Hinata's New Life
by Awesomoisawesome
Summary: Hinata's father disowns her, with no place left to go she moves in with Naruto. However problems arise once Hinata's little sister Hanabi comes to live with them and falls in love with Naruto. NaruHina with slight NaruHana
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Awesomoisawesome does not own Naruto

It was a rainy day for the citizens of Konoha and possibly one of the worst weeks in history for this beautiful hidden village. Of course it wasn't as bad as the Uchiha Massacre or when the Kyuubi attacked and killed many innocent people or even the Sound and Sand invasion but it still was bad. The last Uchiha had defected to the Sound and the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade had sent a team of five genin to stop him from becoming the next vessel of Orochimaru. She even asked the Sand to help. They sent her three of their best ninjas they had. Tsunade knew deep down inside her that there was no way that eight ninjas would be enough to succeed yet when Naruto was involved, things usually turned out positive and she could only hope that the Uzumaki luck would hold up.

Our favorite hero was crawling towards the gates of Konoha, dragging a beaten and bruise Sasuke. Naruto on the other hand was in much worst shape. Two giant holes where going though his right shoulder and one dangerously close to his heart. If it wasn't for the Kyuubi sealed inside him, he would have been dead a long time ago. He was also low on chakra and blood. It wasn't looking good for him at all if he didn't get medical help soon.

Shikamaru and the others had returned only a few hours before Naruto got to the gates. They were sent to the hospital the moment they walk through the gate. Tsunade had asked what happen to Naruto but no one answered her either because they were unconscious or deep in thought. Shikamaru tried to tell them he was fine and wanted to go save Naruto, but the Mednins insisted he go and get medical help at the hospital. Tsunade was in tears at the thought of losing Naruto. She had always thought of him as the son she never had. She couldn't lose anymore family or at least she couldn't stand around and do nothing while he died. An ABNU member walked up to her as she was about to go look for her last piece of family. "Hokage-sama we need your help at the hospital, Neji and Choji are in critical condition and desperately need your help."

"Fine but please, for the love of God, send someone to find Naruto and bring him home" asked Tsunade in a desperate mother way.

"Ok just go, I will look for him myself." said the ABNU however when Tsunade was running towards the hospital, he turned and walked back to his home. _'As if I would go after that _

_demon' _thought the ABNU with a smile on his face.

Sakura was waiting by the gates since Shikamaru's team arrived. She was in tears because of Sasuke's betrayal. She felt alone without him and loved him with all she had in her. But it wasn't enough to keep him here. Deep down she thought Naruto couldn't bring Sasuke back. Even with that feel all she could do was picture Naruto and Sasuke holding each other as they walk through the gates, smiling at each other. It was crazy but that's how she hope they would come back.

She was the first person to see Naruto drag sasuke into Konoha. She was tearing up at the sight. For one moment Naruto was undescribably happy to see Sakura actually caring about him. However the Moment was ruin when she punched him in the face, while screaming,

"What the hell did you do to my Sasuke-kun, you monster!"

Nothing in the world could have hurt Naruto as bad as those words. Naruto wanted to die right there and then. He started to shed tears as he cried out,"Please don't say that Sakura-chan I kept my promise and brought him back for you."

"You promise to bring him back home not kill him!" screamed Sakura

"Sakura-chan, he isn't even close to dead, he's just unconscious." cried Naruto fearing he was about to lose one of his precious people.

"I don't care you...you demon (right there Naruto cringed) don't you ever and I mean ever try to hurt Sasuke-kun again or you will regret it!"

After saying her version of thanks to Naruto for bring Sasuke back, she picked the traitor up and race towards the hospital as fast as her pathetic legs would let her. However the only problem with this was that Naruto was laying in the street covered in his own blood. It was a horrible sight. No one was there to help Naruto because the entire medical crew was back at the hosptial.

Suddenly a beautiful blue haired angel came running up to him, crying "Naruto!" As the goddess got into focus he realize who it was and with his last breath he quietly whispered "Hinata" as he passed out from blood lost.

Hinata had started the day off quite normally. Her alarm went off at the usual time, even though she didn't have team practice today. Something about Kiba being on a important mission she really didn't know. She growled and grabbed the screaming alarm clock. She then chunk it out the window with a satisfying crunch sound as it smashed onto the sidewalk below her window. The alarm clock had committed one of the worst crimes to Hinata, it had woke her from a dream about Naruto. Those were the best and sometimes raciest dreams she ever had, and because of that stupid alarm clock she couldn't get back to sleep. So instead of just laying in bed trying all day to return to that wonderful state of mind, she decide to get up and go for a long walk around Konoha and maybe visit a few friends.

Hinata ,first, went to take a very cold shower, to help her wake up. After that freezing shower, She decide to fix herself some breakfast which included eggs and bacon. Now normally the servants would get her some breakfast but it was too early in the morning for anyone to be up (5:00 a.m.) except Neji who she couldn't find. Even though she had servants to help her, most of the time she like doing things like cooking her own breakfast on her own.

She was about to run out the door when she saw it was raining and instead of just giving up and returning to bed, she decide to get an umbrella. She plan to walk over to see Tenten today. They had been roommates in the hospital after the Chunin exam and had developed a strong friendship. Tenten's house wasn't that far from the Hyuga's compound but she decide to take the long way there to clear her head. Something had been bothering her all week, and that something is named Naruto. The reason for the annoyance was that she hadn't seen him for at least two days and was starting to get her nervous. Now it didn't take much for the young Hyuga heir to get wound up however this time it started when she asked Sakura where Naruto was and all Sakura could do was cry and run away.

As she jogged around the village her thoughts shifted from Naruto's safety to her erotic dream she had about the blond haired boy. It had been a very intimate dream about Naruto finding her in the middle of the forest. She had a twisted ankle so of course Naruto pick her up and carried her backed to his place. Once there he dropped her on his bed and had his way with her over and over again. Now this isn't the first sexual dream she had about Naruto, no far from it. In fact probably the only type of dream she had was a dirty dream with Naruto (once Neji had join them)in it since she hit puberty.

Hinata, my friends, belongs to a special group of people called closet perverts. Many of her closest friends and/or family know this because they have caught her in the act of being perverted. Kiba once found her copy of Icha Icha Paradise in her backpack and hasn't let her live it down yet. Or another awkward time when Neji walk in on her rubbing herself while she was watching a movie. It was the most embarssing moment in her young life, she couldn't even look him in the eyes for about a year, and even after that both of them had incredible blushes. However Hanabi (her sister) and Tenten supported her just because they are as perverted as she is. She didn't care about what Kiba or Neji thought because she likes sex and all the romantic things involved with it. She probably masturbates at least three times a day or at least every time she sees Naruto.

One of her favorite fantasies has Naruto taking her virginity by roughly in her room, with people right across the hall. She desperately needed to touch Naruto in a very sensual way. However her shy good girl side always overpowered her perverted bad girl side, but lately her perverted side had gain more control over her. It was getting harder not to take what was truly hers, what belong to her, what she wanted, no needed to complete herself. She just wished he would look at her in the same way as she looks at him or at less he could pass out for a few hours so she could do things to him that even Jiraiya wouldn't do.

As she was jogging towards the gate out of Konoha and imaging how good it would feel to get Naruto all alone, when she saw a strange red spot in the distant, however because of the rain it was hard to tell what it was. So she decided to check it out.

When she got closer she realized it was a person, a very bloody person. Finally she saw who it was and her stomach turned. Her Naruto-kun was covered in blood and mud but the worst part was the tears falling from his face. She cried out "Naruto!" and ran as fast as she possibly could towards him. By the time she got there he was already passed out. She drop the umbrella she was holding and pick his broken body up. With all her strength she ran to the hospital with the man she loves in her arms.

Naruto awoke in a dark and damp hallway. The walls were drippy and it was kind of creepy to him. Of course he had been in that hallway before and knew were to go but it still was creepy. He walked around until he found a huge door. Carefully he open it and walk through. There he saw the familiar cage and seal which meant that his tenant wanted to talk.

**"Oy brat how are you feeling because you look like shit" **said the cheeky fox

"I feel like I just got punch in the face for calling baa-chan old" said Naruto painfully

**"It's better than being dead and what the hell were you think. You do know that if you die I die." **said the Kyuubi as he growled at Naruto.

"Baka fox what do you mean, I kick Sasuke-teme's ass..." Suddenly Naruto looked away to hide his face covered in deep emotional pain.

**"Kit it's okay you did what you need to do and you did bring him back which was no easy task. In fact I bet the forth would have been proud." **the mighty demon's face soften for a bit. **_'It looks like the brat has grown on me, damn it I am the lord of all demons and now I am getting soft' _**thought the great fox. And it was true, the Kyuubi had develop a soft spot in his heart for Naruto even though he would never mention it, but Naruto knew. So to keep Naruto from getting depressed he decide to change the subject. However what subject could be use to knock Naruto out of his funk. Maybe a heated discussion about ramen and its effects on world economics. No that wouldn't work that had that debate last week. Maybe the topic of love would cheer him up and finally realize Hinata is the one for him. Kyuubi had gained strong feelings of love for the only girl that cared for his container.

**"So boy what are you going to do about pinky."**

As he said that all the memories from the last few hours hit him. "I don't know, I mean I have always loved Sakura for as long as I remember how can I give it up."

**"Well it seems to me that she doesn't return the same feelings"**

"I don't know you might be right I mean she is kind of bitch"

**"She isn't even that good looking. Why did you like her in the first place"**

"She was always so...so...so good?" was the best Naruto could come up with.

**"See now is she really all that great?"**

"Now that you mention it I really don't like her at all except it's hard not to feel anything towards her."

**"Ok so who do you think will make a better mate than that...that whore?"**

"I'm not sure maybe Ino but wait she is in love with Sasuke too hmm maybe Tenten but I don't know anything about her..."

**"You know what, have you ever considered the white-eyed girl for your mate?"**

"Baka fox, you mean Hinata and maybe you're right but she is a high class kind of girl, what would she ever **s**ee in me?"

**"You're the baka if you haven't even noticed it by now."**

"Notice...notice what? What are you talking about?"

**"God your stupid, never mind just talk to her when you wake up."**

"Fine, hey how long am I going to be out"

**"For about...hmm... HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW YOU BAKA!"**

"Well there's no need to get snippy you know, besides were stuck together for a while."

After a long moment of awkward silence, Naruto spoke up "Do you have any board games in here?"

Three days of nonstop excitement with Naruto can drive anyone crazy, even the lord of demons. They played quite a few different board games, also the Kyubbi had a deck of cards to play with. Even though Naruto wouldn't admit it, he was having fun with the crazy beast. They talked about many things from girls to crazy stories of when the Kyuubi was young.

"Any nines?" **"Go Fish"** "Are you sure let me look at your cards?" **"What makes you think I am lying you're the one that is always cheating." **"Why you cheap bastard..." Naruto was cut off right there.

"**Hey kit...hmm... seems like something interesting is going on outside"**

"What do you mean?"

**"Well I think you should wake up now"**

"Hey how do I wake up"

**"It's kind of like a dream, you just do I guess."**

"Wow big help...well here I go." He tried but nothing happen. Then he had a great idea. What if he knocked himself out since he already was unconscious. Naruto then started to get a running start and sped straight towards the wall. He rammed the wall head first which in the end, turned out to be not such a great idea but at least it did wake him up.

Three days after the team got back, everyone was in the hospital. Kiba, Neji, and Choji stayed in the same room. They were mostly heal thanks to Tsuande. Naruto had his own room because he was still critical. Tenten, Shino, Ino, and Lee stayed with the broken heroes while Hinata stayed with Naruto. Even thought Hinata checked up on Neji and Kiba, they keep telling her to stay with Naruto.

Hinata sat by Naruto side for three days straight not leaving one, well except to use the bathroom and get something to eat. She spent most of her time holding Naruto hand and reading the her entire Icha Icha collection. Now this of course cause her to get in a certain every so often. So she would peek under his hospital gown which would make her blush and pass out. Soon she stop fainting and got use to peeking at his intimate parts or at least as use to it as she could get.

One day Jiraiya caught Hinata peeking at Naruto. He was coming for a visit to see if the boy had woken up yet. When she got caught, Hinata fainted on the spot and Jiraiya laughed pervertly. Once Tsunade hear him laughing and remembered that Hinata was in the same room as the womanizer, she ran to Naruto's room and smacked Jiraiya so hard he flew out the window. Then Tsunade tried to figure out what happen but Hinata was out cold, so she shrugged it off and decide to check up on Jiraiya since they were on the third floor.

The day Naruto finally woke up, Hinata's perverted side got the better of her and she had to take a look under his covers. She picked up the covers to see him in his gown, yet this wasn't enough to satisfy her needs. So she reached down and left his gown up. However he wasn't wearing any underwear so she got a good few of his family jewels. As she looked at his penis, her loins suddenly started to heat up. She gently caressed her groin to relieve the building pressure, but it just made it worst. Soon her lust overpowered her and she unbuttoned her pants and started to masturbate. She griped Naruto's leg and closed her eyes as she softly moaned his name over and over again. After awhile she let out a very loud scream before she hit her sexual climax. When the pleasant feeling started to disappear, she turned to look at Naruto. However Naruto was looking right back at her with a wide eyed expression.

_'Man my head is killing me and what's wrong with my leg' _was the first thought that went through his head as he wake up from his three day coma. When he finally opened his eyes the sight in front of him shocked the hell out of him. There, right in front of him was probably the most innocent girl in the world pleasuring herself and calling out his name HIS NAME. At that very moment, he had never been more surprised or turned on in his life. In fact just seeing her like that made him speechless and of course very lustful. After what seem like hours, she let out a very scream and turned around to look at him. He was hoping that she wouldn't look down at the very large tent under his blankets.

_'OH MY GOD' _thought Hinata, "N-N-Na-Nar-r-r-Naru-u-to-kun...gomen...I-I-I...Gomen..." she studded incoherently. She then turned as fast as she possibly could and was about to run away when something grabbed her pants. Her pants, which were still unbuttoned, were pulled down to reveal pair of lavender panties. To her though, the need for running away was greater then the need to pull up her pants. Which of course gave Naruto a perfect view of her gorgeous lower body. The first thing that went into his mind was 'Wow she has some nice legs.'

"Hinata, why are you running away?" asked Naruto.

"Uh...Uh...G-Gomen..Naruto" Hinata said and then thought _'Oh no he must think I'm a pervert.' _she looked away shamefully.

_'Oh no she must think I'm a pervert,' _thought Naruto because he was thinking she must of caught him drooling over her luscious legs and was offended so much that she looked away.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, it's just...your legs are so sexy and I just couldn't look away" cried Naruto and was he expecting to get slap by her, yet it never happen.

_'Why is he apologizing to me when I was the one who did something wrong' _thought Hinata _'and did he just say I had sexy legs.'_

With a very red face, she mumbled, "Naruto-kun...uh...I'm the one...who should apologize, for that...that" she was silenced by Naruto when he placed his finger on her lips.

"Apologize, why would you do that. I actually kind of liked it." said Naruto shyly, scratching the back of his head.

"Really...well maybe we could do it... again together you know" Hinata wasn't that good with words. However Naruto was stunned to find out that Hinata had a bit of a wild side and was wanting to see more of it. But now wasn't the time, and he knew it.

"Hinata-Chan what are you doing here and how long have I been out?" asked Naruto.

"Three days Naruto-kun, and the rea-a-son-n is... it's just I-I-I guess I you know" answered Hinata awkwardly.

"What was that your not making any sense. Please tell me Hinata-chan, I won't think any less of you."said Naruto very gently.

"I-I-I it's...it's just that yeah and yeah and I really like you Naruto-kun." said a flustered Hinata as she quickly surprised Naruto with a deep and intimate hug so she wouldn't have to see the look of disgust on his face. After a few moments, she finally gained enough courage to see what his reaction to her deepest secret was. When she looked at his face, she was surprised to see that he didn't looked sicken or angry at her, but had a small, happy looking smile on his face and it wasn't the normal fake cheerful smile that he usually shows but a real and sincere look of joy.

"H-Hinata I like you too" said Naruto quietly as a blush creeped onto his face.

"Really!" she yelled because her dreams seemed like they were coming true.

"Of course Hinata you gave me strength when I needed it for the chunin exams, and you are truly kind to me no matter what, plus your like one of the hottest kunoichi of all time." say Naruto with a flirtatious smile.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." said Hinata with her normal blush as she snuggled deeper into Naruto's chest.

"Your welcome Hina-chan, Man, lady luck must be on my side." said Naruto as he wrapped his arms tightly around Hinata.

However lady luck was not on their side as Jiraiya, Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi, and Kurenai walked in on them and caught them in the very awkward position. Hinata was clinging onto Naruto very tightly and she had no pants on. They all had very mixed reactions, Jiraiya giggled like a perverted school girl and said, "That's my boy!" while he wrote down the scene in his dirty notebook, Iruka and Kurenai fainted at the sight but not before Kurenai grabbed the notebook and shredded it to pieces, Kakashi was just grinned and said "Way to go, Naruto" while he returned to his book, and Tsunade screamed "Naruto, stop taking advantage of that innocent girl!", which Naruto responded to with a "She's taking advantage of me Baa-chan"and finally Hinata passed out after Naruto had said his bit. The entire room (except Hinata, Iruka and Kurenai) broke into laughter.

After a while, Naruto asked in a light whisper, "Is Sasuke...okay?" which caused everyone that wasn't passed out to go serious.

Tsunade said with a frown, "Yes, Naru-kun he's fine. You did a number on him though."

"So what happen, Naruto?" asked Kakashi

"Well the group spilted apart as we were fighting those stupid sound four and I went after sasuke. Sasuke and me ended up at the valley of the end. Before we fought, he started to talk about his past and something called the Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi told Sasuke that the only way to get it was to kill your best friend. After we stopped talking we started to fight. Soon Sasuke struck me in the chest with a Chidori_ (One Thousand Birds) _and after that things got a little blurry. When I finally got control, Sasuke was knocked out." said Naruto with a hint of despair.

_'He actually use the Chidori on Naruto' _thought Kakashi as he started to regret ever teaching Sasuke that move.

"I'm so sorry Naruto...I...I...I just don't know what else I can say" said Kakashi as he started to look a little teary eyed.

"It's ok Kakashi-sensei, it's not your fault, hell it's not even Sasuke's fault." said Naruto comforting.

"What do you mean Naruto?" asked Tsuande.

"Well I mean... this all started when Sasuke got the cursed seal right. So that means it's Orochimaru fault. See so all we have to do is get rid of the cursed seal and Sasuke will be normal again."

"Hey Jiraiya, can you look at the cursed seal on the Uchiha brat?" asked Tsuande.

"Yeah I can but there is a problem." said Jiraiya.

"What's the problem and don't you dare tell me that you have to go to the hot springs?" asked Tsuande.

"No I'm being serious here." said Jiraiya with a somber look. "The cursed seal is an incredibly risky seal to remove because there is only a 10 chance he will survive."

"What are you sure? Do we even have to remove it?" asked Naruto.

"There is only one way to remove it and I know how to do it, and it isn't even hard to do, its just the chance of surviving is so low. Plus if we don't do it and soon, Sasuke will lose his soul to the seal." said Jiraiya.

"Please Jiraiya, save Sasuke for me. I know I have asked for a lot, it's just I don't want to lose one of my precious people." Jiraiya was completely suprised when Naruto called him Jiraiya and not Ero-Sennin.

"Naruto, I don't know what to say. I mean I wish I could tell you everything will be all right but I'm not sure. It depends greatly on the will to live that the boy has." said Jiraiya.

"It's ok, Ero-sennin just help him I know you can do it." said Naruto with a small but terribly sad smile.

Jiraiya didn't even get angry with Naruto when he called him Ero-sennin, he just smiled back at Naruto and said, "Sure, I will do my best."

"Enough of this sad stuff Naruto ." said Tsunade as she gave him a warm hug. "We were very worried about you."

"You've really become a man Naruto." said Jiraiya as he ruffled Naruto hair. "And we are very proud of you."

Now normally someone would be embarrassed by these shows of tenderness and love, but these things are what Naruto wanted more than anything else. He enjoyed the warm and tender love that only a mother or father could show because he had never experience it before. These heart filled actions were the only things that he wanted more than to become Hokage.

After a few hours of talking with everyone (except Hinata who was passed out and fell asleep) and a promised bowl of ramen when he got out of the hospital, everyone except Hinata left for the night. Hinata of course was still snuggling up to Naruto, (Naruto finally had slid Hinata's pants back on) he soon fell asleep by her side. However the couple didn't have much time to spend cuddling up together because a very angry Hiashi broke down the door and woke them up.

Hiashi was having a great night. He had enjoyed a tasty piece of chocolate cake without anyone seeing him and he was about to read his copy of Icha Icha Paradise II when he realize he hadn't seen Hinata all day. As a matter of fact he hadn't seen Hinata for at least a few days now. Normally Hiashi didn't really care about his daughter and how she spent her time because he always had important clan issues to deal with, but he always saw her at least once a day. He tried to forget about it and returned to his book, but he just couldn't get over it. Finally he gave up and decided to check up on her. He walked through the cold and impersonally hallways towards her room.

When he arrived at her room he knocked on her door. After a few minutes of this, he asked, "Hinata are you in there?". When he got no response, he opened her door. Her room was incredibly clean and complete white as if it had snowed in there. She had a huge window on the opposite side of the room from the door. She loved to sit by it and read while she looked out it. She also had a huge king size bed and a nice desk in her room. However there wasn't a personal item there that showed you it was her room except her team picture and a strange orange stuff fox that laid on her bed. He was about to get very angry about the fox when he realize she wasn't even there. Most of the time Hinata went to bed pretty early, but it was already late at night and she wasn't even in her room.

Hiashi stormed out of her room and straight towards his other daughter's, Hanabi, room. He didn't even bother with knocking as he slammed open Hanabi's door. She woke up quickly to see her father fuming. "What are you doing Father..." she was interrupted by Hiashi as he asked in a loud and demanding voice, "Where the hell is Hinata!" Hanabi knew that Hinata was at the hospital, however she cared deeply for her sister because she never knew their mother and Hinata always supported and cared for her like a mother would.

"I don't know Father, maybe she's at Tenten's house." Hanabi didn't have the confidence problem that Hinata had because she had someone to care for her unlike Hinata.

"No she would have told me she was staying with a friend. Don't lie to me, I can tell you know the truth. NOW SPILT IT!" With that Hiashi slapped Hanabi across the face. She just stayed quite except for the fact she was crying heavily. He grabbed her and started to shake her.

When she couldn't take anymore, she cried out "I'm... sorry... daddy... I... don't... know... Please... stop... your... hurting me." He just dropped her on the bed and looked down at her with a face of disgust. He left without saying a word, and she just laid there crying. She wasn't even crying for herself, she was worried what her Father would do to Hinata when he found her.

Hiashi walked down the hall with a frown on his face. Hiashi hated to do that to his daughters but what else could he do to make sure they were strong and not weak. _'I'm doing this for their own good. I'm doing this for their own good...'_ Hiashi repeated to himself as he prayed to his dead wife to forgive him and understand him.

As he neared the front gates, he overheard the guards gossiping, "I can't believe Hinata-sama is with that demon." "Yeah I know just think what her father well do if he finds out." "I almost feel bad for her." "What do you mean by almost?" "She deserves much worse for bedding with the Kyuubi." Hiashi decided to interrupt them right there.

"Where is she!" asked Hiashi as he picked up one of the guards by he's shirt. "H-Hospital" and with that Hiashi sped towards the Hospital as fast as a angry father could. When he got there, he didn't even bother with asking where she was. He just activated his Byakugan. It didn't take him long to get there and instead of slowing down, he just kept on running right into the door. What he saw pissed the hell out of him, his daughter laying in the same bed as that demon.

"Hinata! What the hell do you think you're doing with...with that Demon." He screamed

A small epp was all that Hinata said in response as Naruto pushed her behind him in a protective manner. Naruto could see the anger radiating from Hiashi and he was worried about Hinata's safety. However this just infuriated Hiashi even more. Hinata on the other hand, was feeling slightly better because of Naruto.

"F-f-fa-fath-ther h-he's not a demon he is a nice, charming, sweet boy who has given me the strength to change myself for the better!" She had started with a voice that Hiashi could hardly hear and had finished with a loud and rebellious tone. To say Hiashi was took completely by surprised was a understatement. The daughter he knew never raised her voice above a whisper let alone disagreed with him.

His anger completely took over. He shouted "You little bitch, I'll show you to disrespect me!" His emotions were in control now, as he leapt across the room to slap her. The slap never connected because Naruto stopped him with one hand half way.

Naruto didn't look very friendly after that. His hair was more messy, his whiskers were deepened, and his nails were long and pointy. But two things stood out the most was his eyes were no longer the same crystal blue, they were crimson and dripping with killer intent, and his chakra was turning just as red with even more killer intent.

"If you even think about laying a hand on the woman that I treasure with all my heart, I will make sure that every nightmare you ever had would come true." said Naruto in the most demonic voice Hiashi had ever heard.

Hiashi was about to wet himself from fear. He had seen plenty of things, however this took the cake. Naruto had surprised him by that out burst almost as much as Hinata's. Hiashi didn't know that Naruto cared that much about Hinata.

"F-Fine with me you monster have her, I don't need a weak little girl who will just end up ruining the clan." said Hiashi cruelly

"Shut up Hinata is better than your little stick in the ass clan will ever be." said Naruto still in his kyuubi form.

"Hinata you are band from coming back to the compound ever again." said Hiashi as he stormed out.

Naruto smirked with a hint of satisfaction as he saw Hiashi turn tail and run. Naruto then turned around to check and see if Hinata was ok. He was also worried that she might be afraid of him. Her face was plowed down in a pillow and it was obvious that she was crying her heart out. He knew how painful it is to be abandon, the loneliness can be unbearable. He reached down and picked up Hinata by the waist. He then gave her the most loving hug he could muster up and sat down on the bed with her on his lap.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Naruto. All I am is just a huge burden. I don't deserve you." She cried as she buried her head into his chest. "Oh Hina-chan you have no idea of how much you mean to me now, do you?" He whispered in her ear.

"Do you mean that Naruto?" She looked at him with extremely puffy red eyes.

He tightened the hug and said, "Hinata, don't ever believe you're a burden. In only a short amount of time, you have cared and said more nice things about me than any other person in this village. You have helped me through the darkness of my depression and given me the one thing I have always wanted, love. You're my glorious princess, Hina-hime."

"Thank you, Naruto, thank you so much, but wait were am I going to live?" asked Hinata

"Well if it's ok with you maybe you could stay with me. I mean I need a roommate and it would be nice to have the company." said Naruto with a huge blush that made him look like a tomato.

"Well I don't know I guess it could be fun." said Hinata when she really was thinking, _'OH MY GOD, HE WANTS ME TO LIVE WITH HIM! HIS THIS A DREAM, PLEASE DON'T WAKE ME UP!'_

"To be honest with you Naruto-kun I would love to stay with you." whisper Hinata with her usually blush. She realize he wasn't listening. "Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun? What..." but it was too late Naruto was passed out cold from the excitement of the day. So Hinata just smiled and snuggled up next to him. Never letting go of that smile, she just fell asleep for the first time in her life feeling truly happy.

Hello everybody, this is Awesomoisawesome and this fanfic is my first. I hope you like it and everything. More chapters will come it just going to take some time. My computer has been messing up so I have written up to chapter 4 just not typed it. It's not going to be just like the normal story line. But I think it is going to be ok. I also really like the Naru/Hina and Lee/Saku coupling. It's already a Naru/Hina fic so you guys just vote on these couples.

For Ino

1.Kiba

2.Shino

3.Shikamaru

4.Chouji

5.other

For Sakura

1.Sasuke

2.Lee

3.Neji

4.other

For Tenten

1.Lee

2.Neji

3.Sasuke

4.other

And any others you can think of. I hope this is going to be a long fanfic..


	2. Recovery and New Feelings

Chapter 2

Awesomoisawesome doesn't own Naruto

It was the next morning after Hiashi's little visit. Hinata was just waking up. She had no idea where she was until the memories of last night hit her hard. Her father had abandoned her, and what was going to happen next? One of the first questions that struck her was, is Hanabi going to be ok. She was the only person who gave a damn about Hanabi and now that she has been kicked out, what was going to happen to her poor sister. Hiashi wasn't know for his kindness. She was about to get lost in her train of thought when she felt somebody snuggling up beside her. She had almost forgotten that she fell asleep next to Naruto. The familiar blush made its way on her face. She was about to jump up and put hundred yards between them, when she realized Naruto was her boyfriend now. So instead of running away, she just snuggled back and tried to get back to sleep.

Naruto woke up with a strange warm sensation rubbing up against him. _'When did I get a cat'_ thought Naruto stupidly. When he finally opened his eyes, he was at first kind of disappointed at the fact he was still in the hospital and he didn't have a cat. But when he looked down at Hinata, his heart did a 180. At that moment of time he didn't have a single worry in the world. Of course when he completely woke up, he started to panic. _'OK OK OK Hina-chan and I didn't do anything last night right.' _**"Of course not, stupid, your not man enough to do anything to her."** _'Why you son of a...'_ He was cut short by Hinata wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Good morning Naru-kun." said Hinata as she gave him a Eskimo kiss.

"Mornin Hina-chan." said Naruto with a groggy but friendly smile on his face.

"Good morning Love birds" said Tsuande, who was just standing there looking at the two. Next to her was Tenten and Ino, just giggling away.

"BAA-CHAN! What the hell!" screamed Naruto, nearly deafening poor Hinata.

"Damn it Naruto don't be so LOUD" screamed Tsuande right back at him.

"YOU stop being so loud were in a god damn Hospital!" screamed Naruto again.

"I'm not being as LOUD as you so shut the hell up, you little brat!" screamed Tsuande.

"Why you little..." He was interrupted by Tsuande. "I'm bigger than you."

"It's just because your freakishly tall!" countered Naruto

"No, your freakishly short." and with that everyone laugh except Naruto who mumbled "That was really low of you." "Just like you." He looked over at Hinata holding her sides and rolling around. "You too Hinata. Wait a minute, your just as short as me." "Prove it," said Ino and Tenten at the same time. So they got out of bed, Naruto was almost completely healed thanks to the fox, and stood next to each other. Naruto was right, they were the same height. However Hinata suddenly grew three inches when she stopped slouching. That was the defining blow to his manly pride.

"Ouch, that's got to hurt." said Tenten as everyone was again laughing at Naruto being height challenge.

"Now I know you guys didn't come here to make fun of me." said an annoyed Naruto.

"No, no your right. But it was a bonus." Tsuande just kept on laughing. It took them nearly an hour to stop. By then he was slightly pissed.. "Well you tell me now?" asked Naruto.

"Ok, Ok hold your horses. The reason why I'm here is to tell you that you only need about one more day at the hospital and you can leave." said Tsuande breathlessly.

"Really Baa-chan!" Naruto screamed and dove right at her, grabbing her in a hug. She wasn't surprise because she knew how much he didn't like hospitals. "Get off of Hokage-sama, Naruto don't you have any respect." said Ino. He pushed off her and landed on the bed.

"Respect? Why would anyone respect Baa-chan?" asked Naruto truly wondering why, he wasn't being sarcastic.

"Naruto, some people like to respect the Hokage. It's a perk that comes with the job." said Tsuande as she wonder is Naruto really that stupid.

"Well if everyone knew what kinds of things you do in your spare time..." Naruto was cut short by Tsuande covering his mouth.

"I see your doing well." said Tsuande then she whispered to Naruto "And I'm sure you want to stay that way."

"Fine, you crazy old..." He was cut short again by Tsuande's fist. "Damn Naruto don't you know when to shut up, and why do you call Hokage-sama, Baa-chan?" asked Ino.

"Oh you guys will never believe it." said Naruto excitedly as he drew in his breath, signaling that Tsuande better stop him. Tsuande wasn't fast enough though, as Naruto revealed her biggest and most embarrassing secret. "She is UNBELIEVABLY OLD! Probably older than Ero-sennin." screamed Naruto to the whole hospital. Everyone in a five hundred yard radius was probably deaf by now.

" What Naru-kun are you sure, she looks so young?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah I know, but that's just because she uses some genjutsu to hide her real age. Sad isn't it." said Naruto with a disapproving look and nod that comes with it.

"Wow I would never of guess." snickered Ino

"Shut up, Tsuande-sama isn't that shallow. She's the greatest kunoichi that ever lived." said Tenten defensibly.

"Well I wouldn't do it without a very good reason." said Tsuande in a very quiet and embarrassed tone.

"Yeah...wait what." said Tenten looking at her mentor questionably.

"I'm sure Hokage-sama, has a good reason. She is the Hokage after all." said the understanding Hinata.

"Yes I do!" said Tsuande in her usually loud tone, "I have to keep myself looking beautiful and young for Konoha's citizens. Without my appealingness no one would be truly happy here." Tsuande actually thought that was a good reason.

"Wow that was weak, real weak, and sad, very sad." said Naruto wondering if Tsuande really was that senile.

"Why are Ino-chan and Tenten-chan here too?" asked Hinata trying to get off that strange topic and to keep whatever was left of her respect for the Hokage.

_'She really has improved. Normally she would mumble out an awkward sentence with so many people around. I wonder is it because Naruto-kun is with her?' _thought Tenten. Hinata was working on her shyness problem lately with Tenten help. Now when Hinata was around her close friends and there weren't too many people around, she wouldn't stuttered as much and would join in with the conversation. Which was a great improvement, compared to how shy she was before they started. However if there was more than two people with her she would go back to her old habits. But when Naruto was around she seemed to have an extra bit of confidence, which brought a tear to Tenten's eye.

"Tenten-chan and I were visiting the boys and decide to check up on you and Naruto to see if he had woke up yet." said Ino.

"It's also good to see your out of that coma, Naruto-kun. You had Hinata-chan very worried." said Tenten.

"Thanks guys, I mean girls. That really means a lot." Naruto then gave them his famous giant toothy smile.

"But now that you girls are here, I don't have to look for you all anymore."said Tsuande with a evil grin.

"Why would you need to look for us, Tsuande-sama?" asked Tenten because she was hoping that she was going to give them an important mission that no one can do but them and it would be the perfect opportunity to impress her blond idol.

"I have an important B-class mission for you all." said Tsuande.

"What why now that I'm in the hospital, Baa-chan I want to go too.?" asked Naruto in a whinny kid's voice.

"Shut up Naruto! and stop whining you're a ninja for god sakes!" said Tsuande a little too harshly.

"Really! what is it Tsuande-sama." asked Tenten. Of course Ino and Hinata saw right through Tsuande but Tenten was blinded by her own devotion to the big chested goddess.

"Well I already hear about Naruto and Hinata's little predicament." "WHAT HOW DO YOU ALREADY KNOW AND WHO TOLD YOU!" screamed Naruto.

"I am the Hokage, knowledge is another perk that comes with the job and Hiashi came this morning to discuss the situation with me. Of course I bashed his head in after we were done talking though." said the Hokage with a hint of pride in her voice. She had never really liked Hiashi.

"I hope you didn't hurt him too badly, Hokage-sama." said Hinata in her caring and sweet voice that made Naruto fall in love with her again. Tsuande was touch that Hinata could still care about her father even after all those horrible things he did to her. _'No wonder Naruto likes her' _thought Tsuande.

"You don't have to call me Hokage-sama anymore Hinata-chan since you are looking after the brat now, but just don't call me Baa-chan it's already bad enough that he does it. And Hiashi is ok but I don't think he will be in any clan meetings for a while." Both Tsuande and Hinata giggled while Naruto laughed. "So do you have any place to stay?" asked Tsuande.

"Yes, I'm going to stay with Naru-kun." said Hinata with a huge blush.

"Oh you naughty little girl." said Tsuande as the other two girls just giggled, which cause Naruto to blush almost as bad as Hinata.

"Wait it's not what you think I mean well it could..." She trailed off into one of her favorite daydreams.

"Anyways, now that Hinata has a place to stay I want you three girls to fix up Naruto's apartment and make it livable." said Tsuande.

"WHAT! my apartment is just fine." said Naruto who was a little hurt by the comment.

"Fine for a boy but your going to have a woman live there now." said Tsuande.

"Yeah it's probably a disaster." said Tenten not looking forward to cleaning up the mess.

"No it's really clean because I have lots of help. Did you guys forget about my Kage Bunshin _(Shadow Clone Jutsu)._" A loud Oh was heard.

"But it needs a girls touch and this is going to be fun." said Ino excitedly. She loved to decorate anything and add her own personally touch.

"Fine however there are two conditions that have to be meant. First, don't and I mean don't you dare touch my ramen or your lives will end very painfully and that goes for you too, Hinata-chan, and second, three of my clones are going to help you and please don't do anything without their approval." said Naruto with a serious voice as he did his favorite seal and called out his favorite jutsu which created three Narutos standing right next to him.

"Okay you don't have to worry your ramen will be safe." said Ino.

"Good, and if you haven't notice I like the color orange so..." said Naruto.

"God your stupid Naruto-kun, come on Hinata-chan lets hurry." said Tenten as she and Ino were running out the door. Followed by three orange blurs.

"I'll be back after the mission, Naru-kun get some rest and try not to escape." said Hinata as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Okay Hina-chan see ya later tonight and bring some good food." said Naruto as he climb back into bed, Hinata just giggled.

"Hey Hinata-chan, tell them they can send the bill to the Hokage's office." said Tsuande with a small chuckle.

"Ok thank you Hokage-sam...Tsuande-chan." said Hinata as she race after the speedy girls.

"You've got a good girl there Naruto." said Tsuande warmly.

"Thanks and I know now. I wish I would have found her sooner." said Naruto with a grin.

"That reminds me, I need to talk to you after you get out of the hospital tomorrow and don't worry I will tell Hinata too, in case you forget." said Tsuande as she gave Naruto a wink.

"Is it about Sasuke?" asked Naruto. He had been so worried about the subject ever since Jiraiya mentioned it.

"Don't worry Naruto, Jiraiya already removed the cursed seal this morning." said Tsuande.

"Really how did it go?" asked Naruto. He prayed that his brother would be okay.

"It went fine however he will be out for at least two weeks." said Tsuande "Jiraiya really knows his stuff when it comes to seals."

"Yeah and he's not that bad of a writer ether." said Naruto. Tsuande just looked at him in a are-you-crazy manner before she bitch slapped him in the face.

"What it was a joke." said Naruto covering his face.

"Very funny" sarcasm was actually dripping from each word. " Hope you don't become a pervert like Jiraiya or Kakashi." said Tsuande as she shook her head and walked out.

"I thought it was very funny." grumbled Naruto as he fixed up his pillow. He hated hospital pillows. _'It's like they just don't like to be fluffy.'_ thought Naruto to himself. **"There's something really wrong with you, stupid."** said the fox in his head. _'Hey that reminds me, how can you talk to me when I am not out of it and in that depressing room with you.'_ **"That last fight exposed you to a lot of my chakra and you spent a lot of time with me so naturally we created a connection."**

_'Oh I see...I think...maybe...no I don't get it.'_ The Kyuubi forgot that he was not talking to a stupid person, he was talking to a very stupid person. He couldn't make it anymore simpler than that. **_'How can he be that stupid, I know it's not my fault right._** **_If anything he should be smarter from having the lord of demons in his stomach.' _**thought the Kyuubi truly worried that Naruto might be a little mentally challenge.

**"Never mind Stupid." **_'You know, I don't really like the new nickname. No not at all.'_

"**Why it suits you perfectly."** _'That's kind of mean don't you think.'_ **"It's also kind of true."**

'_Ouch my feelings.' _**"Damn you're a baby you know that, an incredibly stupid baby. Wait someone is coming."**_ 'What don't change the subject you bastard fox'_

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. _'You smug little bastard'_ thought Naruto as he heard a bunch of laughter in his head. "Who's there?" asked Naruto wondering why he had gotten so popular.

"It's me Sakura, can I come in?" asked Sakura in a kinder tone than what she used the other day.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Naruto was kind of worried that she was going to kill him and hide the body. He really wasn't feeling so good about dying today. It just wasn't a good day for it. However if Sakura was going to kill him she would have broken down the door instead of knocking. But what if it was her plan to look innocent and sneak attack him when he wasn't thinking. He knew it was risky but he also hoped that she was going to apologize and they would become friends again.

"I'm here to talk, I promise I won't hurt you." said Sakura.

"Fine you can come in." said Naruto as Sakura opened the door and walked over to his bed. She sat down right next to him. There was a long awkward silence, Naruto decided that Sakura wasn't going to end it anytime soon. So being his cheerful and blunt self asked her straight out, "What did you want to talk about? Sakura-chan." He was surprised when Sakura gave him a tight hug and buried her face into his chest.

"Sakura-chan, what's with the hug ?" Naruto was puzzled by Sakura's actions because wasn't she supposed to be mad at him and want to kill him. His gown started to get a little wet were Sakura's head was laying. It took him awhile to realize that she was crying. He had no idea what to do, to be perfectly honest he thought it was kind of creepy.

"Sakura-chan why are you crying?" asked Naruto.

"Because you called me Sakura-chan even after all those mean things I called you." said Sakura through her tears.

"Well of course, your one of my precious people." he said as he looked down at her.

"Thank you Naruto, I just wanted to say I'm so sorry. It was just a fan girl moment. I promise it won't happen again." said Sakura as she let lose more weeps in his arms.

"It happens Sakura-chan, just treat me out to some ramen one of these days Ok." Naruto grinned.

"Why Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"I really like ramen." said Naruto matter-of-factly.

"No, I mean how can you really forgive me for all the horrible things I have done to you?" asked Sakura as she looked him in the eye.

"I don't like to hold grudges. It just hurts longer and doesn't make anything better, just keeps people from their loved ones." said Naruto in a sage like tone.

"Wow Naruto-kun that was incredibly wise and insightful, you really are the Number 1 unpredictable ninja in this village, hell in this world." said Sakura with a smile that could rival Naruto's.

"I'm glad you are feeling better, oh I have an idea for you to pay me back." said Naruto.

"What a date?" asked Sakura.

"No help out the girls fix up my apartment, ok." said Naruto with a cute grin.

"Ok, and when you get out we can have that date you always ask me for." said Sakura. She had thought Naruto would like it and it was a better opportune to spend to with him. Of course Sakura hasn't hear the news yet.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I have a girlfriend now." said Naruto smugly. He was the first one of the two to have a girl/boyfriend, so why not rub it in a little.

"WHAT, who?" Sakura was completely surprised by this little tidbit of information. _'I thought no girl wanted him well except Hinata but she's too shy.'_

"It's Hinata-chan, isn't she the best ever. I mean she has got to be the strongest kunoichi genin in the village and she is soooooooooooooo nice it's unbelievable. I think I might be in love with her." said Naruto in one breath.

"Really that's good to hear, I guess I will see you later?" asked Sakura while she was thinking, _'WHAT THE HELL, how could he like that stupid little bitch. I mean she can't even talk right. It's probably just her breasts that he is interest in. Man why can't I have big boobs. She even hides her's what a weirdo...'_ She just keep on going in her mind about how bad Hinata was even though none of it was true. She had always liked Hinata before this but Hinata has crossed the line this time. _'Wait why am I being jealous, no Hinata is just being stupid right. She should go out with Kiba not my Naruto-kun, that came out wrong. Uh I don't know what's going on anymore.'_

"Sakura-chan, earth to Sakura-chan" said Naruto as he was poking her in the forehead with his finger.

"Oh Naruto-kun, did you say something?" asked Sakura as she turned red because of the embarrassment of spacing out.

"Yeah I did, and if you want to hang out tomorrow Hinata-chan and me will probably..."

He was cut short with a "Oh it's ok I have plans already lets do something the day after the next day?"

"Okay it's a deal, now if you don't mind I am going to catch me some Z's" said Naruto as he laid downed on the bed. Sakura just smiled and said , "See ya, Naruto-kun." as she

left the room and closing the door behind her. However Naruto didn't go straight to sleep. He reached under his bed and pulled out a small pink book with the words _Icha Icha Paradise _on it.

_'Now where was I...'_ Naruto even though he criticized many perverts about this book, he kind of like them. Of course he read them for the storyline and not the porn right.

**"Naruto, your such a hypocrite." **said the slightly pissed off fox sealed inside of him.

_'What I like the storyline and besides I'm not a hippo, you crazy fox.' _thought Naruto

All Naruto could hear was a slight crying sound and several cuss words. Naruto decide

to ignore the stupid fox and get back to his story. _'Damn Ero-sennin really is a good writer_.' However it was short lived because there was another knock on the door.

Hinata, Tenten and Ino decided to check out Naruto's apartment. It was as clean as Naruto said it was plus there was a bunch of potted plants everywhere. Naruto's apartment was kind of small but it had plenty of room for the couple, and it also had a nice size window in the living room that look out over the entire village. There were four rooms that made up his home, a main bedroom, a guest bedroom, a bathroom, and a living room with a kitchen combined with it. What had surprised everyone was that it had a sort of a lonely feel to it. Then it hit them, Naruto had been truly alone all his life.

"I can't believe Naruto has been on his own all his life." said Ino was a hint of despair.

"Must of been kind of lonely if you think about it." said Tenten was a really sad expression on her face.

"Yeah but now he has us, and he won't ever be alone again right girls." said Hinata bravely.

"Of course, Hinata-chan. Naruto-kun means a lot to us too. I mean without him Neji would still be as cold as ice instead of how he is now." said Tenten with a small blush.

"Yeppers, he sure can grow on ya." said Ino.

"He deserves a happy home and now that I'm here I hope I can give him it." said Hinata.

"Man, Hinata your confidence has grown a lot." said Tenten.

"Thanks, I don't know why though but I think it has something to do with Naruto." said Hinata with a small blush.

"That reminds me, way are you living with Naruto?" asked Ino.

"Oh my father caught me in bed with Naruto-kun so he kicked me out." said Hinata looking slightly depressed.

"Wow girl already. Is he good in bed?" asked Ino with a perverted smile.

"Oh that's so PG-13 of you Hinata-chan." said Tenten.

"NO! Not like that I meant like you know sleeping." said a flustered Hinata.

"Now girls were are we going to start?" asked Ino. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They were wondering who would visit, when Naruto was at the hospital. While everyone was shocked, Hinata went to the door to see who it was. It didn't surprise her much that it was Sakura at the door. In her most pleasant voice she said, "Come in Sakura-chan. We were just about to fix the apartment." However Sakura had over heard them and was incredibly pissed. So when Hinata opened the door and said her greeting, Sakura had punched her right in the face.

Sakura was walking towards Naruto's apartment. She was a complete mess. Her crush for Sasuke had been extremely tampered with. She had always thought that Sasuke was her one and only but now she could see herself spending time with Naruto, a lot of time. _'Am I really that sick. Do I only like Naruto because of Hinata. I hope I don't have to see her anytime soon I might just do something I really going to regret.'_ thought Sakura as she walked down the hall towards Naruto's apartment.

She was about to knock on the door when she heard Hinata say, "Oh my father caught me in bed with Naruto-kun so he kicked me out." _'WHAT! That can't be right! Oh my god! That bitch.' _Sakura was fuming now, and her common sense was not in control anymore. All she wanted to do now was to kill Hinata Hyuuga. She tried to calmed down and push down all those angry feelings. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. She was not expecting Hinata to open the door. But when Hinata tried to be nice and said, " Come in Sakura-chan. We were just about to fix the apartment." Sakura was just not in the mood for nice, so she punch Hinata in the face.

To say that Hinata was surprise was an understatement, but who would expect to get sucker punched in the face. It also hurt quite a bit. Hinata was thrown back a few feet. Luckly Tenten caught Hinata, and Ino held back Sakura. She asked Sakura, "What the hell do you think your doing Sakura? Hinata was just being nice." Sakura answer with a "That slut slept with my Naruto-kun!" Hinata countered politely with a "Sakura-chan I think you are confused, Naruto is my boyfriend, not yours and I didn't have sex with him yet." Sakura of course replied with a not so politely, "What do you mean yet, you little hooker." Sakura was trying her hardest to break Ino's grip but it wouldn't bulge.

"I said yet because I plan to have sex with him sometime in the near future, probably tomorrow." said Hinata with a perverted smile. Hinata must not of paid very much attention to the situation at that moment because Sakura lost it the moment Hinata said the word tomorrow.

In a sheer display of pure brute strength, Sakura broke free and tackled Hinata. It was the most one sided cat fight in history. Not because Hinata was weak, no far from it. If Hinata wanted to beat up Sakura she could of. It was because Hinata didn't want to hurt one of Naruto's precious people. Sakura however didn't care at all and just kept on punching Hinata in the stomach.

Tenten and Ino broke up the fight before Hinata was seriously injured. She had a black eye though and probably had a few bruises. Sakura was still fuming but looked like she had calmed down quite a bit. Hinata was incredibly stunned by Sakura's attack, she was hoping that Sakura and her could be good friends.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Sakura!" said a very angry Tenten as she and Ino holding on to Sakura.

"Come on why are you being such a bitch!" said Ino truly surprised that Sakura could do something like this.

"Me the bitch, no Hinata is being the bitch by dating Naruto. He's on my team, why don't you go bang one of your own teammates, like Kiba or Shino!" said Sakura.

"Actually Sakura, I'm dating Kiba." said Ino. This shocked everyone in the room.

"Really when did this happen, Ino-chan?" asked Hinata wondering why didn't Kiba tell her.

"It happen right after the whole Sasuke thing." said Ino as all attention was directed on her. "I was waiting for Chouji to get out of surgery. I decided to go visited Kiba and see what he was doing." Ino then looked away for a second almost like she was having a flashback. "He was just sitting in the room alone petting Akamaru who was unconscious at the time. I don't know why that simple show of affection got to me but it just did." she said with a small blush. "At first I wasn't sure he would even like me back because I thought he liked Hinata but after talking to him for a few hours. He asked me out and I said yes. I have been visiting him everyday since."

"Oh that's so sweet!" said Hinata as she giggled like a school girl.

"That's nice to hear, I'm happy for you." said Tenten as she gave Ino a hug, She however forgot that she was supposed to be holding Sakura back. Sakura once released didn't do anything, she had gotten over her extreme rage and it had become more of a deep hatred instead.

"So what! You could still go out with Shino, he seems more like your type anyways." said Sakura.

"Shino has a fiancé already." said Hinata,

"Really when did this happen?" asked Tenten.

"He has an arranged marriage with someone in another bug clan that's in the hidden rock village." said Hinata.

"So what, that doesn't give you the right to go out with one of my teammates, just stay away from him." said Sakura with quite a bit of bitterness in it.

"Sakura, I didn't know that you liked him but you're always treating him like crap and he doesn't deserve that. He needs someone who will love and support him no matter what." said Hinata while she tried to look as confident as possible.

"What do you know Hinata, I treat him fine." said Sakura.

"Why do you even want Naruto, I thought you loved Sasuke." said Ino.

"I don't care what you think, because I don't want Naruto, but I want him to be as happy as possible." said Sakura as she tried to sound sisterly except it sounded more jealous.

"Sakura, you're really bring down the mood here so could you leave we've got a mission here to do?" asked Tenten hoping that Sakura would leave because it was starting to get kind of awkward.

"And you can come back when you have a better attitude about Hinata's relationship with Naruto, ok?" said Ino. Ino still considered Sakura as her best friend but what she was doing to Hinata was just plan wrong.

"Fine bye." said Sakura as she stormed out. She really wasn't mad anymore. She was more hurt than anything. The things Hinata had said, gave her an extreme case of the guilt trips.

"Now that the Negative Nancy is gone lets think about what we are going to do next." said Tenten with a huge grin on her face.

"Wait what happen to Naruto's clones?" asked Hinata after she realize that she hadn't seen them since they got to the apartment.

"I got rid of those pest after we got out of the hospital." said Ino with a look of mischief on her face.

"Hey Hinata-chan do you need some ice for your eye?" asked Tenten.

"No I can take care of that later when I'm at the hospital tonight." said Hinata.

"Ok then lets get to work everybody." said Ino as They started to talk about all the things that they will need to fix up the house and how they probably shouldn't of killed off those clones because of all the manual labor they will have to do now.

Naruto was having a very popular day. First he woke up to see his Baa-chan and his girlfriend, then Sakura had came and apologize which was kind of unusual of her. Kakashi had interrupted him while he was reading his favorite volume of Icha Icha Paradise. Kakashi wanted to talk about the mission and give Naruto some tips on the kage bunshin. Konohamaru had came to visit for a little while and helped Naruto pull a bunch of pranks on everyone in the hospital, including Neji who had mostly recovered from his injuries. Jiraiya had visited after Konohamaru had left. They talked about jutsus and quite a few perverted ways to improve his relationship with Hinata. Iruka came to visit too and give Naruto the birds and the bees talk, which completely surprised and sicken Naruto greatly. It was a very awkward subject to talk about with someone you consider a father figure. After Iruka left, Naruto decided to get in a nap before he saw Hinata so they could talk about all the crazy thing she and he did today.

He was having a nice dream. Everything was made of ramen and it was all looking tasty to him. That was until Neji appeared who was made of ramen too. He didn't have a very happy look on his face as he tried to attack Naruto. Tried was the key word there, because as Neji tried to strike, Naruto bit off Neji's hands. Soon Neji just had numbs for arms and was trying to run away from Naruto. However Naruto had already gotten a taste and he wanted more. Neji didn't even stand a chance.

There was a loud knock on the door that woke up Naruto. _'Damn that was one nice dream.' _thought Naruto as he lick his lips. **"What the hell is wrong with you, that was one of the most disturbing dreams I have ever seen."** said the Kyuubi. _'Wussy_, _stay out of my dreams if you don't like them.'_ thought Naruto.

"Who is it?" asked Naruto, wondering who else would visit. He was kind of hoping that it was Hinata.

"It's me, Shikamaru." "Come in then" Shikamaru walked in with his chunin vest and a shogi board.

"So how are you feeling, Naruto?" asked Shikamaru as he sat down in a chair near Naruto bed.

"I'm feeling fine, how's everyone else?" asked Naruto.

"Good, Neji and Chouji are feeling better and will be out probably tomorrow and Kiba is fine, Akamaru woke up from his coma a few hours ago." said Shikamaru.

"That's nice to hear, why are you here at the hospital. I would think it would be too troublesome to come." said Naruto with a snicker.

"Shut up, it is too troublesome, but I was visiting Chouji. He was asleep when I got here so I decided to check up on you." said Shikamaru.

"Thanks man, that means a lot. Hey your first mission as a Chunin was a success."

"Yeah your right I guess I have you to thanks for that." said Shikamaru in an unusually positive attitude.

"No, we all worked hard and accomplished the mission. We all deserve equal thanks." said Naruto with a serious tone.

"Ok, I can live with that. Hey do you want to play Shogi?" asked Shikamaru in a very unShikamaru way.

"Hey what's going on? You hate doing anything." said Naruto.

"Well I haven't played Shogi all day because Asuma is on a mission and Chouji is out cold."

"Oh, well I guess one game won't hurt." said Naruto as Shikamaru fixed up the board.

Three hours and twenty six games, Naruto was starting to get the hang of the game. Shikamaru was still beating him badly just not as bad as when they started. Naruto was having a great time because he loved spending time with his friends and the game was growing on him. Shikamaru was having a good time too because Naruto actually tried every time they played. Chouji didn't have the spirt of competition as Naruto had and Asuma didn't focus enough to make it fun. Also Naruto was getting the hang of it and was slowly starting to challenge him.

Nether of them noticed Hinata walk in. She had two steaming bowls of ramen. She was stun to see Naruto so calm and relax. So she sneaked up next to Naruto and surprised him with a intimate hug. Naruto was smiling at Hinata while Shikamaru was shock to see the shyest girl in the village give her crush a hug.

"So when did this happen?" asked Shikamaru

"Yesterday when I woke up, I saw Hinata..." Hinata covered Naruto's mouth.

"Yes when he woke up I told him I liked him and that's how everything started." said Hinata. Naruto didn't look like he mind having Hinata's hands on him.

"Well it's about damn time. I mean it was pretty obvious." said Shikamaru.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"She has had a crush on you since...well longer than I have known you." said Shikamaru as he scratching his chin.

"Shikamaru!" said Hinata because she was worried that Naruto would think she was a weirdo again.

"That's my weirdo." said Naruto as he grabbed her by the waist and gave her a very nice kiss.

"Well, I will leave you two lovebirds alone. It's getting late, I guess I will try and find that troublesome sand woman." said Shikamaru as he left.

Naruto and Hinata were still kissing for a while after he left. When they finally separated, Naruto looked Hinata in her beautiful and unique eyes. He could only see love and caring in those eyes of hers. However he also saw that she had a black eye. He would kill anyone who dared to hurt his Hina-hime.

"Hinata what happen to your eye?" asked Naruto who was concerned with her health.

"Oh, Sakura came over to help and She got a little over protective of you. She also jumped me and started to beat the crap out of me." said Hinata.

"When I get my hands on her, I promise I will kill her." said Naruto with a tone of extreme rage in it.

"No, Naruto she was just concerned about you and wanted to make sure you were as happy as possible." said Hinata in a kind and understanding tone.

"Well she shouldn't attack my most precious person. What did I do to deserve you. You are without a doubt the kindest person who has ever lived." said Naruto as he snuggled into her shoulder.

"Your really sweet Naruto and I hope you like what we did to your apartment." said Hinata as she cuddled him.

"Hey that reminds me, what happen to my clones." asked Naruto as he stared at her.

"Oh ha ha ha" was all she could say before Naruto picked up his pillow and started to beat her with it. She of course picked up another pillow and started to beat him with it. Their little pillow fight lasted about ten minutes. When they were done, all they could do was laugh. Naruto decided at that moment that he loved her laughter the most. It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

They finished the night by eating their cold bowls of ramen, the bowls had cooled down quite a bit within ten minutes, and talking about what happen. Naruto left out the parts about Jiraiya and the birds and the bees. When they were done with dinner they just laid down and talked about everything they could think of. After awhile of this, Hinata dosed off while Naruto was telling her about his training with Jiraiya. He just smiled at her and gave her a small kiss on her forehead before he fell asleep next to her.

Hello everybody, thanks from the nice reviews. I hoped you liked this chapter and if you didn't please tell me. Also don't stop reading because it will get better. This was just a boring chapter. And don't be mad about the Ino/Kiba pairing. I was already planing to put those two together. I plan to put Neji/Ten and Shika/Tema in this story later. Don't worry about Naruto leaving Hinata for Sakura. I hate the pairing of Naru/Saku a lot. They don't have any chemistry. In a few chapters I will have ether Lee or Sasuke go out with her. I will probably have Lee and make Sasuke gay (I always thought he was gay, I mean he has all those fan girls and he doesn't do anything with them) if you don't like it then please tell me. Also please review and keep on reading. If you have any advise please tell me.


	3. Coming Home

Chapter 3: Coming Home

Awesomoisawesome doesn't own Naruto

It was the morning that Naruto was scheduled to be release from the hospital. He wasn't the only one ether. Kiba would be released too except he would have to take extremely good care of Akamaru after this. Chouji was feeling better and he was scheduled to leave the next day. He still was quite skinny which was incredibly unusual for an Akimichi, it would be at least a year before he was back to his original weight. Neji was probably the worst out of the three. Tsunade had almost completely healed him. He was going to be released the same day as Chouji. He will be on inactive duty for at least half a year because of the severity of his injuries even after he had healed. Also he was restricted from normal training for at least a month. He was planing to start his training the moment he got out of the hospital though.

Each battle had opened their eyes to the possibility that they weren't as strong as they thought. Especially Neji, it was pure determination and the fact that Kidomaru had completely underestimated him, that a victory was possible. Shikamaru had to get help from the troublesome sand woman to win against another woman, something that upset him greatly. Kiba was embarrassed by the fact Kankuro defeated the twins so easily. And even Chouji thought if he had more training under his belt, he wouldn't have to used any of the pills at all.

Naruto had resorted to using that damn fox's power to stop Sasuke. Even though to him it was kind of like his bloodline limit he extremely disliked the fact he needed it to win though. He had almost lost control over his body and knew that there was very little that kept him from killing Sasuke at the Valley of the End. He knew he needed to practice with the demon's chakra, if he ever wanted to be able to count on it in a desperate situation.

All of them after this mission decided to get more training for their unique bloodline techniques. But who could teach Naruto how to develop his control over with his inner demon. He hoped that Jiraiya could help but he wasn't sure. Tsunade probably had a idea to help him though and maybe that the meeting Tsunade had scheduled was about his training.

Naruto was thinking about his problems as he packed. Hinata was still asleep in the cutest position that Naruto had ever seen. He was worried about involving Hinata with his life. Because he knew that his life was a hard one to live with. However Naruto also knew that Hinata would stay with and support him no matter what happens.

After he was done packing he looked at the clock in his room. It said 5:00, to an average person that would be extremely early. To a Ninja, it still was extremely early. Naruto gently

kissed Hinata on her cheek. Her calm facial expression turned into a small smile that radiated comfort. His feeling for the young woman had grown greatly over the past few days. She was always so loving and concerned about him. Normal people would get tried of this, Naruto wasn't normal. He never had someone to care about him. Yes Iruka and Tsunade loved him dearly. But the loving feelings he gets from Hinata meant a lot more to Naruto. This is what made them the perfect couple, one needed more love than any other normal person, and the other could give more love than any other normal person.

He didn't want to wake her so he created two clones to go take his stuff back to the house and to make breakfast there so when they got home they could have a nice meal. After they left he got back into bed and drifted to sleep.

They alarm went off at 10. Hinata was so comfortable that she didn't want to get up yet. She yawned and slammed her fist right on the alarmclock. It shattered into a million pieces. After that she tried to get back to that cosy place on Naruto's chest. But alas Naruto was already up and stretching. Hinata sighed as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's torso and rubbed her face in his back.

"Wow that feels nice." said Naruto as he enjoyed the feeling of warmth that Hinata was giving him. He twisted around without breaking Hinata's hold on him as he gave her a deep kiss.

"That's a great way to start the day." said Naruto as Hinata just giggled. They got out of bed. Hinata was wondering were all of Naruto's things were until she noticed that Naruto was already dress in his orange jumpsuit. Hinata was always wondering why he like the suit so much. She walked over to Naruto and zipped down his jacket to reveal his black shirt. Naruto though got the wrong idea.

"Are you sure about doing that here, I mean were in a hospital?" asked Naruto with a severe blush. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to have sex in a hospital room.

"No not that, I just like it when you open your jacket." said Hinata with a red face. She wasn't quite ready for that next step yet even though Naruto has seen her masturbate.

"Oh okay...but if I have to keep my jacket unzipped you can't wear yours." said Naruto with a naughty look on his face.

"Fine, you pervert" said Hinata with a giggle. This of course started another pillow fight which lasted about five minutes before they fell down onto the bed. Hinata was still giggling when they stop which caused Naruto to give her a kiss on the lips, she then kiss Naruto back very lightly on his lips. This continued for quite some time before Naruto realized that they had things to do. He tried to get up but Hinata was just holding him there while she tried to get fresh with him.

"Come on, slowpoke. We need to go see about your eye." said Naruto as he got off the bed. Hinata had completely forgotten about her eye. It wasn't that bad, it just look kind of painful.

"Fine, but you're the slowpoke mister." said Hinata as she rushed out of the room giggling, quickly followed by Naruto who chased after her. Hinata had never been this happy her entire life. She normally felt out of place around people, but with Naruto she felt like she had found her place. The only time she remember feeling like this was when her mother was alive.

After they were done with Hinata's black eye, they decide to go see what Tsunade wanted with Naruto. When they got out of the hospital they bumped into Sakura, who was going to visit Sasuke that day. Sakura was happy to see Naruto however when she noticed Hinata her mood turn for the worst. Sakura still didn't like Hinata very much and really wanted to punch her again. Hinata was slightly nervous to see Sakura so soon after the fight and had hope she was much more relax than the day before. Naruto felt extremely awkward because of hearing the story of what happen he had hope that they would have time to cool down. But fate was a harsh mistress.

"Hi Naruto-kun how are you feeling today?" asked Sakura as she pushed Hinata away from them kind of roughly.

"He's doing just fine, we where just leaving so if you could?" said Hinata as she pushed Sakura back with equally as much force as Sakura had. The day before Hinata wanted to be nice but today she just wasn't feeling very patient to deal with Sakura's little attitude.

"So if you don't have any plans do you want to go get a bowl of ramen right now?" asked Sakura as she put one of her hands on Hinata's face and push her away again.

"Actually, Sakura I got to go see what Baa-chan wants." said Naruto who was a little afraid of what might happen if he didn't get out of there soon. _'Is this how Sasuke feels when he is around his fan girls.' _pondered Naruto as he looked for an escape route.

"I could come with you if you wanted?" asked Sakura as she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry again, Sakura but I was planing to go with Hina-chan." said Naruto.

"Ditch her, you deserve so much better, like me." said Sakura as she gave him a very friendly smile. A little too friendly for Hinata's taste as she finally got feed up with how Sakura was just flirting around with her Naruto, not Sakura's, but her's. Hinata got into her Juken _(Gentle Fist)_ stance and activated her Byakugan.

"Hakke Rokuju Yonsho _(Sixty-Four Palms)_." screamed Hinata as she attacked Sakura. "Two strike, four strike, eight strike, sixteen strike, thirty-two strike, sixty-four strike." Hinata called out and hit ever blow that she landed, Neji would of been proud. It was the first time she had ever used the Hakke Rokuju Yonsho and she felt a little bad that it was on a comrade but Sakura had asked for it.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" said Hinata with as much anger she could muster, but it wasn't that much because Hinata was always more of a sad person than a angry person. Naruto though was very proud of Hinata, he had always knew she was powerful she just need to get more motivation and he also felt kind of sorry for Sakura because he too had gotten a Hakke Rokuju Yonsho and they don't feel very good.

Hinata and Naruto started to walk away from Sakura who was just laying on the ground. However Sakura had quite a bit of fight left in her as she got up and tackled Hinata to the ground. First Sakura slapped Hinata in the face while Hinata (who still had her Byakugan on) bit Sakura's arm. Sakura then screamed as Hinata delivered a heavy Juken strike in her shoulder. Sakura then started to rapidly punch Hinata in the chest and face. It looked as if Hinata was about to lose this when out of nowhere Hinata kicked Sakura into the air and preformed her Hakuro Tenbu _(White Haze Dance)_ to Sakura as she fell from the sky. That was the finishing blow to Sakura, as she crashed right through the doors of the hospital from the powerful Juken combo.

"Wow Hina-chan, remind me never to get you angry." said Naruto with a small chuckle, looking over the damage that she did. He hoped that Sakura was okay.

"I hope she learned to respect our relationship." said Hinata with a hint of accomplishment. She had never stood up for herself before and it felt good to do it. Next time Kiba borrowed her shampoo without asking, he was in for a treat.

The rest of the way to the Hokage tower, Hinata stood confidently with her nose slightly pointed to the sky and a smile on her face. She didn't look like the old Hinata who hunched over to blend with the crowds no she looked like she wanted to stand out. Of course this was caused by the adrenaline boast from the battle but it still was kind of nice. She also didn't slouch as much because she wanted to impress Naruto and show him how much she had changed. However she didn't need to try and impress him because he was already impress with her. She had worked hard to change and had almost accomplished it. She still was slightly shy around people but she was more in control of it now.

Inside of the Hokage tower, they walked towards Tsunade's office. There was something strange going on though. All the shinobi were giving Naruto unusual looks. No they weren't the glares he was use too, no far from it. It almost look like acceptance with a hint of pride._ 'Could this have something to do with the Sasuke Retrieval Mission?'_ wondered Naruto as he and his girlfriend made their way to the Hokage's office. When they got there, they heard something that Naruto had never experienced before. It was applause, they were actually cheering for him. One Chunin came up to Naruto and Hinata. He had once brutally beaten Naruto as a child. Naruto tensed up worried that he wanted to pick another fight. But as he neared Naruto saw the look of regret in his eyes.

"Naruto-san, I'm sorry for all the horrible things that we shinobi have done to you in the past. Now however you have proven yourself as a true ninja by bring back the Uchiha traitor. I'm proud of you and now you have earned all of our respect. I hope you can forgive us for not seeing you as Naruto Uzumaki." said the Chunin as he bowed his head.

"Really are you sure I'm in the right place?" asked Naruto hoping this wasn't a dream. He had always stride to achieve everyone acknowledgment. Now he had it or at least the ninja's, but he was afraid that he had stolen it from his best friend though.

"It was partly thanks to Hokage-sama, she reminded us of what we promised the Fourth and how much he wanted us to see you as a hero instead of a monster. Then Sasuke left and we heard how much you sacrificed to bring him back. I am so sorry we did so many horrible things to you, you didn't deserve them at all. We just need to place blame and we were blind and stupid. At least that traitor was good for something." said the Chunin as he tried to hide his face from showing too much regret.

"I'm touch, really. But don't blame Sasuke for betraying us, it wasn't his fault." said Naruto because he was worried this would happen. Naruto knew that the village was a harsh place to find acceptance and now that everyone knew Sasuke had betrayed them. He was sure that Sasuke was about to spend the rest of his life here alone. Naruto knew the pain of being alone and the agony of not having anyone to care about you. He didn't want Sasuke to feel that pain if he could help it.

"What are you talking about Naruto-san?" asked a Jonin in the back truly wondering what was going on. Most of the shinobi were angry at Sasuke because it had reminded them of Itachi incident.

"Sasuke was under the influence of that snake bastard, Orochimaru." said Naruto.

"Orochimaru, wasn't he the one who murdered the Third?" asked a Genin that Naruto didn't recognize.

"Yes, that monster has taken too many innocent lives in his sick quest to be immortal. We have to join together instead of outcast each other or we will never stand a chance against him." Naruto truly hated Orochimaru for all the evil deeds he had done. Naruto knew someone need to end the life of Orochimaru before it was too late. If only they would have stopped him sooner, the Third might have still been alive.

"Naruto-kun"whispered Hinata. She was completely speechless. The words Naruto had spoken, had an incredibly effect on everyone. The power of his confidence was amazing. Hinata found herself loving Naruto even more than before. He truly acted like a Hokage at times like this. _'This is why you will make such a great Hokage, my Naruto-kun.'_ thought Hinata because she couldn't find the words to say it out loud.

There was complete silence for awhile. Then the entire room started to clap for the 12 year old boy who had shown them the right way. The people who didn't trust Naruto yet had entirely changed their minds after those simple words. Right there and then, everyone in that room had a new respect for the boy. They knew he couldn't be a monster, because monsters don't have that kind of power.

"Naruto-san, Tsunade-sama will see you now." said one of the Hokage's guards.

"Okay, thank you everybody see you guys later." said Naruto as Hinata and Naruto went in. Everyone else got back to work and a few people left to go get lunch.

Hokage's office was sight to behold to Naruto. Every time he went in there, he secretly admired the view of Konoha. He would love to just sit in the Hokage's chair and stare out that window everyday. You could even see Ichiraku's if you looked hard enough. He also loved the feeling of greatness when you enter the place. It was one of the main reasons why he wants to be Hokage one day.

Tsunade was sitting in the Hokage's chair looking like she had just gotten up from a long nap. Kakashi and Jiraiya were there too for some odd reason.

"Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan it's nice to see you guys." said Tsunade. She had a trail of drool and ink stain on the right side of her face.

"Baa-chan been sleeping on the job again." whispered Naruto to Hinata which earned him a giggle.

"Hey squirt did you follow my advise?" asked Jiraiya. Naruto just blushed and nearly fainted. Hinata being as innocent as she was asked "What advise Jiraiya-sama?" Naruto was about to have a heart attack. "He was just joking, now what did you want to see me about Baa-chan." said Naruto trying to get off that awkward subject.

"Yes, well from this moment on, Team 7 will be discontinued" said Tsunade with her Hokage tone of voice.

"What why?" Naruto had thought things were going to go back to normal, not get spilt up from the only family he had ever known.

"Hinata-chan will you be a dear and let us talk with your boyfriend alone please, it will only be a few moments." said Tsunade in the sweetest tone she could muster.

"Okay Tsunade-chan, good luck Naru-kun." said Hinata as she walked out of the offices. She felt like she was being left out of something important but she didn't want to argue about it yet. She knew when Naruto was ready he would tell her.

"Why did Hinata-chan have to leave?" asked Naruto. He hated to be away for her and if there was away to avoid it, he would try.

"Naruto, there are quite a few reason why we are splitting up Team 7." said Kakashi was a tone of sadness. Kakashi had started to think of Team 7 as a family and it hurt to spilt up like this.

"One of those reasons is Akatsuki, They are coming in three years to capture you and we need to be prepared you, Naruto" said Jiraiya. Naruto knew that he need to be serious now.

"I have decided to take you as my new pupil Naruto and teach you how to defend yourself in that time." said Jiraiya.

"What about Sasuke and Sakura?" asked Naruto. Sure Sakura had been acting kind of weird lately and Sasuke tried to kill him but Naruto was still sad to lose them as teammates.

"I'm going to take Sasuke, so don't worry Naruto. It's for the best, because I can teach him how to use his Sharingan. But I am still sad to lose you guys, I have always considered you guys my family Naruto. And I still think Team 7 is a family we are just going are separate ways. And I hope you can forgive me." said Kakashi. Kakashi already knew Naruto thought he played favorites, this was just going to make it worst.

"It's ok, I understand. Besides I got a Sannin teaching me now, it's almost certain that I will be a Hokage now. You better watch out Baa-chan, your already kind of old. Just a matter of time." said Naruto with a huge smile on his face. But everyone in the room could tell this was an act. They guessed Naruto was going to be really torn up inside after hearing the news. "Hey what will happen to Sakura then?" asked Naruto almost forgetting her.

"Oh I will be taking her on and teaching her medical jutsus." said Tsunade. She felt that they would need more medicnins in the future.

"Could you do me one favor, Tsunade-chan." said Naruto. Tsunade-chan was the closest thing to respect that Naruto would ever call her and she knew it.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" asked Tsunade. She had a feeling it had to do with his girlfriend.

"Could you help out Hinata and teach her some medical jutsu. She wants to be a medicnin almost as much as I want to be Hokage." said Naruto. It was true that Hinata wanted to become the best medicnin in the village but her father would never approve, however it didn't matter if he approved or not now.

"Yes, Shizune and I will teach her too." said Tsunade wondering would this be a good idea. But how could she say no to Naruto after all he has done and gone through.

"Thanks Baa-chan you're the best!" _'And now Hinata can make her dream come true.'_ said and thought Naruto as he gave the Hokage a giant hug. She just smiled down at him and hugged him back. She wouldn't admit it, but Naruto was one of her most precious people if not the most precious. She loved the boy like a son and was happy she could help.

"Naruto before you go, how about I treat you and Hinata to some ramen?" asked Kakashi. He wanted to spend some time with the blond boy. But he regarded the fact that his wallet would probably be dead after this.

"Really why?" asked Naruto. Naruto honestly didn't care, the idea of geting free ramen was too tempting.

"Just to spend some time together, does there have to be a reason?" said Kakashi. He didn't want Naruto to think he was getting soft though. That reason was all Naruto need to hear, he was already jumping up and down. He ran over to Jiraiya and asked him "Come on Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei is paying."

"No thanks kid, I think I need to get caught up on my 'research' if ya don't mind." said Jiraiya with a perverted smile that gave Naruto the creeps.

"I do mind though!" cried Naruto hoping his new sensei would stop his old habits and focus on training him.

"Did I asked if you cared?" said Jiraiya.

"You say 'if ya don't mind' well I mind." said Naruto who was angry that a 50+ year old man could still do that without feeling any remorse.

"Well yeah so..." stumbled Jiraiya as he teleported out of the room.

"Damn that pervert." said Naruto. He gave one last hug to Tsunade and walked out of the office. Kakashi and Naruto found Hinata sitting on a bench outside the office waiting for them or at least Naruto. They caught Hinata up on the current events (Hinata gave Naruto a nearly X-rated kiss when she found out about her new training, something Naruto enjoyed greatly.) and headed out towards Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

On the way there, they talked about all the good times Team 7 had. Hinata loved the stories and wondered why her team never had cool adventures like Naruto's. Naruto bragged to Hinata about how he had saved Fujikaze Yukie and help her become the princess of Snow country. Hinata was one of Fujikaze Yukie's biggest fans, in fact 'The Adventures of Princess Funn' was her favorite movie.

Once there, Teuchi and Ayame greet them warmly. Naruto hadn't ate there since the day before the Sasuke retrieval mission, when he and Sakura had their 'date'. It hurt to remember the promise that he had broken to her, but today was the start of a new chapter in his life, and he would enjoy ever moment instead of regretting the past.

"Where the hell have you been brat, I almost went bankrupted because of you leaving." said Teuchi in a playful tone.

"Sorry, sorry I didn't know that you guys depended that much on me. Think if dango was my favorite food" said Naruto.

"That's blasphemy to say such a thing, I would have been out of business long ago if it wasn't for your gluttonous ways." said Teuchi. He had always messed with the boy since he could remember.

Teuchi took they're orders. Kakashi ordered a bowl of shrimp ramen, Hinata ordered a bowl of beef ramen, and Naruto ordered ten bowls of miso ramen. Kakashi gained a new respect for Iruka. .

"Naruto were have you been, I was worried sick about you." said Ayame. She was always worried about Naruto, ever since he became a Genin. She knew the life of a shinobi was dangerous and Naruto wasn't very careful about his own health. Eating ramen every meal was proof of that.

"OH! I was on an extremely important mission." said Naruto with pride. He then started to tell them all about it. He of course exaggerated a bit too much, but what good ninja didn't.

"Suddenly there were thousands of evilly sound ninjas surrounded me. They each had to be utra-mega-super-Jonin level. It was the most epicaltasious battle ever, I was so fast and powerful that they didn't stand a chance. With in ten, no wait five minutes, they were all on the grass coughing up blood and crying like little babies for mercy, it was awesomotastic." said Naruto as he stood up on his stool to express the shear intensity of the make believe battle.

"That's my hero." said Hinata in the most sarcastic tone Kakashi had ever heard. Naruto however thought she was being sincere so he just gave her a peck on the cheek and continued his incredibly awful story.

"Wait Naruto our ramen is here." said Kakashi. He couldn't take anymore of the lies or Naruto's horrible vocabulary. Naruto actually said the word narutorific, Kakashi knew narutorific wasn't a word but he didn't want to start a argument. Kakashi planed to give Naruto a dictionary for his next birthday.

Hinata and Kakashi started to eat they're ramen at a quicken pace to keep up with Naruto speed. In under five minutes Naruto had already finished 7 bowls while Hinata and Kakashi were only half way done. _'How could any normal human consume that much ramen in so little time?'_ thought Hinata and Kakashi. However Hinata's perverted side started to wonder how good Naruto was with his tongue.

"So Naruto who's your little girlfriend here and what happen to pinky?" asked Ayame.

"Mmmh umm blahhh munch, smack." said Naruto with a mouthful of ramen.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, especially around your girlfriend." said Kakashi who was disappointed with his former student. Hinata of course didn't care. She knew Naruto didn't have very many manners but that's one of the things she loved about him. Life with him was going to be quite a bit different than her life with the Hyuugas, or at least she hoped.

"Her name is Hinata Hyuuga and she is the best girlfriend in the world, besides me and pinky weren't going out it was just a date, a very bad date too." said Naruto as he finished his ninth bowl. Hinata was too busy wondering who was pinky and why any sane person would name their child to blush at that comment.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Hinata-san. I'm Teuchi and this is my daughter Ayame. If you are going to date Naruto we will be seeing a lot of you probably." said Teuchi.

They finished their ramen and said a quick good bye. They walked around Konoha for awhile doing nothing but chatting away. Hinata got a good picture of what Team 7 was like. Her team were close friends but Team 7 seemed like a family. She wondered what this spilt would do to Naruto. This was his only family he had. She knew Naruto had suffered for most of his life because of the loneliness from not having a family. She realized that she must help Naruto and become his family, no closer than family, so he would never be alone again.

They decided to spilt up and went there separate ways. Kakashi wanted to go see if Sasuke was okay and Naruto and Hinata where getting tired from walking everywhere and wanted to go home. It was kind of disappointing for Naruto to see his old teacher walk away for the last time as his mentor. Sure Kakashi wasn't the best teacher in the world and yes to Naruto he did seem to pick favorites but their still was that student-teacher bond that mattered a lot to him.

Naruto and Hinata were jumping from roof top to roof top, they were making good time. Hinata was excited about the fact that they were going home, their home, THEIR HOME. Hinata still couldn't get it in her head that she was going to live with Naruto from now on. She knew that this would mean more freedom than she had over at the Hyuuga compound. Now she could read her naughty books whenever she wanted and look at her special magazines anytime.

Hinata was lost in one of her more perverted thoughts and didn't realize that they were already at the door to Naruto's apartment. Naruto was having a hell of a time trying to figure out where his keys where. Normally he just used the window but the girls had closed it, which irritate him greatly. The key was in the most unlikely place you could imagine, his pocket.

Once Naruto regained Hinata attention, they went inside. Naruto was stun to see his apartment, it looked much more friendly. The walls in the living room were painted a nice deep orange color and all the holes in the walls were covered up nicely. There was new furniture, such as a new blue couch, with two end tables next to it, and a big T.V. Naruto wasn't a big fan of T.V. but when he saw it he knew he could start to like it better.

Next was the Kitchen, the walls were a nice creamy lavender color that reminded Naruto of Hinata's eyes. There were more cabinets too, they were painted a deep purple color. He had a new fridge and oven too. They seemed really new aged too. Naruto also noticed that someone had made them breakfast for that morning but it was cold now. Naruto felt stupid about not coming home in time to enjoy the breakfast his clones had made.

"Naru-kun, I think someone broke in and made us breakfast..." said Hinata who was confused. Why would a thief make breakfast.

"Hahaha... I sort of sent some clones to make us a nice breakfast after they dropped my stuff off, I guess I sort of forgot." said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

Hinata however thought this was extremely funny and started to laugh, not giggle laugh, at Naruto which made him a little red from embarrassment. After Hinata was finished, she offered to clean the table and start dinner. But Naruto being the gentleman and the lazy ass he is just created three clones and told them to do whatever Hinata wanted. Hinata overheard this and got quite a few dirty ideas. Naruto however just walked over to the couch and turned on the T.V.

Hinata was enjoying herself greatly. She had always loved to cook. Maybe it was the fact she could express herself through it or she just liked the feeling of being a mom. The clones where doing random things for her. She had to admit they were useful and because they look like Naruto she liked them even more.

For awhile Naruto ,who was still siting on the couch watching TV and talking to Hinata as she was cooking. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Naruto got up and walked to the door to get it. _'Damn when did I get so popular, man that was one comfy spot'_ thought Naruto as he answered the door.

It didn't surprise him when he saw Jiraiya there. Sometimes Jiraiya stayed at Naruto's apartment when he gets kick out of his hotel for doing unspeakable things. He really needed to get Jiraiya off his bad habits.

"Hey Ero-sennin, kicked out again?" asked Naruto in the least respectful tone anyone has ever heard.

"No brat, I just came for a visit." said Jiraiya. This completely shocked Naruto, Jiraiya never ever visited before, he was always too busy peeking.

"WHY!" asked Naruto in a loud voice.

"Because you're my new apprentice, that's why and what smells so good?" said Jiraiya as he pushed by Naruto. Naruto just stood there wondering _'What the hell.'_

"H-Hello Jiraiya-sama, would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Hinata when she saw him.

"Yes that would be nice, see boy why don't you give me as much respect as Hinata?" asked Jiraiya.

"Because, I know you're a dirty old pervert who is a drunk." said Naruto.

"Why you little..." said Jiraiya as he jumped Naruto and but him in a headlock.

"Ahh...No one makes a fool out of Jiraiya." scream Jiraiya as he erupted into laughter. Naruto noticed that Jiraiya wasn't paying any attention, so he kicked him in the family jewels. Jiraiya went down and Naruto was laughing victoriously. Naruto went back to the couch and waited for supper. Jiraiya sat down in a chair by the window, it was nice and comfy.

"Naruto, when did you get all this new stuff?" asked Jiraiya as he tested out the massager.

"Hinata and the other girls fixed up the apartment yesterday, I think they did a great job." said Naruto as he returned to his new favorite show. It was a cooking show that only cooked exotic favors of ramen.

"Speaking of Hinata...she living with you now right?" asked Jiraiya as the familiar perverted smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah...so what of it?" asked Naruto who was getting a little nervous about where Jiraiya was going with this conversion.

"You guys are going to sleep in the same bed right?" asked Jiraiya who was getting more perverted by the minute.

"Yeah...I think" said Naruto.

"You have heard the story of the birds and the bees right?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yeah don't remind me... so what does this have to do with Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Everything!" said Jiraiya with the most perverted laugh in history. Naruto would lose his virginity very soon, which made Jiraiya proud of the boy.

"WHAT! no we're not ready for that!" Naruto was speechless. He started to wonder if there was a chance he might have to do the dirty tonight.

"Come on, you know you want to and I can tell your little girlfriend wants to too." said Jiraiya proudly because he felt like a detective.

"I don't know yet...wait are you sure?" asked Naruto

"Of course haven't you notice by now?" asked Jiraiya.

"Notice what?" Naruto thought he knew all about Hinata.

"She, my friend, is a pervert of the highest quality." said Jiraiya.

"WHAT!...No way I mean well...it kind of makes sense, but are you sure?" Naruto wasn't sure about the whole thing. He kind of suspected it when he caught Hinata masturbating but didn't want to judge her yet. Maybe she just needed to release so tension.

"I caught her peeking at you when you were out of it." said Jiraiya in a matter of factly tone.

"What...well I guess that makes sense, but I don't care. Hinata is a big girl and can do the things she wants to do without my approval." said Naruto.

"I think the thing she wants to do is you, Naruto." said Jiraiya in a very perverted tone.

Naruto didn't responded or even hear Jiraiya's little joke. He was too deep in thought about Hinata's hobby. He was known to hate all perverts, but for some reason he didn't hate the fact that Hinata was a pervert in fact he found it very arousing. But he would never tell anyone that.

"Naru-kun, Jiraiya-sama, dinner's ready!" said Hinata as the clone placed the last plate on the table. The clones disappeared and they started to eat. Hinata had made Teriyaki chicken for them. It was a slight disappointment for Naruto because he was hoping for ramen but Hinata was an amazing chef.

"This is really good Hinata, where did you learn to cook like this?" asked Jiraiya. He thought all main branch relied on servants and couldn't do anything for themselfs.

"M-My mother taught me before she died..." said Hinata tried to turn away and hide the sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Hina-chan. But I bet she was a great woman." said Naruto who was trying to lift Hinata's spirits.

"Yes, she was a kind and gentle woman that I loved greatly...she was always nice to me and encouraged me to do my best. But she died when she had my little sister Hanabi...after that our family just started to get cold..." Hinata trailed off and looked as if she was thinking very hard.

"I hope my sister is ok, my father can be kind of mean at times." said Hinata in her quiet but sincere voice.

"I know she is, if she is half as tough and smart and beautiful and..." Naruto just kept on going but Hinata didn't mind at all. "... as you are my Hina-hime." said Naruto was a hint of seductiveness in it. Hinata was at a loss of words while Jiraiya had a different opinion. To Hinata it was incredibly romantic and made her want to jump Naruto right there and have mind blowing sex with him but Jiraiya found it kind of creepy.

Jiraiya thought he should interrupt them and stop the slight creepiness this conversion was starting to have. "Naruto, I also came here to talk about your training." said Jiraiya because he knew that would ruin the mood. It did its job but Hinata still put her hand on Naruto's thigh. This was a nice surprise for Naruto who enjoyed it very much.

"What am I going to do?" asked Naruto who was starting to get a little squirmy. Hinata was starting to slowly massage Naruto's upper leg. Jiraiya didn't notice or he just didn't want to ruin this for Naruto so he continued

"First I am going to make sure you can use the Rasengan _(Spiraling Sphere)_ with one hand instead of needing a clone's help." said Jiraiya.

"Why my way works just well." said Naruto. He thought it was brilliant of him to figure it out like that.

"Sometimes you won't have the opportunity to create a clone and besides do you want to waste half of your chakra every time." said Jiraiya in his wise teacher voice.

"Fine I guess your right, but how long will it take?" Naruto knew he didn't have very much time to become more powerful.

"I'm not sure, it took you one month to learn the technique while the Forth spent three years. I would guess another month but I'm not sure." said Jiraiya.

"Wow Naru-kun, that's amazing you learned a move that took the Forth three years in a month." Hinata was truly impressed with Naruto's abilities as a ninja. "Wait, what is the Rasengan?" asked Hinata.

"It's the greatest jutsu in the world, and its Jiraiya's and my signature move. The Forth was the one who developed it and used it as his signature move first though. It's a incredibly hard A-ranked jutsu which doesn't require hand seals. You need to know the tree climbing and water walking exercises to use it. It's kind of like the Chidori but much better and a lot less messy." said Naruto.

"Oh...wait what's the Chidori?" asked Hinata. Naruto would of fell out of his chair except Hinata was still kneading his thigh.

"Are you serious! It's Sasuke's and Kakashi's move. Didn't you see it at the end of the Chunin exam?" asked Naruto.

"Oh yeah right...of course I mean wow..." Hinata was a terrible liar but she didn't want Naruto to know that she didn't see his fight.

They finish their meal after which Jiraiya told them tales of when he was a genin. Their team seemed a lot like Naruto's old team. All the stories were very funny and had them laughing quite a bit. Naruto wondered why Orochimaru betrayed them, he seemed to be a nice guy who was slightly gay. He also told Naruto that they would start trying in two weeks because he had to go out of town and track someone. Naruto knew it was Akatsuki that Jiraiya was going to research but didn't want to start a commotion so he just made sure Jiraiya promised to stay safe.

It was getting kind of later when Jiraiya decide to leave. He bide them a goodnight and winked at Naruto who just blushed greatly. Hinata wondered over to Naruto and gave him a deep and passionate kiss. Naruto loved the feelings that Hinata gave him, feelings that he never knew existed until Hinata came in his life.

They moved to the couch and begin to cuddle and romance each other for awhile. They were startled when someone else knocked on the door. "Probably Ero-sennin forgot something." said Naruto as he got up and answered the door.

He was shocked to see it wasn't his new sensei but a small girl probably 7 or 8 years old. She had long black hair that had a hint of blue in it, and was dressed in a ninja outfit, but what stood out the most were her eyes. They looked exactly like Hinata's, almost a perfect match. He knew that Hyuuga eyes looked kind of the same but if you look closely at them you can find a different usually. He wondered why this girl look exactly Hinata except for her hair, she even had the familiar blush on her face.

"Hello...um...is my sister here..." said the girl who was obviously Hanabi.

"Yeah I think... your name is Hanabi right?" asked Naruto. He wasn't sure if she was Hinata's sister and didn't trust many Hyuugas (except Neji but it was limited).

"Yes... and your Naruto-kun right?" asked Hanabi with a blush that could rival Hinata's. Now normally Hanabi didn't blush, but she seemed to have developed a slight crush on our blond blue eyed hero. _'Those blue eyes go on forever'_ thought Hanabi as she looked Naruto in the eyes for a second. Naruto was getting uncomfortable just standing there so he invited her in. The moment she walked through those doors and saw Hinata, she ran towards her sister and gave her a huge hug. Hinata just looked down at her sister with eyes filled with concern and love, she wrapped her arms around her little sister and they both started to cry. Naruto felt slightly awkward seeing them like that, so he walked up next to them and joined in their hug while he tried to consoled them.

After awhile the girls settled down and stopped crying. They were still hugging though. "I was so worried about you!" said both of the girls at the same time. "I didn't know what happen when you didn't come home, I thought father did something horrible to you. I was so scared." said Hanabi as she buried her head in her sister's bosom. Hinata was touch by her sister's affection, Hinata always loved her sister and would do anything to protect her. Hanabi loved the warm safe feeling she always got when she was near her older sister. Naruto saw something different in Hinata's eyes, it seemed warm and motherly. It reminded Naruto of Tsunade's eyes when he woke up from his coma.

"Hana-chan, don't worry I'm safe now. I have been worring about your safety all this time too...I don't know what I would do if something happen to you because I wasn't there." said Hinata as she tightened her grip around Hanabi.

"Hanabi-chan do you want so hot chocolate? You too Hina-chan?" asked Naruto. He was feeling like he need to give them some space.

"Yes, thank you Naruto-kun." said Hanabi. After Naruto left to the kitchen, "Hina-chan what happen between you and dad to make him so angry?" Hanabi had never seen her father that pissed off before in her life.

"Oh...well he caught Naru-kun and me in well bed." said Hinata, who knew her sister would want details.

"What! You guys have already had sex..." Hanabi was cut off by Hinata's hand.

"No! We just slept in the same bed." said Hinata with a huge blush. Why did everyone think they had sex.

"That's not that bad." said Hanabi.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"Dad's been extra mean lately. I can't stand it anymore, when are you coming back?" asked Hanabi.

"Never, I hate how Father has been treating me and I don't plan on going back there." said Hinata was the most courageous voice she could muster. Hanabi was stun her sister said that.

"Please come back, I can't stand the loneliness of that hell hole anymore." said Hanabi with tears in her eyes. Hinata couldn't leave her sister to suffer that much, she knew that loneliness is a thing you can't fight alone. But she was enjoying her freedom and didn't even know if Hiashi would let her back.

"I don't know Hana-chan, I don't think father will let me come back." said Hinata.

"Then she can stay with us." said Naruto in his heroic voice. He had just walked back in when he overheard there dilemma.

"What about father?" questioned Hanabi. She knew her father would never let the heir of the Hyuugas leave.

"We talk to Baa-chan in the morning, okay Hanabi-chan?" asked Naruto as Hanabi blushed.

"Who's Baa-chan?" Hanabi knew that they would need someone very important to make Hiashi do this.

"That's what Naruto calls the Hokage." said Hinata. This took Hanabi by surprised, _'He calls the Hokage Baa-chan and gets away with it, he must be really important.' _thought Hanabi.

"I'm sure Baa-chan will help us and you can stay here tonight ok?" asked Naruto not wanting to over step his boundary.

"Okay thank you Naruto-kun." said Hanabi.

"Why did you come here Hana-chan, not that I'm complaining though." said Hinata as she got her and Hanabi's hot chocolate and motion for them to sit on the couch.

"I came to bring you your stuff that I manage to smuggle out before father destroyed everything." said Hanabi as she lifted up a bag of goodies.

"Thanks you're the best, what did you get?" asked Hinata. She hoped it was her healing herb kit.

"I brought your diary, your stuff fox, your jewelry box, and your medical supplies." said Hanabi as she gave Hinata all her stuff except the diary which she handed to Naruto.

"What do we have here?" said Naruto as he looked through it, Hinata jumped at him but he dodge her.

"Give it back!" said Hinata who was worried what Naruto would think.

"Wow how long have you been dreaming of me like this?" asked Naruto with a blush. He was reading a passage were Hinata had written an extremely dirty dream. Because Naruto wasn't paying any attention, Hinata had the opportunity to take back her diary.

"Well...I...you...know..know..uh..." said Hinata who didn't want to answer the question.

"Since she was 9, or at least that's when she started to write them in there." said Hanabi with a giggle.

"YOU READ MY DIARY!" screamed Hinata in the loudest voice Naruto had ever heard Hinata use. She also was chasing Hanabi around the room, Naruto found this unbelievably funny and just rolled around the ground holding his sides.

After they settled down, Hinata showed Hanabi her room. Hinata had been planing to sleep in the same room with Naruto but incase he didn't agree with this she fixed up the guest bedroom too. There was only two words that described the room, lavender and girly. Everything in the room was lavender from the comforter to the walls. It was also had lots of flowers painted on everything plus there were a few potted plants. Hanabi loved the room, she had never had a room that was so decorated. Hinata knew Hanabi would love the room, they had pretty much the same taste in everything including men too.

Hanabi changed into some of Naruto's old clothes to sleep in. The clothes were a bit snug but Hanabi didn't mind, she was still slightly nervous about what her father would do if he found out that she ran away. To him it would be worst than suicide, Hyuugas don't run from there problems. But what else could a 8 year old do.

Hinata could sense that her little sister was nervous and wanted help her in anyway. "Hana-chan don't worry, when Naruto is involved things usually end up for the better." said Hinata as she gave Hanabi a slight squeeze. Hanabi looked like she was feeling a tiny bit better.

"Hina-nee-chan do you think I could sleep with you and Naruto tonight, please!" said Hanabi.

Hinata knew the real reason that Hanabi wanted to sleep with them. She knew the moment Hanabi blushed when Naruto was around. It was obviously a crush, you would have to be Naruto not to realize it. But she seemed a little scared too so it wouldn't be that bad right.

"Sure I don't think Naru-kun will mind." said Hinata as she picked up Hanabi in her arms and carried her to her and Naruto's room. Their room was the same color as the living room and it had a bunch of pictures and potted plants. It had a nice family feel to it. Hanabi jumped out of Hinata's arms and landed right in the middle. Hinata had to giggle at Hanabi. Hanabi was never allowed to act like a kid at the Hyuuga compound. Maybe this was for the best for her or at least that was what Hinata hoped for. She didn't know if they could take care of Hanabi by themselfs. But they would be willing to try or at least Hinata would be. She knew Naruto would help too because he would want to make sure Hanabi didn't get the same experience as a child as Naruto did.

"Wow I get to be with the two most beautiful girls in the world, man I must be the luckiest guy in Konoha." said Naruto as he jumped onto the bed next to Hanabi. Both of the girls blushed and giggled.

"I hope you don't mind if Hanabi sleeps with us tonight." said Hinata as she sat down right next to Naruto on his other side.

"Of course not, it will be kind of like a sleep over right?" said Naruto as he fixed his pillow. Hinata got her stuff fox and settled down on the right side while Naruto got the left. Hanabi laid right next to Naruto and snuggled into him. There was slight blush on his face and Hinata was giggling at Naruto's expression. It didn't take them long to fall asleep.

Thanks everyone for the reviews. Sorry this chapter took so long but I hope it's good. If you are want to know when the next chapter is coming out check my bio I leave a daily report of how far I have gotten that day. And the white haze dance is a move I got off of wikipedia just like most of the spelling. I might of gotten Chouji's name misspelled though.

I have already planned a sequel, but this story has took a different path than what I wrote on paper. I want to thank these people for their kind support. (Don't worry about Sasuke being gay he will probably be with Sakura or something like that or it could be a Sasuke/Sakura/Lee triangle...that might be awkward)

a pen name that no one has

fallenfox

twistedtiger

pilzeper

Cre A. Tor00x

smile harted

BLaCkMOonSLavE


	4. Hyuuga VS Uzumaki

Chapter 4: Hyuuga VS Uzumaki

Awesomoisawesome doesn't own Naruto.

The next morning started off slightly awkward for our hero. Hanabi was snoring lightly on Naruto's chest with Hinata clinging tightly on his right arm. Both of them were fast asleep and Naruto could hardly more at all. He hated the fact that he was the first one awake but he couldn't go back to sleep.

Naruto was worried about what he would have to do that day. He knew Hiashi could be a stubborn jackass when it came to his daughters but Naruto just wanted the best for them. He looked at Hanabi as she buried her face in his chest, almost like she was desperately trying to find warmth and love within him. He wondered if Hinata and Hanabi were as lonely as he was, that idea scared him greatly. He didn't want them to go through the same torture of loneliness that he had to endure his whole life. People need love he was sure of that. Naruto liked, no he loved both of them greatly, he didn't know where this came from though. He just knew that they belonged together in one big family, even if he had just met Hanabi.

He had plenty of time to think due to the fact that he was stuck there for an hour before Hanabi started to stir and turned over onto Hinata. That broke Hinata's grip on his arm because she traded it for her sister. They snuggled together and Hanabi went back to snoring as if nothing had happen. They looked so innocent Naruto didn't have the heart to wake them so he got up and started breakfast. He knew not everybody loved ramen for breakfast so he decided to make something different.

Hinata and Hanabi awoke to the smell of something burning. They smiled at each other when they realize how close they were. Whenever Hanabi was scared or nervous she would always crawl in bed with Hinata, it had always been like that ever since Hanabi could walk. Hinata didn't mind, she felt slightly better every time Hanabi did it.

They tried to go back to sleep, but they heard someone swearing loudly. They gave up and decided to see what was going on. Hinata and Hanabi were pleasantly surprised to see Naruto trying to cook breakfast. They snuck up on the blond and gave him a hug from behind. Hinata nuzzled the back of Naruto's neck and Hanabi nestled the side of his leg. Naruto lend back and caught Hinata's lips in a short kiss. He also put a hand on Hanabi's head and gentle messed up her hair. "Good morning, sweetheart and little sweetheart." said Naruto as both of the Hyuuga girls blushed. "Breakfast is almost ready why don't you girls get the table set up ok?" asked Naruto as he went back to cooking. He was kind of getting the hang of it, ramen was so much easier to cook.

What Naruto had cooked couldn't be described with words. The girls just smiled and tried to eat it. Naruto liked the stuff and was proud that he had actual cooked something other than instant ramen. To Hinata and Hanabi though, it was slightly less enjoyable but they were happy with it nevertheless.

They talked and ate like a normal family would have. Naruto learned that Hanabi was in the same class as Konohamaru and his gang. Hinata and Hanabi never did this when they were with the Hyuugas. All they did was eat in silence and didn't have any contact with each other. That was the normal atmosphere of their old household. It wasn't one that any sane child would love.

It didn't take them long to get through with breakfast. Naruto was the first to take a shower while Hinata did the dishes. Hanabi wondered why Hinata needed to use her Byakugan to wash them though, then she saw the trickle of blood that came out of her nose and realize what her sister was doing. Hanabi wondered why Hinata liked to see Naruto's shower so she activated her own Byakugan. Hanabi almost passed out at the sight of Naruto naked, now she knew why Hinata liked. She was still a little too young to understand it, but it wasn't a terrible sight for her at least.

When Naruto got out of the shower, he wondered why both of the girls blush deeply and looked away from him. He also noticed that they had their Byakugan on too. It took him awhile to realize what they had done. From that moment on he knew that he would never be able take another shower again.

It took them awhile to get ready from all the blushing they did, but they managed to leave without any awkwardness. They were heading towards the Hokage tower to see what if Tsunade could help them in anyway. _'I wonder what Baa-chan is going to think...'_ worried Naruto as they arrived there.

When they got to her office they heard the familiar snoring sound that usually came from the office in the mornings. To say Naruto was scared was an understatement. He knew how hard it is to wake her up and what would happen if they tried. They walked in carefully and made sure not to slam the door as they closed it.

Tsunade's head was on the table and she was snoring loudly. The girls giggled while Naruto moaned out his disappointment. He knew he would have to wake her up and didn't want to be throw through the window again. As he walked to his certain doom, he saw a book on the ground. With speed only a shinobi has, Naruto picked up the book and tossed it at the sleeping Hokage. Then he ran behind Hanabi for protection. Hinata didn't know who to be more ashamed of, Tsunade who got hit by the book and fell out of her chair or Naruto who is using a little girl as a shield. **"Kit, you fell a notch in my book," **said the Kyuubi. _'I did what I had to do!'_ countered Naruto who thought it was perfectly sane to hide behind her.

It took Tsunade a minute for her to completely awaken. Getting hit in the head with a book isn't the best way to wake someone up. She grabbed the book and throw it right back at Naruto. Hanabi ducked and Naruto got the book right in the face. He was sent right through the door and wished he had been tossed out the window.

"Does this happen a lot?" asked Hanabi who had never seen the Hokage before.

"Yeah, Naruto has a habit of annoying her." said Hinata.

Hinata and Hanabi just stood there and waited for Naruto to recover. They were wondering if Naruto would be okay then they heard "Baa-chan what the hell, you crazy old..." he mumbled the last part out as he walked back through the broken door.

Tsunade wasn't in the best moods. She had a splitting headache from the book incident and a massive hangover from the night before. Jiraiya had convinced her to go get some sake with him and ended up nearly dying from alcohol poisoning. She had hoped the nap would of help a little, but she wasn't expecting Naruto to throw a book at her.

"Damn it Naruto what the hell are you doing here!" said Tsunade as she started to hold her head.

"We need your help, baka." said Naruto as he pouted. He didn't like being thrown through the door.

"Naru-kun, please be nice we need her?" asked Hinata.

"Fine, I'm sorry _Hokage-sama_. Will you help us please?" asked Naruto. He was trying to be nice but that was hard work.

"What's your problem Hinata-chan and who's this young girl?" asked Tsunade with her kind hokage voice.

"My name is Hanabi and I'm Hina-nee-chan's sister, Hokage-sama." said Hanabi in the cutest voice she could muster.

"Oh she's so adorable!" squealed Tsunade as she ran over to Hanabi and gave her a tight hug. Hanabi was embarrassed by this little stunt. She just hoped that Naruto wasn't paying any attention because she didn't want to look like a child in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah I know she's cute now can we get to the problem." said Naruto who was slightly jealous of Hanabi's attention getting powers. Hanabi though just blushed at his comment and made Hinata giggle at Hanabi's reaction.

"What's your problem then?" asked Tsunade. She still was holding a struggling Hanabi in her arms.

"We want Hanabi to come and stay with us." said Hinata.

"I think I can convince your father for a little while, how long do you want her to visit for?" asked Tsunade.

"No, we meant that we wanted her to came live with us not visit." said Hinata trying to show more backbone.

"WHAT!" said Tsunade as she dropped Hanabi on the ground. Hanabi fell on her butt, she rubbed it to get the stinging sensation out. She kind of hoped Naruto would rub it for her though.

"She needs us, Baa-chan. You know she doesn't deserve the abuse she gets over there!" said Naruto. He hoped that she could help them but by the look on her face he knew that they probably couldn't count on her support.

"You guys are just kids what the hell do you know about taking care of children?" said Tsunade. She wanted to punch Naruto in the face for being this stupid. She was shocked to see Hinata supporting it.

"We know that a child needs love and she's not getting it there!" said Naruto as he walked over to Hanabi and put his arms around her. Hanabi's face looked like a ripe tomato.

"Tsunade-chan please! She needs us." cried Hinata as she joined Naruto.

"Yeah and it's not like she can't take care of herself but no one needs to be alone. Me and Hinata can give her the love she needs to be happy." said Naruto. Hanabi was surprise that Naruto cared so much about her. Naruto knew how much Hanabi meant to Hinata just by the look her in the eyes and he was starting to get a soft spot in his heart for her too. Hinata was glad that Naruto could be that supportive and knew he of all people could understand the feeling of loneliness without a real family. They just hoped that this would be enough to change Tsunade's mind.

To say Tsunade was surprised was an understatement, she couldn't believe that Naruto would want to take Hanabi in. Then it hit her, Naruto never had a family before and didn't want Hanabi to feel the same way. However she knew no matter what she did Hiashi wouldn't let go of Hanabi without a fight. He had alright lost one heir he wasn't going to give up another probably.

"Naruto, Hinata, I don't know if I could do anything. The only way to change his mind is to go and beat some sense into him." said Tsunade. She was joking about the last part, but she should of know that you can't say stuff like that in front of Naruto.

"Fine, come on Hinata we're going to have a talk with daddy dearest. Baa-chan take care of Hanabi while we're gone ok." said Naruto as he grabbed Hinata by the waist and ran out the door.

Tsunade tried to stop them but they had too much of a head start and she knew she couldn't do anything with this massive hangover she had. She just sighed and walked over to the now shaking Hanabi who was worried what would happen to Naruto and Hinata. She causally picked up Hanabi in her arms and tried to calm her down.

"Do you think Naruto-kun and Hina-nee-chan will be okay?" asked Hanabi. She didn't want Naruto and Hinata risking their lives to make just to make sure she was happy.

"Don't worry, Naruto likes to do stupid things." said Tsunade, "Well it looks like you get to spend the day with the Hokage, aren't you lucky." Hanabi wasn't sure this was a good thing though.

Hiashi was in a bad mood, this bad mood had been a problem since he had kicked Hinata out. He was ashamed of himself for doing this. The girl had been through hell because of him and he couldn't forgive himself. Seeing her with that demon had completely messed him up. He knew of Hinata's crush and had always thought she wouldn't have the courage to do anything about it. Sadly fate wasn't on his side.

Hiashi was in the meditation garden with two main house members. They were discussing the recent events. Hiashi wasn't paying very much attention to their conversation though. He felt horrible about how he had treated Hinata. Before his wife had died he had promised her that he would make sure that both of their daughters would be happy. He had almost forgotten this because of all the clan business he was involved with. Even if the clan didn't get in the way, he didn't think he knew how to keep his promise.

_'I'm sorry, my love I couldn't help Hinata find her happiness...maybe I could do something for Hanabi.'_ thought Hiashi as he pondered what he could do. No matter what people thought of him, he loved his children very much. They were the only reminders he had left of his beautiful and kind wife who had broken his cold Hyuuga mask and help him learn to love. He would do anything to see his daughters happy and loved, but he didn't know what he could do to help them.

There was a large explosion at the main gate, that knocked him out of his train of thought. After the dust settled, four blurs sped towards and stopped right in front of him. One of those blurs was his daughter and one other was the notorious demon of Konoha. "Hiashi, we need to talk!" screamed Naruto. Hiashi just laughed, but his laughter faltered when he saw the other two blurs. _'How much of my family can that bastard turn on me!'_ thought Hiashi as he summoned two main house guards, this was going to be a one hell of a fight.

Naruto had Hinata in his arms and was speeding towards the infamous Hyuuga mansion. Hinata was unbearably nervous about going to see her father again. The closer they got to the mansion, the more the old Hinata started to resurface. Soon she was in tears, worried to death about what her father was going to do to her and her sister.

Naruto felt Hinata trembling in his arms and came to a complete stop in front of the hospital. He placed Hinata down on the ground and she turned her head away from Naruto. The tears falling from her face worried him deeply. When he reached out towards her, she backed away from him almost as if she was afraid of what he would think.

"Hina-chan what's wrong?" asked the blond boy who could barely stand to see her like that. It broke his heart to see her eyes filled with fear. He tried again to embrace her but she just backed away until she was behind a tree.

"N-N-Naruto-kun-n-n I-I-I'm-m s-s-sor-r-ry I can't, I j-just can't plea-ase don't loo-ok at me." cried Hinata as she started to weep. She didn't want to go back to the way things were before she changed. Back to that scared little girl that needed someone to save her. She also didn't want Naruto to see her like this. For him to lose all respect for her.

Naruto couldn't bare it any longer, he grabbed her roughly and held her closely even when she was protesting it. He hated to see anything but a smile on her beautiful face. Her tears hurt him more than any jutsu could have. Hinata gave up resisting and clung tightly to him.

"Hina-chan...I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. He has hurt you so badly...I can see why you don't want to see him again." said Naruto as he kissed the top of her head gently. "But you need to find some courage and help me out, please Hinata, my Hinata, I can't do this alone."

They stood there like that for a little while. Finally Hinata lifted her head and stared right into Naruto's eyes. "Do you mean it Naruto, do you really think I can help you, or even have the courage to do it...to face him." said Hinata as she cast her eyes towards the ground.

"No Hinata I don't think you have the courage..." Hinata felt her world crashing down, "I know you have it you just have to find it." finished Naruto with a sly grin as he kissed her lightly on the forehead. Hinata response to that was a blush and a look of relief. She knew Naruto would always believe in her, now she knew to always believe in him.

Hinata grinned and said "Thank you, Naruto." as she captured his lips in a lovely kiss. She might not of had the courage by herself but with Naruto there she knew she could stand up against the world if she had to.

"You ready to go? Hina-chan" asked Naruto.

"Yes, as long as your there and by my side." said Hinata with a minor blush on her face.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun Hinata-san...What are you guys doing here!" screamed Lee as he and Neji were walking out of the hospital. Naruto and Hinata were surprised to see Lee and Neji there.

"Hey Bushy brow and Neji what are you guys doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Neji-kun just got release today." said Lee in his usual fashion.

"Neji-ni-san how are you feeling?" asked Hinata.

"I'm fine, thanks to Tsunade-sama." said Neji with a smile on his face. Neji had improved his relationship with Hinata after the Chunin exam. Once he looked pass her title and started to notice that she was one of the sweetest girls in Konoha, he began to love her as an older brother would have. He would have never admitted it to anyone though.

"So...what are you and Naruto doing here, together hugging like this?" asked Nej with a snicker. He loved to mess with Hinata about her crush on Naruto. Secretly he was happy to see she finally had the courage to talk to him, but he knew what her father would think if he ever found out.

"Well..." said Naruto as he explain the situation to Neji and Lee. Both Neji and Lee were shocked to find out so much has happen in so little of time. Neji felt genuinely sick hearing what Hiashi did to Hinata and Hanabi. Lee couldn't believe a father would actually do that to his daughters. When Naruto finished both Neji and Lee thought they must do something to help them. Neji looked over to Lee and Lee nodded his head in agreement.

"We are going to come with you guys." said Neji.

"WHAT! I don't need your help you arrogant asshole!" screamed Naruto who secretly glad they decided this.

"Do you honestly think you can do this by yourself." said Neji in his all knowing voice.

"Please Naruto-kun! Let us help you we promise not to fail you." said Lee as he used his good guy pose. The ping from Lee's teeth nearly made Naruto go blind.

"Fine, It doesn't matter come if you want." said Naruto as he and Hinata sped away.

"Neji are you sure you want to do this?" asked Lee as they tried to catch up with the couple.

"Yes, Lee this is something I have to do." said Neji. He felt compelled to help his cousin out of this problem. He didn't know what that feeling come from he just knew he couldn't ignore it.

Lee was proud of Neji for doing this. Neji had changed since the Chunin exam. He seemed more like the good guy instead of the villain. _'Maybe he is finally paying attention to Gai's lectures of youth and passion.'_ thought Lee as they zoomed towards the Hyuuga compound.

Soon they reached the impregnable gates to the mansion. Neji was surprised to see that there were no guards on duty yet. Even without the guards both Neji and Hinata knew it would be difficult to enter or at least enter without being seen. _'Great what do we do now?'_ thought Neji and Hinata. They were not paying attention to Naruto, who seemed to have a plan.

"Naruto-kun, do you have a plan to get in?" asked Lee. Lee was thinking they could just jump over the fence and sneak in there. Naruto on the other hand had a completely different idea though.

"I've got the greatest plan ever!" said Naruto. He then pulled something out of his shuriken pouch, it looked kind of like bunch of explosive notes together in the shape of a ball. The rest of the gang just looked at him as if he was crazy. _'What is he going to with that?'_ thought the trio. Their question was answered when he activated it and tossed it at the gate.

The gate was blown to bits, pieces of it flew everywhere. Hinata and Lee were speechless, Neji just shook his head. He knew it was going to be a long day. They followed Naruto as he ran in straight towards Hiashi. Hinata was slightly afraid to talk with her father, but when she heard Naruto scream "Hiashi, we need to talk!" She realized that her father was just an average person, because of that her fears started to disappear.

Naruto had to admit that Hiashi seemed a little creepy when he laughed. It also seem that Hiashi was surprised to see Neji had join them in their little coup. Hiashi summoned up two guards to help him get rid of this rebellion.

"Hiashi! I'm sick and tired of you abusing your children. I plan to end it today!" said Naruto as he charged up. He didn't want to use his 'special abilities' in front of Hinata but if he had to he would.

"Demon does it look like I care what you say." said Hiashi as he activated his Byakugan. He wasn't sure how powerful Naruto was but he was certain that it wouldn't be enough to defeat him.

Naruto was about to charge Hiashi when the two guards jump in his way. He was about to get rid of them when Lee use his Konoha Senpu _(Leaf Whirlwind) _on one of the guards. The guard was sent flying towards the courtyard. "Naruto-kun, I will take care of him." said Lee as he ran after said guard. After that Neji jumped right next to the guard. "This one is mine, you and Hinata-sama take care of Hiashi-dono." said Neji as he performed his Hakkesho Kaiten _(Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin)_ which sent the other guard soaring in the other direction towards the Hyuuga dojo, Neji followed him.

Hiashi was disappointed that they took care of the guards so soon. He needed to measure how powerful Naruto was. _'Oh well it doesn't matter I just hope he can give me a challenge.'_ thought Hiashi as he got into his Juken stance.

"Why are you even here, do you truly believe that you can change me?" said Hiashi. He was trying to fire up Naruto so he would lose his concentration. However Hiashi didn't know the power Hinata had over Naruto. Just her presents there seemed to calm Naruto down. The old Naruto would have been pissed off and rushed into the fight head first, the new calmer Naruto just looked Hiashi in the eye with a look of determination on his face.

"Hiashi, do you not see what treasures you have. Hinata and Hanabi are worth more than any clan, your just too stupid to notice it." said Naruto with a smirk that Sasuke could be proud of. "Today I plan to take Hanabi from you and give her what she needs, a family." This was the last straw for Hiashi and he rushed towards Naruto, eyes burning with hate.

The guard, who was kicked by Lee, dropped right into a small pond in the middle of the courtyard. As he tried to get up, Lee rushed him and delivered another powerful kick to the side of his head. The guard once again was sent flying, he crashed right into a huge oak tree. Lee ran after him and stopped a few feet away from him, barely out of range of the guard's divination.

"I'm sorry for doing that, but I can not allow you to harm my friends. Please forgive me." said Lee in a polite tone. He didn't want to hurt the man, Lee knew he was just doing his job. But Lee had a job to do too and he wasn't going to let anyone stand in his way._ 'This is for Neji.'_ thought Lee as he got ready for another barrage.

The guard however just stood up and laughed. "I commend you for your attack, it was quite powerful. However your power is nothing compared to that of a Hyuuga. Get ready." said the guard as he activated his Byakugan and got into his Juken battle stance.

Lee was impressed with the guard's speed as he charged forward and attacked Lee with a open palm attack. The difference in the guard's skill and Neji's was enormous, almost a disappointment for Lee. This was still going to be a challenge though because he was recovering from the battle with Kimimaro and he hasn't completely healed from the surgery yet. That meant he couldn't open any gates, in turn meant he couldn't use any of his signature moves. But if he couldn't use his, he would have to use someone else's.

The battle was intense, Lee dodge ever Juken blow the guard could send. But this meant he was on defense most of the time. He waited patiently for an opening to appear. The guard was good, not the best but good in Lee's opinion. Suddenly the guard jumped back with a smirk on his face and said, "Your in range of my divination." He got into the Hakke Rokuju Yonsho position and Lee found his opening. With speed faster than the blink of the eye Lee rushed under the guard's defense and performed his Kage Buyo _(Shadow of the Dancing Leaf)_ sending the guard into the air. Lee appeared behind and delivered a stunning backhand strike to the face. He wasn't finished with that thought as he punched the guy in the stomach, followed by a devastating spin-around kick to the chest. The combined force of his weights and super human strength created a crater around the guard as he landed. Lee called out "Shishi Rendan _(Lion Barrage)_" as he finished the attack.

The guard was out cold and wouldn't get up for at least a few hours. Lee smiled and thought_ 'Sasuke we're even now.'_ as he collapsed beneath the oak tree that the guard had crash into. The strain from the attack and his condition finally caught up with him as he laid there wondering if he had done enough, soon he fell unconscious.

The guard that Neji had chosen, crashed right through the doors of the dojo. It didn't take long for him to be on his feet though. Neji entered the room just as he got up. To a normal person, the expression on the guard's face seemed emotionless. But to Neji, he could see the rage radiating from his opponent.

"Why are you helping them, your suppose to defend the Hyuuga clan not some demon." said the guard. It shocked him to see the Hyuuga prodigy helping the traitor and the kyuubi over the clan. Even if most of the shinobi saw Naruto as a person, it didn't mean that the entire village saw him in a different light. Most of the guards never became shinobi because of their duties they had in the clan.

"Hinata-sama means more to me than some clan who would outcast the only person that I truly respect." said Neji as he activated his Byakugan. Naruto was the only person he had even known that actually earned his respect, not demanded it. He would go to the ends of the world to help Naruto and the causes Naruto had.

"You respect that demon and his whore! I see your not only a traitor to the Hyuuga clan but the entire human race. I plan to put you out of your misery." said the guard as he rushed Neji was a chakra enhanced palm strike. Neji jumped out of the way as the guard continued his path of destruction. The guard was not even at the same level as Neji was. Suddenly a strange pain appeared in his shoulder and he realize he wasn't suppose to fight for at least half a year. Neji became painfully aware that he wasn't at full strength as he was struck in the stomach with a potent Juken blast. He crashed right into the wall with a loud boom. Crawling out of the hole he had made, he knew that the battle he had with Kidomaru would effect him more than he thought.

The guard smirked and said, "Is this the best our clan's prodigy has to offer." Neji hated to be underestimated, especially from someone whose skills where below average. He got up and stared straight into the eyes of the guards. "I'll show you the best I have to offer." said Neji as he got into his Hakke Rokuju Yonsho stance.

"I'm disappointed with you. I thought you would be more original." said the guard as he got into the same stance. Neji just smirked and said in a slight whisper "I'm not done yet..." He shifted his position into the Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho _(Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-eight Palms)_.

The half-witted guard just laughed and said, "Your form is even sloppy, you need more practice. Here I will show you the true power of the Hyuuga clan." They started their attacks. Each strike was countered by the others. They both called out sixty-four strike and the guard smirked once again and said, "You blocked ever blow. Impressive." Neji counterd saying, "Who said I was finished. One hundred twenty-eight strike." as he delivered sixty-four blows in the blink of an eye.

The guard crashed down towards the ground as he felt his tenketsus close. Neji stood over the guard and smirked. The guard saw this and said, "How...how did you get so powerful..." as he coughed up blood.

"This power I have isn't from the Hyuuga clan, no I earned this power because I worked hard and overcame the darkness from my heart. This power is greater than anything I could of found in the Hyuuga clan, it's the power to change oneself for the better. And I learned it from the so called demon and his whore. Don't judge a book by it's cover..." said Neji as he passed out from over working himself.

The guard looked over at Neji with a smile as he realize how wrong he was. _'Maybe there's more to the Hyuuga's prodigy than meets the eye...and maybe the demon boy isn't as bad as I thought he was.'_ thought the guard as he joined Neji in unconsciousness.

This was the first time Hiashi was anything but composed in battle. Naruto's little speech frustrated him greatly, mostly because what he had said was true and Hiashi knew it. But Hiashi would be damn if he let something as unimportant as the truth change his life.

Hiashi landed a open palm strike on Naruto's chest which sent him flying. Hinata jumped and soften the crash with her body. Hiashi was impressed with his daughter's courage to help in this battle even if it was pointless.

"Naru-kun are you ok?" asked Hinata as Naruto picked himself up off of her. He helped her up and said, "I'm fine, but it looks like I need to go up a level." Naruto used his Taju Kage Bunshin _(Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu)_ and created one thousand nine hundred ninety nine clones. Hinata and Hiashi were both shocked to see the level of power Naruto had. Hiashi smirked and said in a creepy whisper, "This is more like it." He wasn't a battle crazy man by no means, but he did enjoy the occasional challenge and it seemed that Naruto could give him that.

"Now everyone get ready lets finish this!" said Naruto as his clone army charged towards Hiashi. "Time for the Shihohappo Shuriken _(Shuriken From All Directions)_," called Naruto as the swarm of clones surrounded Hiashi, they throw their shurikens right at him. Thousands of shuriken came towards Hiashi as he smiled and started to spin. Hiashi performed his Hakkesho Dai Kaiten _(Eight Trigram Palms Great Heavenly Spin) _which created a huge sphere of chakra that stopped all of the shurikens. As Hiashi started to slow down, when the clones attacked him by surprise. Busting out of the ground and delivering powerful kicks to his stomach, launching him into the sky. The clones shouted "U...Zu...Ma...Ki" as they kept on kicking Hiashi in random places. Soon all the clones were in the air and preparing to knock some sense into Hiashi. Naruto and his clones used his Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan _(Uzumaki Naruto Two Thousand Barrage)_, sending Hiashi towards the ground at a frightening speed. He collided with the earth world-shattering quake, creating a five foot deep crater.

"How was that old man?" said Naruto as he landed by Hinata. Hinata was amazed to see how powerful Naruto was, he had easily defeated her father without breaking a sweat. That wasn't a ordinary thing to do and it was at that moment she realize she could never equal as a ninja.

Naruto was smiling greatly, he knew he could of beaten Hiashi he was just afraid that he couldn't without the fox's help. **"Don't celebrate just yet, kit." **warned the Kyuubi who could sense Hiashi was far from beaten. _'Don't worry so much, I kicked his ass. It will be awhile before he will be able to move...'_ Naruto's thoughts were cut short by strange and almost disturbing laughter coming from the crater he had just created.

"That was impressive Naruto, you have earned my respect. However that doesn't mean I will go easy on you anymore." said Hiashi as he climb out of the hole. He truly was impressed by Naruto, very few people have learned the weakness of the Kaiten and even fewer have used it against them. Naruto was one interesting boy and Hiashi was starting to see that.

"Get ready, Hiashi. Because here I come!" screamed Naruto as two thousand orange blurs zoomed towards Hiashi. Hiashi activated his Byakugan and got into his Juken position. Hinata saw what jutsu Hiashi was about to use and she called out to Naruto to stop. Naruto figured it was probably another Kaiten. However the grin on Hiashi face told a different story.

"Naruto, feel privilege to see this attack. Very few people have seen it in action before." said Hiashi as he got into his Hakke Sanbyaku Rokujuichi Shiki _(Eight Trigram Three-Hundred Sixty-One Palms)_. In the blink of an eye, Hiashi disappeared and all of Naruto's clones were defeated. Naruto was hit almost out of nowhere and sent flying towards Hinata again. He was completely surprised to see how powerful Hiashi was. _'The only why I can defeat him is to use one tail of demon chakra,'_ thought Naruto as he picked himself up. Hinata was scared senseless after seeing her father defeat all of Naruto's clones almost in a instant.

Hiashi appeared again almost as fast as he had disappeared. He had a smirk on his face that screamed arrogance. This of course infuriated Naruto, _'How can he be so smug, the bastard!'_ thought Naruto whose pride had taken a definite blow. Naruto was about to get up and rid Hiashi of his haughtiness, when Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm. He looked back towards her and saw traumatized fear in her eyes. "Hinata, stop it! If you let this man control your life you will be miserble. Take control of your own life for once and stand up for yourself!" screamed Naruto who was sick and tired of Hinata's reaction towards Hiashi.

She was stunned to see Naruto scream at her, but the words out of his mouth weren't as brutal as one would think and she knew Naruto was right. She knew she need to stand up and fight, instead of running away from her problems. This was her challenge, the challenge of her life, she always ran instead of fight. Maybe today was the day she could finally stand up and stop her father from ruining her happiness. Then it happen...

"FATHER!" screamed Hinata as she glared daggers at said man, "You're a monster and I don't care anymore, I want let you take my happiness away anymore!" Those words 'my happiness' played through his head, did she find her happiness with this boy. Was it this boy who brought out her courage. Why, why him of all people. Hiashi couldn't think anymore, his head was filled to the brim with thoughts and questions about Hinata and the way he had treated her.

All the rage and hated that Hinata had stored up over the years, came rushing out. She truly felt the need to finish her father off and send him to the hell he deserved. Hinata sped towards her father who looked like he was off in another world. She didn't even bother to activate her Byakugan as she tackled him to the ground. He didn't even resist, due to the guilt trip he was feeling at that exact moment.

"You little bastard, did you once give me the time of day. NO! I hate you, I hate you so much it hurts. You son of a bitch!" screamed Hinata as she clobbered her father. Each strike felt more and more right. It was as if something inside of her had finally snapped. She pulled out a kunai and started to stab him over and over again. None of them were fatal but they stung like hell. She just wouldn't stop on her own, she wanted him to feel the pain, the suffering, the misery that she had felt her entire life. Finally she lifted up the kunai high in the air and was about to perform the finishing blow, when something stopped her. It was Naruto's hand, she had pierced right through it.

"Naru-ru-kun..." said Hinata weakly as she started to cry. Naruto held her and squeezed her tightly. She was crying in his shoulder and Naruto felt his heart break. He knew she had been suffering her entire life, he just didn't know that she had been so miserable. He wished that he could take it all away. Hinata just cried and clung to Naruto desperately for love and support. She was glad Naruto had stopped her from killing her father, she didn't want that on her conscience. But at that moment both of them knew Hinata needed strength and love, which Naruto was glad to give her.

Hiashi just laid on the ground covered in pain, wondering just how horrible he had been. He realize something at that moment, Naruto hadn't been the monster of the story, no Hiashi now knew he, himself was the monster. No body no matter who they are can bare the pain of hurting someone they loved. Hiashi for the first time in his life since his wife had past away cried, not for the pain of the stab wounds, but for the horrible things he had done to Hinata.

At that moment the three of them had decided to stop the fight. Hinata couldn't believe what she had done, her memories where almost like a movie, a very scary movie. She hated herself for it and wondered if Naruto saw her as a monster now. Almost as if he could read her mind, he said, "Hinata don't worry...you had every reason to do that...and you didn't even kill him...I'm so proud of you and your control. I know I would of done something worst than you had." as he kissed the top of her head lightly. He could almost feel the pain flowing through her heart.

"Naru-kun thank you...for believing me...for caring about me...I love you." said Hinata as she broke into tears again. Naruto looked down at her and smiled gently at her. "I know...Hinata...I know, I love you too my gently Hinata-hime." said Naruto as he stroked her hair. Hinata looked him in the eye and kissed him with all the emotions she had at that moment. Naruto returned the kiss with all the love he had stored up, all the love he couldn't give in his lifetime. They stayed like that for a moment, almost as if time itself had stop for them just them.

Hiashi saw this and instead of anger, he felt happiness and relief. He now knew the only way his daughters would find love and true happiness in their lifes would be if they stayed with Naruto. At that moment, the clan and their reputation didn't matter. Only Hinata and Hanabi mattered to Hiashi. He had finally decided to do the right thing for once and let his daughters take control of their lifes. _'I know this is what you wanted, my love.'_ thought Hiashi as he got up still sore from all the cuts on his body.

Naruto saw Hiashi get up and started to summon his demonic chakra. However he notice the look of regret in Hiashi's eyes, and decided it was safe. Hiashi limped towards the couple. Hinata notice this and instead of attacking or running away, she did something she had never done before. Hiashi and Hinata passionately hugged, not in the way lovers did, but more in the way a father and daughter did after a lifetime of not seeing each other.

Hiashi looked Hinata in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, I thought I was doing the right thing but now I see the light. I see your happiness and the path you must take." Hinata was surprised, her father had never apologize or at least never around her. "It's ok, dad It's ok." said Hinata in a whisper, not because she was shy but because the mood asked for it.

"No, Hinata-chan I have done many things in your lifetime to hurt you and I must make it up to you. Not just you of course your sister too, you both deserve so much love that I don't think I could give it to you girls." said Hiashi as he started to tear up.

"Father..." Hinata was speechless. She had never seen her father with so much emotion, he always seem cold and heartless. Now he seemed sincere and caring like a father should be.

"Hinata, please take good care of Hanabi. I know that you and Naruto can give her what she wants." said Hiashi with a smile.

"Are you sure...what about the clan?" asked Hinata, even if she didn't like the way the clan was she still cared deeply for it.

"Screw the clan, your happiness is more important...you know I think I will make Neji the heir if you don't mind." said Hiashi.

"Really are you sure?" asked Hinata, she knew it was Neji's dream to be the head of the clan.

"I always felt bad for Neji, he didn't deserve his lot in life. I want the best for all three of you. I don't even care what the elders think." said Hiashi. He never liked the idea of the curse seal, it was just something that the Hyuugas had done forever and he didn't want to mess with it.

"Oh father..." said Hinata as she squeezed him tighter. This was the first hug she had even given her father. It felt nice and it was everything she had hoped it would be. The burden she was always carrying seemed to disappear in that moment. They finally separated and Hinata gave her father a slight bow.

Hiashi walked over to Naruto and shook his hand. They both smiled at each other, they each had earned respect from the other. Naruto had forgive Hiashi for all the harsh stuff he had said and Hiashi now saw Naruto as his daughters' happiness instead of a demon. It was a beautiful moment for them.

"Naruto-san, please take care of them. I know you can give them true happiness and I'm sorry for all the things I have done." said Hiashi. "It's ok Hiashi-sama, I'm glad you have made it up to Hinata. She is special." said Naruto.

It was later in the day, when Naruto and Hinata picked up Hanabi. They had dropped Neji and Lee off at the hospital after their huge battle. Hanabi had been so glad to see Naruto and Hinata safe, that she ran towards them and jumped on them. Hanabi started to kiss Naruto all over his face as they laid on the ground. Naruto's face was completely red as Hanabi and Hinata started to snuggle him. They weren't even home yet, they were still in the Hokage office. Tsunade just smiled at their actions and was glad that Hiashi changed for the better. Naruto had that effect on people.

It was late at night, by the time the trio had gotten home. They were each tired and happy at the same time. Before they had returned, they stopped by Ichiraku and had dinner there for the first time as a new family. Ayame had found Hanabi to be one of the cutest girls she had ever seen. When she said that, Naruto agreed loudly with her and got a blush for Hanabi. They talked about the events with Hanabi and explained everything to her. She seemed happy with the fact she was going to stay with Hinata. Plus it meant she could spend everyday with her Naruto.

They didn't even bother to get ready as they laid down on the big and cozy bed. They soon fell asleep with Hanabi snuggled between Naruto and Hinata. It was one of the best days in their entire life. Naruto was glad he had a family to share his life with and wanted to stay that way forever.

Hello everybody, I hope you guys liked this chapter. This was one of the first real battles I've ever written. I don't know if it was really that good, but I liked it. I'm planing to put in a lemon or two in the near chapters if you guys think it's a good idea. They will probably be as good as the battles were, I think. Oh and the more you review the faster I write. I have already gotten 4,000 hits and I'm going to try for 5,000 for this next chapter. Please read and review. Sasuke will make his debut in the next chapter and you will probably see what I am going for after it. I'm think of making this a Hinata/Naruto/Hanabi triangle, I'm not sure tell me what you guys think. It won't be like Hinata and Hanabi will have sex with each other or they won't even get intimate with each other but they both will try to have sex with Naruto. If you haven't notice yet Hanabi is a pervert just like her sister, maybe even a bigger one. Hanabi won't be sleeping with the anyone for a with she's just 8 years old. After the three year skip they could have a threesome if that won't be so weird. I don't know I really starting to like the idea though, every guy likes a threesome.

I would like to thank these people (I'm not sure if I have alright thank them though)

Ren555

renny ragnarok master

MonkeyZombieNinja  
Zephyr-Tai-Ji

Darkhope

twistedtiger

Nara Shikaku

FLCLrox

Slytherin-Ice-Queen22


	5. Hanabi's Pain

Chapter 5: Hanabi's Pain

Awesomoisawesome doesn't own Naruto

Its been two weeks since Naruto and the gang had returned from the Sasuke Retrieval mission. Most people were completely recovered from the past events. Lee still couldn't do very missions because of the surgery, but his training had resumed to frightening new levels. Everything seem to be peaceful in the Hidden Leaf Village. Many interesting things have happen. Neji had his curse seal removed and his personality took a positive turn for the better, he wasn't as cheerful as Naruto but it was a start. The Sasuke fan club fell through, because they lost their two presidents. The reasons were Ino's new relationship with Kiba was growing stronger, just not as strong as Naruto's was and Sakura had decided to jump from the Sasuke's club to the Naruto's. Naruto fan club however fell through too because there wasn't enough members (Just Sakura and one creepy old man who liked kids a little too much). Naruto's life had changed the most though.

Life with the Hyuuga sisters was difficult. Naruto loved them both dearly but like any other family they had problems to deal with. Well their problems weren't like other families though. Hinata had finally had enough of Hanabi's crush on Naruto, at first she thought it was cute but now she was starting to get ticked off. Hanabi's crush had turned into young love and she was starting to get slightly jealous of her sister. Slightly jealous was an understatement. Naruto however stayed blissfully unaware of Hinata and Hanabi's problem or he just didn't want to get involved. He was having trouble with his privacy. Hiashi had given him some seals that protected him from the Byakugan, but now the girls were getting brave (or desperate) enough to walk in on him when he was undress or taking a shower. They got out of trouble by just blushing and acting innocent but Naruto knew, no one accidently walks in on a person every damn time.

Bedtime also became a problem. Hinata and Naruto hadn't slept together alone since their last night at the hospital. Hinata tried to tell Hanabi to sleep in her own bed, but Hanabi always looked at Naruto and asked in the most adorable voice she could muster, he couldn't say no. Naruto hasn't slept well for a week, Hinata and Hanabi fought over him all night. Instead of Hanabi sleeping in the middle now Naruto was. He awoke ever morning with sore arms from the tag of war game they played.

This particular morning was no different. Naruto laid in bed, eyes wide open and sleep deprived. Hinata had a painful grip on his right arm, he felt like crying but real men didn't cry for those reasons. Hanabi had her arms and legs wrapped around his left arm, he was slightly disgusted by the fact Hanabi was drooling on his shoulder. It used to be cute but now it was just nasty. His last hope was the alarm clock, yet fate again wasn't on his side because he still had an entire hour left.

The long mornings he spent in bed gave him plenty of time to think. He realize Hanabi had a crush on him days ago, he didn't really mind it though. No he wasn't like Orochimaru or the old man in his fan club, who liked little kids in that way but he found Hanabi cute and fun to be with. He knew he didn't see her as a little sister but something more. Hinata though would always be the one in his heart, he truly loved her and his love for her seemed to grow everyday. Even when she crushed his arm.

When he thought his arm could take no more, he heard the second sweetest sound in the world to him. The alarm clock went off with a loud ringing sound. Hinata was having a very nice dream, Hanabi was out of the house for the day and Naruto was getting frisky. She loved those kind of dreams. Hanabi was having the same dream except for the friskiness, she always dreamed about spending time with Naruto alone.

The usual morning routine started, Hinata grinned at Naruto and Hanabi snuggled the area where her head was. Then they noticed each other and started to growl, like two predators fighting over a piece of meat. Naruto sighed and got up, Hinata beat him to the door though.

"Ashiteru, Naru-kun!" said Hinata with a lovely smile on her face.

"Ashiteru, Hina-chan." grumbled Naruto as he kissed her. It was sort of a uninspiring show of love, but what could you expect from someone who just wanted to sleep without any trouble.

Hanabi saw what her sister did, she was furious by this show of affection. So in retaliation, Hanabi walked calmly over to Naruto and gave him a tight beartrap hug, she then looked up at him was a slight blush and the sweetest smile she had. _'You think your so great Hinata, I show you!'_ thought Hanabi as she said, "Good Morning Naru-kun!" However this had little effect, maybe if he had more sleep he would of been taken by these shows of affection and love but he was too tired to give a damn.

"Morning, Hana-chan." mumbled Naruto as he did his usual head rub. Hanabi found nothing in the world could compare to it, but today's was kind of a let down. She was wondering what was wrong with her blond hero.

"Naru-kun is there something bothering you?" asked Hanabi as her sister frowned at her. _'How dare she ask my boyfriend how he's feeling!'_ thought Hinata as she thought of an excuse to get rid of Hanabi for the day.

"No how could there be something wrong when I have you guys?" said Naruto. If you listen close enough, you could hear a tiny drop of sarcasm in his voice. He was having a hard time, but he figured all families had some problems. His family just wanted to have sex with him.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm all ears." said Hinata trying to get Naruto to open up. Most of the time it wasn't hard to get Naruto to talk about his feelings, but if it involved the strange love triangle, he tried to keep it to himself.

"I'm just a little tired that's all, now what's for breakfast?" asked Naruto hoping he would have some time for himself.

"I don't know, let me cook today." said Hinata trying to get on his good side. Naruto saw right through this however, he was disappointed to see Hinata trying to earn favor from him. Naruto loved Hinata to the point that favors where unnecessary, because nothing in the world could make him love her anymore.

"Thanks, I'm going to take a shower and get ready for today." said Naruto as he tried to remove Hanabi from his waist. She sure had a grip, it was like the jaws of life. It took him a minute to get out of her death lock, but he succeeded nevertheless.

As he walked to the bathroom door, Hanabi followed him sneakily. She had thought he wouldn't be able to sense her at all. _'Damn I'm good.' _thought Hanabi as she hided in a closet by the bathroom and watch Naruto go inside. She was about to open the bathroom door, when she heard a "Hana-chan why don't you help out Hina-chan with breakfast?" _'Damn he's good.'_ thought Hanabi as she walked away with her head down.

Naruto stepped into the shower, but not before he checked to see if the girls were spying on him. He missed the innocent showers he used to take. The see through shower curtain wasn't helping ether. It was a strange present from both of the girls and apparently Jiraiya had give them the idea. _'I'm going to kill Ero-sennin, the next chance I get. It'll look like an accident yeah an accident.'_ thought Naruto as he turned on the water. The Kyuubi just laughed, but he sort of liked the pervert now. It had been a very long since the Kyuubi had any action and he was hoping the Hyuuga girls got their way.

Hanabi sat right by the bathroom door and listened for Naruto to turn on the water. This was her daily routine and knew that he never locked the door. She took that as a sign he wanted her to come in on him. She giggled as she fantasied about spending some quality time with her favorite blond haired ninja. It wasn't perverted by any means, she just wanted him to hold her and whisper sweet things in her ear. She smiled when she heard the water starting.

She sneaked in without making much noise, except a giggle or two. Naruto heard her as she opened the door though. _'She isn't very sneaky is she...' _"Hana-chan what are you doing in here?" asked Naruto as he calmly stared at her. She was heavily blushing and had blood running down her nose. "I'm sorry Naru-kun, I didn't know you were in here." Hanabi thought she could get away with this excuse, no living being could stand her cuteness. "Hanabi leave now and give me some DAMN PRIVACY!" screamed Naruto but Hanabi just giggled and slowly walked out not taking her glance off him once. This happened everyday, and every shower he took. The same yell, the same cuteness, and the same damn invasion of privacy. He would of rather dealt with Orochimaru than put up with this, but he didn't have the heart to get angry at such a sweet girl.

Almost as if on cue, Hinata walked in innocently with a fresh batch of towels. He knew Hinata too well and could see right through her little plan. She did it everyday and it was the same thing too, he sort of wished she would have been more creative.

"Oh Naru-kun, I didn't know you were taking a shower." Hinata pouted and walked over to the shower. She pulled backed the curtains just enough to see his face clearly. Naruto notice she was still in her night gown that showed a good deal of her bosom and when she lend into the shower he swore he could see one of her nipples. She had a good figure for a twelve year old and Naruto's hormones weren't helping.

"H-Hina-chan wha...t" that was all he could say, his mind was going blank and his will power was weakening. "Naruto, would you like me to scrub your back for you?" whispered Hinata in the most seductive voice Naruto had ever heard. Hinata knew she had him, just a little more and she could take what was hers.

"Uh...umm...how's breakfast coming?" _'Damn so close!'_ thought Hinata, but Naruto still had some control. He had told her that he wanted to wait until they were at least eighteen before they had sex. She couldn't stand it, just being near him drove her crazy. She need relief badly...

"Forget about that...are you sure you don't want me to join you?" she licked his ear as she said that. _'When did it get so hot in here!'_ panicked Naruto, the Kyuubi just laughed and said,** "Do it!"** But Naruto's self control stayed, but it wouldn't last long. He knew he was losing an uphill battle, Hinata was one tricky devil. He had one shot left, one last chance to save his virginity.

"I have to pee..." said Naruto who hoped to god it would kill the mood. Luck was on his side as Hinata just stared at him for a second. "O...kay, uh...I'll leave." she walked out and didn't even bother to look back. He had won, he had actually won. It was difficult, probably the most difficult thing he had ever done. But he was proud of himself. _'I AM THE KING!'_ thought Naruto as he turned the water to cold, icy cold. **"Yeah you're the king alright...the king of all virgins."** said the demon wishing Hinata would walk back in.

Breakfast wasn't as awkward as the shower was. Hanabi decided to sit in Naruto's lap and feed him. Hinata, trying not to be left out, join her sister on his lap and started to feed him as well. This didn't work so well with the oatmeal Naruto was eating. After awhile he got fed up of this and politely asked them to get off of him. This didn't go so well ether. Nether one of them wanted to be the first one off.

"Hina-chan, I think you heard Naru-kun. He doesn't want your fat ass on him anymore!" after that Hinata glared at Hanabi and said, "I don't think Naruto is a pedophile, so go find your own lap to sit on!" Then the cat fight started, for a eight year old Hanabi put up a decent fight. Naruto's patience was running thin, it hurt him to see two people he deeply cared about fighting over him. It wasn't like the fight between Sakura and Hinata for some weird reason. It was more like his heart was being torn in half and he couldn't take anymore.

"STOP IT!" screamed Naruto. The girls stopped and looked at him as if he was crazy. Naruto's eye twitched from that.

"Please stop fighting over me! Can't you guys just get along!" Naruto was near tears as the emotional dam broke. He hated to admit it but he felt like a girl.

"But! Naru-kun" the Hyuuga girls said at the same time. They couldn't understand the pain they were inflicting on him.

"I can't take your bickering any longer, your sisters for god sakes!" The girls looked downwards, his words stung. He got up and stormed towards the door. As he walked out, he said, "And stop peeking at me when I'm in the god damn shower." The day didn't start that well for the Uzumaki household.

Hanabi and Hinata stared at the door for a few moments, before they got up and got ready. Hinata had her medical training today and Hanabi had a free day. The academy didn't have school on the weekends. As they got ready, they made normal small talk. Surprisingly, the main topic wasn't about Naruto. They asked each other what the other one had to do that day. The civil way they talked with each other would have made Naruto proud. It seemed as if Naruto wasn't there, they acted normal as if they didn't mind the other's company.

Naruto walked around Konoha as he looked for something to do. Jiraiya had given him the day off from his training. He knew from the last time he had Rasengan training, resting was essential.

After a nice stop at Ichiraku, his day was getting better. Ramen always helped when he was feeling stressed about his life. He was trying to think what he could do, maybe he could visit Hinata at the hospital today. But he still was slightly pissed. He wasn't angry with the girls, no he could hardly ever get angry at them. He was angry about how he had walked out on them. The guilt trip he was going through annoyed the hell out of him. He was so deep within his thoughts he didn't notice he was being followed.

The sly ninja was hiding from sight, she had been following the blond since the ramen shop. She was taking her time and watching for an opening to strike. It had been nearly an hour since she had started being a stalker, and she had to admit she was damn good at it.

After awhile, Naruto decided to take a short nap in the park since he didn't get enough the night before. As he was laying down and geting comfortable he wondered what Hinata was doing at that exact moment. Suddenly like a bolt of lighting, someone tackled him. It wasn't that painful but it had surprised the hell out of him and he also noticed the person smelt like roses. They rolled a bit, it wasn't like rolling down hill but it still was quite a bit. Naruto looked down at whatever had slammed into him, and it didn't surprise him at all who it was.

Hanabi was just laying on his chest breathing hard. She had put a lot of energy and time into this and she wanted to enjoy every moment. Naruto just frowned down at her with an annoyed look on his face. He had wanted to be alone for more than an hour.

"What are you doing...Hana-chan?" She looked up at him like nothing had happen this morning. She smiled and giggled, she thought Naruto looked handsome when he was frustrated.

"Just giving you a hug, my Naru-kun!" For the first time in his life he had found someone more cheerful than himself and it sickened him. She then proceeded to nuzzle her face into his chest.

"No I meant why are you here?" Naruto wasn't as annoyed as before, something about Hanabi nuzzling him calmed him down greatly.

"You told me I could spend the day with you remember!" She tried to pout but she was too happy from the fact that Naruto hasn't yet knocked her off of him yet.

"Oh yeah I remember..." He had completely forgotten that he had promised the next time they both had free time they would spend it together. At the time he was just trying to get her off of him, he didn't know it would come back and bite him in the ass this badly.

"So what do you want to do, my little rosebud?" Naruto thought if he could tire her out, he might have a chance.

Hanabi just blushed and giggled like a school girl, when she heard his little nickname for her. "How-w-w abou-ut we-e..." she couldn't finish, she was too busy doing Hinata's little finger thing and blushing. Naruto found this adorable, almost as much as when Hinata does it.

_'Maybe this won't be that bad.'_ **"I have a bad feeling about today. You probably don't need to lose your virginity to an eight year old it's kind of creepy."** said Kyuubi, he might be desperate just not that desperate. _'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT...'_ he looked down to see Hanabi had moved from his chest and was heading towards his crouch with another head nuzzle.

"Whoa Hanabi, we need to talk about boundaries." said Naruto as he jumped up. "What are you talking about, Naru-kun?" she looked at him with innocent written all over her face. But he had a strange feeling that Hanabi knew what she was doing. He sighed and gave up, he didn't want to give the birds and the bees talk today.

"Never mind just stay about this line." he drew a line across his stomach. He didn't even let Hinata pass that line and he wasn't going to give her sister special treatment. "Okay but why?" Naruto swore he could see a evil glint in her eye. He cursed the fact he was so damn handsome.

"Uh...how would you like a piggy back ride?" She squealed with excitement and ran behind Naruto. She didn't even wait for him to bend down. In less than a second she was gripping hard to him, climbing him like he was some mountain. The sad thing was she wasn't that much shorter than him. Just a little more than a foot. She had a powerful grip on his neck too, just barely enough room to breath.

"Are you ok?" she whisper in his ear as she tired to turn him on. But she had a problem with spiting when she whispered, so Naruto got a indirect wet willy. Even if he was having some trouble there was little chance that she would let go. This was a once in a lifetime chance to be this close to the man she loved and nothing would ruin it.

"Y...e...a...h" choked Naruto. He knew it was hopeless. Every time he offered some kind of touching to Hanabi, she wouldn't give it up for at less an hour. Even with all of her strange quirks, Naruto found himself liking being this close to her. It wasn't like snuggling or holding Hinata in a romantic sense, but it had a unique feel to it.

Hanabi rubbed her face into the back of his head and giggled, "Lets go!" Naruto wondered why she was doing this and he thought he heard her sniffing his hair. Hinata was the only one he knew that like to sniff his hair or him. He didn't mind at all though because he figured it was the fact that he smelt so good everyone had to have a smell of him.

Hanabi loved everything about Naruto, from his unique smell to his cute little whisker marks. She was hoping that Naruto and her could have a romantic day. Her plan for the day was to confess her feelings to him while they watch the sunset. In her mind, she thought she wasn't being that obvious with her crush on him and he had no idea. It was going to be the perfect day and the start of them as a secret couple. She didn't want Naruto to break up with her sister but she did want some of the romance that her sister was getting.

"Where did you want to go again, Hana-chan?" "Any where you want, my wonderful Naru-kun." sighed Hanabi in his hair. Luckily for her, Naruto didn't hear her. "What was that?" asked Naruto who was praying to Hinata to forgive him today.

"I said...uh...let's walk around town." said Hanabi who was enjoying the warmth Naruto gave her a little too much.

"Ok but you have to get down." His back was breaking, Hanabi by no means was too heavy for him. He was just having some back problems from the way he sleeps.

"WHAT! Are you sure I mean your so strong and...handsome." she was trying every trick in the book to make sure she didn't have to get down and she knew Naruto was a sucker for compliments. Naruto saw right through this, maybe a week ago it would have worked but he had built up an immunity to her. But he also knew it would take something drastic to get her off his back.

"How about we hold hands for a little bit..." she was alright on the ground snuggling his right arm. Naruto sighed as they started to walk, it was going to be a long day.

They walked arm in arm for nearly an hour before Naruto got tired of it and pulled his arm free from Hanabi's iron grip. Even after that, Hanabi thought the day was still going perfect. It was turning out to be more romantic than anything she could of hoped for. Naruto on the other hand found the day to be more awkward than the morning argument. Five times Hanabi tripped and Naruto had to catch her. After the third, he started to think she was doing it on propose.

Naruto's plan to tire Hanabi out, was backfiring. Even with the Kyuubi's help he had barely a tenth of the little love devil's energy. Maybe it was the power of love or something equally as corny but she was zooming around with more get-up-and-go than Naruto ever had.

They keep on going, until they bumped into someone. No it wasn't Hinata, but it was the next worst possibility for Naruto. He had a feeling things would get very bad. Today just wasn't his day.

Sakura was having a bad day. She wanted to see her Naruto-kun badly. Over the pass two weeks, she had come to terms with her feelings for Naruto. Ever since she learned that they wouldn't be on the same team anymore, she has been looking for him so she can tell him her true feelings. Sakura thought if she told Naruto that she loved him, he would break up with Hinata and start to worship her again. When she bumped into Naruto it seemed like fate was on her side. However she didn't notice the little white eyed girl clinging to him.

"Hi Sakura..." _'DAMN I didn't want to see her...'_ thought Naruto as he put on his fake grin that said he was glad to see her but didn't want to spend any time with her. Sakura was never good at reading facial expressions though.

"Naruto-kun! What are you doing today and I don't see Hinata any were." Sakura was smiling inward, she really didn't want to fight Hinata again and was sort of afraid of her now.

"He spending time with me." Hanabi growled at Sakura, she could sense Sakura's crush on Naruto and wasn't in the mood for another rival in love.

"Oh hello there, my name is Sakura what's yours cutie?" Sakura believed that she had a way with children which she certainly did not, most children found her scary and way too loud.

"My name is Hanabi. I'm guessing you're the tramp that everyone is talking about." Naruto was surprised that Hanabi could change her mood from getty to bitchy in under sixty seconds flat.

"My you have a mouth on you, but I think you need to leave me and Naruto alone for awhile." Sakura was getting slightly pissed off at the young girl. _'Who the hell does she think she is messing with MY Naru-kun!'_ thought Hanabi who was worried this would ruin the mood she was trying to create.

"I don't think Naru-kun wants to spend time with a common street hooker, he has more class than your father has!" Naruto was shocked that Hanabi was getting this angry. She never disrespected Hinata like that, maybe there was a difference in the situation.

"Why you little..." Naruto cut Sakura off. "Hey guys lets go in there!" he pointed to the usual dumpling restaurant that he and Team Gai went to, when they had the time to hang out. They walked in and sat at a table. Hanabi clung tightly to Naruto's right side and Sakura had innocently put her right hand on Naruto's left.

Naruto hated the situation he was in. He could sense the tension between Sakura and Hanabi and had a feeling they would kill each other if he wasn't between them. Hanabi's grip tightened and Sakura started to growl. He knew he didn't have very much time before they broke into a cat fight. He looked towards the bathroom and got an idea how to save his ass for the moment.

"Why don't you guys order right now. I got to go to the bathroom for a sec." Naruto knew there was a small chance this would work and a good chance Sakura would try and follow. He had seen her do that to Sasuke and he knew not to trust her.

Luckily Hanabi saw the trouble in his eyes, she thought he wanted to get away from the whore that was with them though. "It's fine, I know what you like and I'm sure Miss. Prostitute here can help. She probably knows what men want anyways." Sakura just glared at Hanabi as if she was the most horrible person in the world. Naruto just thanked Hanabi and walked away. "So hussy, what do you want to eat?" asked Hanabi as if it was completely normal to call a girl a hussy. Sakura was minutes away from bitch slapping the young Hyuuga girl though.

Naruto washed his hands for the fifth time. He was running out of time and he knew it. It was a bad idea to leave those two girls alone too long. The fight was probably already started. He needed advise and he looked to the only person who could help him, or at least the only person in the bathroom who could help him. _'Damn it Kyuubi, give me some help!'_ Now normally the Kyuubi would just laugh at him and call him stupid, but this time he knew that if he didn't help his container out of this pickle, it could be the death of them. **"I've got a plan, but it's dangerous and incredibly stupid."** _'That's good enough for me!'_

Hanabi was running out of creative ways to call Sakura a slut. It was difficult for an eight year old to come up with these things. The more she got to know Sakura though, the more she disliked her. The feeling was mutual, Sakura's kindness and forgiveness was at an end. She didn't care that this girl was a child, a person can only be called loose so many time before they got fed up.

"Soooo...how much money does a tart make these days?" The question was asked in the innocent tone that Hanabi used to make people like her. It was almost sickening how vicious Hanabi was being.

"That's it you little bitch!" screamed Sakura as she grabbed Hanabi by the hair and tossed her outside. Hanabi went quite a ways before she crashed into a food cart. She wasn't big enough to break it, but it did make a big thump.

Sakura was seeing red as she jumped on Hanabi and started to beat the living shit out of her. It was disturbing, the way Sakura was hitting the sweet little girl. Most people around them were too shocked to do anything about it. They didn't hear the cruel things Hanabi said, so to them it seemed like a shinobi was beating a little child to death.

Hanabi might of stood a chance against Hinata, but that was because Hinata would never hurt Hanabi. Sakura on the other hand was unbelievably pissed. Very few people got away with calling Sakura Haruno a hooker and Hanabi wasn't going to be one of them.

When Naruto walked out of the restaurant, he got a surprise of a lifetime. Hanabi was bitting Sakura's arm while Sakura was using her other arm to beat the snot out of the young girl. It was the second most pitiful thing he had ever seen Sakura do. He kind of expected this from Hanabi though. He ran up to them and knocked Sakura off of Hanabi kind of roughly.

Sakura was taken back by what Naruto had done. He seemed to care a lot about this young girl and it broke her heart. "What the hell are you doing to her! Sakura," said Naruto with just a hint of bitterness in it. He picked Hanabi up and hugged her tightly. Hanabi just looked over Naruto's shoulder and grinned at Sakura, it seem to say look what I have and you don't.

"I-I...sh-she...whore..." was all Sakura could say for herself. She knew it looked bad for her, beating children wasn't the best way to get someone to love you.

"WHAT! How could you call this sweet, innocent, beautiful, wonderful girl a whore. I'm ashamed of you and what you have become!" said Naruto.

"W-wait i-it-it isn't as bad as you thin-nk it is!" cried Sakura. Naruto turned his head away from her before she could explain herself.

"Are you ok? My little sweetpea!" asked Naruto while he was holding Hanabi. She was very tough for a eight year old but decided to play this out a little.

She sniffled a "S-she's a b-big fa-at meanie..." after that she buried her face into his shoulder and shivered. The people around her thought she was shivering because she was afraid, but she really was shivering from pleasure because she was so close to Naruto. It was worth getting beat up for this or at least she thought that.

"Don't worry my sweet firecracker, I will protect you from that horrible woman." he whispered in her ear. However he whispered it loud enough for Sakura to hear. It hurt like a kick to the head to hear the one you love call you horrible. But Sakura was in a guilt trip for attacking the poor girl, Hanabi's powers of cuteness were amazing.

Naruto carried Hanabi like one would carry a bag of heavy potatoes. Hanabi didn't mind this at all though because Naruto's hand was on her butt. He didn't notice the goofy smile on Hanabi's face as he walked away holding her still. Sakura watch as they left, it hurt but she expected it to hurt a lot more though.

After they were out of sight, another Naruto walked out of the dumpling store. That shocked her so much that she fell backwards into the food cart that Hanabi had crashed into. She was so embarrassed that she forgot why she fell back. Naruto walked over to her and helped her up. She liked the feeling of Naruto helping her, it warmed her to her core.

"Why are you here?" asked Sakura, she prayed that Naruto had forgiven her for the cat fight.

"I sent out a clone to take care of Hanabi so we could spent some time together." said Naruto with a shy smile. This was what she wanted to hear, Sasuke never ever was this way with her.

"Lets go to the park." Sakura smiled at Naruto. She was planing to confess her love with him there. "Race ya!" said Naruto as he took off as fast as he could. "WAIT!" she screamed in her annoying voice that she thought was cute.

Once they left and the dust settled, a ninja dress in orange cloth walked out of the same damn store once again. He then took off towards the hospital, hoping he wouldn't get caught by the two girls. In the bathroom, Naruto had decided to go check up on Sasuke before he went to find Hinata and walk her home. The strange day had made him miss her normalcy greatly. Sure she was a bit of a sex fiend, but she was his sex fiend.

It took him awhile to reach the hospital, he had to take the long route to avoid the park. If there was one thing that Naruto hated more than Orochimaru was hospitals. They were difficult and the nurses wouldn't help him at all. It was a pain in the ass to find Sasuke's room, he had to walk all over the place before he reached it.

The room was quite normal, except for the fact that there was two ABNU guarding the door. Inside was a depressing sight though. There wasn't a single flower or get well card in the whole place. Normally, the room would be bursting with flowers and tomatoes. Naruto still wasn't use to Sasuke's love for tomatoes. The sight of the room made Naruto feel heavy with guilt. He never once stopped by and checked to see how his brother was doing. Yes, Naruto still considered Sasuke his brother, even after the whole I plan to kill you for power thing. The reason that he never came was he didn't know what to say. It didn't really matter that Sasuke was out though.

Naruto walked towards the bed in the middle of the room. The feeling in the room was sort of morbid. He had a feeling that no one would visit Sasuke because of his betrayal. It hurt Naruto to know this, he was afraid that Sasuke would lose his title in this village over this problem. Sasuke needed Naruto know more than ever, he would suffer from the loneliness as Naruto did.

He sat down on a chair that was pulled over to the bed. Naruto had a feeling Sakura had done that. The fact that Sakura had tossed her love for Sasuke away, greatly disturbed him. She should of remained loyal and kept her love for him. It was painfully obvious that she didn't really love Sasuke. Naruto knew that if he had abandon the village and came back, Hinata and Hanabi stay by his side no matter what. He wondered if Sakura could feel true love, she seemed so fake when he thought about it. He never thought about his old feeling for Sakura, when he looks back now it almost seemed sad.

Naruto looked over Sasuke with a look of pity. The poor boy looked like hell. His face was a sickly pale color, his lips and eye lids where pale purple. He looked so frail, nothing like the rival he remembered. It hurt so much to see him like that, he wanted Sasuke to just jump up and smack him in the face for being so sappy and teary eyed. Naruto decided to catch Sasuke up on current events.

"I'm sorry my friend. It's been kind of hectic lately. Did you know that Hinata had feelings for me...I must of been the only one to not know..ha..ha..ha right. Well I got to fight her father too, it was epic...Please wake up just wake up! I'm sorry...so sorry I failed you in the forest of death...if only I was stronger if only I was smarter...I could of done more. You don't deserve this...I'm sorry please forgive me!" Half way through he had grabbed Sasuke and shook him. He started to cry on Sasuke's shoulder, he always felt guilty for not being able to prevent Orochimaru.

"Dobe...get the hell off of me," it a small whisper but Naruto heard it.

"WHAT!" screamed Naruto as he jumped up and landed quite roughly onto Sasuke. Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke was up and seemed like his old self. It warmed his heart greatly to see Sasuke like that.

"What's wrong with you and get that stupid grin off of your face." asked Sasuke. He was never good with feelings.

"It's just your so damn ugly." said Naruto as he playfully punch Sasuke in the arm.

"Why don't you look in a mirror?" Naruto had missed this, he hated to admit it though.

"What's going on and my head feels bad..." said Sasuke as he laid right back down.

"You don't remember?" Naruto was surprised that Sasuke sat in bed calmly. He thought Sasuke might try to run the moment he got up.

"All I remember clearly is...is...the fight with Gaara, after that it kind of gets blurry..." Sasuke was wondering what the hell had happen and why he felt so nauseated.

"You don't remember anything else? Like a valley..." Naruto wonder if the seal removal had wiped a few memories with it.

"Sort of, it all seems like a dream...except for some of it." His voice was nothing more than a little whisper, he seemed troubled about something. Could he have remembered what happen was the biggest worry of Naruto.

"What parts do you remember?" asked Naruto. He knew he should get someone to help them but he didn't want to leave Sasuke yet.

"Sakura...she told me she loved me, and Kakashi something about friendship," said Sasuke. He was wondering were Sakura was, he thought she would be the first one to see if anyone.

"I see...well...let me get you caught up I guess," Naruto explained everything, even the things he should of kept to himself. He saw the pain in Sasuke's eyes when he told him about Sakura's little episode. Naruto had a feeling that he should of kept that piece to himself.

"I see...I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean to hurt you." Sasuke hated to admit his feelings. He was always afraid that Itachi would come and take away the ones he loved.

"Sasuke...it's not your fault. But if you want to make it up...get me some ramen." Sasuke jumped up and punched Naruto in the face for his lame attempt to change the mood.

"Ouch what the hell was that for! Teme" screamed Naruto. That punch hurt quite a bit.

"For you being a Dobe...thanks man." They enjoyed a smile together, it was a rare thing when Sasuke smiled so Naruto knew he needed to savor it. They spent a few hours talking before Kakashi came in. He gave Sasuke the normal smile behind a mask and asked Naruto to leave so he and Sasuke could talk about their training. Naruto just grinned and told Sasuke to come over when he got out of the hospital. To Naruto's surprise Sasuke accepted the offer. Naruto gave them one last smile and a loud bye, before he ran out the door.

Once outside the hospital he slowed down. Naruto didn't want to spend more than a few moments in that hellish place. It was also getting late and he knew Hinata would be done training soon. The only problem was he didn't want to go back into the hospital and look for her.

"Naru-kun what are you doing here?" He heard someone behind him say. Naruto looked back to see his white eyed angel holding a small bag of bottles.

"Hina-chan, I was visiting Sasuke and I wanted to walk you home." said Naruto as he grab Hinata by the waist and gave her a peck on the lips. She just blushed and giggled at Naruto's little display of love. All day she had been hoping that Naruto would come and walk home with her.

"Why thank you Naru-kun." He let go of her and they started to walk towards home. Hinata held Naruto's arms and rested her head on his shoulder. He really didn't mind this at all coming from Hinata. After awhile he noticed the bottles she was carrying and started to wonder what they were.

"What are the bottles for Hina-chan?" Hinata just blushed and giggled in a perverted way. It became obvious to Naruto that the bottles must have something to do with sex.

"Oh these...well when I was training with Shizune-sensei, she offered me these massaging oils to help me relax a little." The truth was that Hinata had talked to Shizune about her problem at home and how Naruto didn't want to have sex yet. Shizune gave her the oils to spice up their love life a little. Hinata thought it was a great idea and knew how to fix it all together. "Naru-kun when we get home will you give me a massage?" Naruto knew he should of said no but the voice Hinata had used, turned him on greatly almost as much as when he caught her masturbating.

"Of course I will, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't!" Hinata just smiled gently as they walked the rest of the way home. In her mind though she was grinning evilly, she was so close to getting into Naruto's pants she could taste it.

Once they got home, Hinata asked Naruto to sit on the couch while she changed into something a little more comfortable. Naruto just nodded absent mindedly, he was kind of excited to see what Hinata was going to do next.

Hinata looked in their closet to find something with enough sex appeal to get Naruto's attention. She had a few kinky things but non of them really seemed to be what she wanted. It had to be classy with a hint of seduction. The only thing that came close was a strange leather thing she had gotten from Tenten as a joke. She gave up and decided underwear would work well enough.

Naruto was about to fall asleep. He had been waiting for a good thirty minutes for Hinata to come out of the room and he was tired from the day's escapade to keep his eyes open. As he started to doze off, Hinata walked into the room.

To say Naruto was stunned was a understatement. He was about to have a massive nose bleed and could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Hinata was dressed in only lingerie, very sexy lavender lingerie that you could practically see through. She giggled at Naruto's response and walked over to him in the most seductive manner she could think of.

"What do you think, Naru-kun?" she whispered in his ear as she kissed him quite passionately. He was having a hard time not grabbing her ass and pulling her closer to him, soon he gave up and place his hands on her. Her skin was so soft and smooth on her butt, Naruto was blushing greatly now. Soon Hinata brushed her tongue over his lips, signing him to open his mouth and let her in to taste him.

_'Ramen'_ was the first thought that went through her head as her tongue explored his mouth. He tasted very rameny or at least that was her opinion. She could also feel Naruto's hands on her backside giving her a nice squeeze. She shuddered as the pleasant warm feeling washed over her, it almost seem like a dream. If she would of known that this was all it took to get Naruto turned on, she would of done it days ago. Even though Naruto was her's for the taking, she wanted to play along and enjoy it some more.

She broke the kiss and Naruto started to pout, "How about that massage, love?" asked Hinata as she turned around and sat down right in between his legs. Naruto hoped that she wouldn't feel his erection as she lend back and captured his lips again in a small kiss.

Inwardly she was giggling greatly, she of course felt the pressure on the lower part of her back and knew exactly what it was. It took all her will power not to yank down his pants and plunge herself on his growing manhood. She just pointed towards the bag of oils on her right and waited for Naruto to start.

Naruto let out a moan as he felt Hinata move to point towards the oils. It seemed like she was purposely grinding herself against his groin to make him suffer. He reached over and grabbed the bottles, they smelled like roses and lilies. He poured the them all over her back and started to rub and knead at the soft skin. Hinata groaned sexual as he did that, she was enjoying it a lot.

She could feel the familiar pressure and warmth in her loins. It got to a point were she couldn't take any more and started to rub herself. Naruto saw this and he remembered the day at the hospital. She started to moan Naruto's name as she pulled her panties down. His hands had moved from her back to cupping her breasts as she started to gently rock back and forth. He just pinched her nipples through her bra while sucking on her neck. The moaning got loud and loud as they continued, she keep on crying out "God yes Naruto...OH yes please touch me!" One of her breast fell out of the bra and Naruto gently raised it up to his lips. He began to suck on it, while his other hand snaked it's way down to Hinata's wet undergarments. She cried out louder as she felt Naruto help her reach her goal. Her climax was close, both of them knew it.

Hinata screamed out Naruto's name, right as the door opened. They turned to see who had caught them in their unique position. There in the doorway was a teary eyed Hanabi who just ran away the moment they looked at her. Naruto called out for her to stop but she was long gone. Hinata just got up and was about to chase after her when she felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder.

"It's probably not a good idea to go outside in what your wearing, I'll go get her ok." said Naruto as Hinata blushed and nodded. She hoped Hanabi would be okay, it is pretty devastating to see your sister masturbate with help from your true love.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her." Naruto rushed out the door. He knew where she goes when she is troubled, he had no doubt that that's were she would be.

Hanabi's day was crappy, that was the only word she could think of that described it perfectly. First that creepy bitch with pink hair had started a fight with her. Then her beloved Naruto switched himself with a clone. Now she was wondering around the Konoha looking for him. It had been quite a while since the clone had puffed and Hanabi was getting tried of looking for Naruto. All she wanted to do now was go home and get a juice box. Yes, she knew it was childish but she didn't care. She was too miserable from Naruto ditching her to care.

It was late by the time she reached the apartment. As soon as she reached for the door she heard something strange. She couldn't put a finger on it, but she could of swore she her moaning coming from inside. Shrugging her shoulders, she opened the door. Nothing in the world could of hurt her as bad as what she was feeling when she saw her two roommates. There right in front of her was Naruto, her one and only true love, helping her sister masturbate. She didn't even notice the tears forming in her eyes. Only one thought ran through her mind and that was to run away. Too preoccupied with her hurt feelings, she didn't even notice Naruto calling to her.

Hanabi ran and ran, pass Ichiraku, pass the park, pass the dumpling restaurant, and pass the hospital to the place Hanabi went when she needed comfort and support. Naruto ran after her knowing exactly where she was going. It was one of the things they shared in common. Whenever one of them was hurt, they always went and sat on the swing by the academy. That special piece of school equipment served as both of Hanabi and Naruto's safe spot. Every time the villagers insulted Naruto, or when Hanabi couldn't take her life anymore they would go there and swing. It seemed strange to find comfort in that simple action, but they enjoyed it and for their entire life they never knew the other did it. It was only when Naruto told her that they realize they were more like each other than they thought.

Hanabi reached there first and started to swing. Since no one had school that day, there wasn't any people. She felt so tormented, she knew that Naruto loved Hinata. But it still hurt to see them like that. Deep down she had hoped that Naruto would love her as much as he loved her sister. Seeing them like that crushed her spirit, it was more painful than anything she had ever experienced. She didn't want to cry, but the tears came anyways.

Naruto saw Hanabi swinging back and forth, crying her heart out. He wondered over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to help her out of the sea of depression he had created. Seeing the cheerful and positive girl cry was one thing he hated to see, the pain in his heart was unmeasurable.

She felt his strong hands on her, she knew who it was but didn't turn around. It was too soon to see him, her darling Naruto, it hurt too badly. The moment Naruto lend down to hold her, she got off of the swing and tried to walk away. Naruto reached out and grabbed her arm, he pulled her towards him. She cried out and tried to fight it but he wouldn't let one of his precious people hurt anymore. "Leave me alone!" she cried out as she slapped him, still he didn't let go. "Why! why won't you just leave me alone!" again she attacked him and he did nothing, he didn't even try to defend himself as she struck again and again. "Why...please...why me" she gave up, and allowed him to comfort her.

Naruto felt her head smash into his chest, he could feel the tears soak him. Before she could back out, he wrapped his arms around her protectively and held her. She seemed to burry herself into him, almost like she was looking for love, his love. They stayed like that for an hour before Hanabi finally stopped crying and looked up at Naruto.

"So..rry I guess I...you know..." Naruto just grinned "It's ok, you have every right to be sad. I need to be the one who says sorry, my little Hime-chan."

Hanabi was shocked by this new nickname, the only one Naruto called his princess was Hinata. "Naru-kun...I wanted to tell you something today..." Naruto was taken back for this, he thought she would want to talk about the incident.

"Sure Hana-chan, you can tell me anything." he smiled down at her, to her it was just like when they first met. "I...I...I...love you! It started as a crush and then you were the one who saved me from the sad life I had...that's when I started to love you...I don't think I can stop loving you...I know you only love my sister but I just..." she was cut off by Naruto who pulled her into another hug.

Naruto never knew it was love, he had always thought it was just a crush...not love. As he hugged her, he thought about the way he felt about it. He knew he loved her back almost or more than she loved him, but he didn't know what kind of love it was. Romantic, friends, brother and sister, he couldn't figure it out. It almost seemed like all of them mixed together. He needed more time to figure it out.

"Hana-chan...I love you too, probably more than you could ever image," she smiled and started to cry tears of joy, "I just don't know what kind of love it is." her smile faltered, _'How could he not know what kind of love it is'_

"It's more than the love one has for a best friend, and it's more than the love one has for a sister, I just don't know what's after that." Naruto was truly puzzled he knew of all the kinds of love but this one was different and he couldn't figure out why.

"Could you love me...like I love you and my sister loves you?" she knew it was a long shot but it was the only shot she had.

"No it's not but close...very close, in fact if only you were a little older. I don't know just give me time to figure it out...please don't give up on me yet." He wouldn't be able to bare it if she stopped loving him, he knew that.

"I won't I could never stop loving you, it hurts to think about it. But could you do one thing for me?" asked Hanabi. She needed something from him and didn't know if he would be willing to do it.

"What is it Hana-chan?" Naruto promised himself that he would do whatever she wanted, it was the least he could do for her. He still felt he owed her, he never wanted to her hurt that bad ever again.

"Give me a kiss..." she wanted to feel what her sister got to feel everyday.

He lend down and kissed her on her forehead, he thought that was what she meant.

"No...I want a real kiss, not one you normally give me...one you would give my sister." she whispered it out barely loud enough for Naruto to hear. He felt odd about intimately kissing a eight year old. But when he saw her eyes and how they seemed to beg him for a small taste, he couldn't say no. Besides he did promise himself to give her whatever she wanted this one time.

He lend down and stole her first kiss. It was sloppy and inexperienced, but to Hanabi it was a dream come true. She felt his hands on her small shoulders as she reached up to his head and felt his golden mane. Her legs gave as she collapsed into him, it didn't stop the kiss though. Naruto found it to be slightly strange, but he enjoyed it. Even stranger, it didn't feel like cheating at all. It felt natural like when he kissed Hinata. The kisses were as different as night and day, but they both felt right to him.

The kiss seemed to last hours before Naruto finally broke it, he smiled intimately and said, "That was nice...Hanabi-chan." She just nodded and nuzzled his chest, she might of started off hurting but now she never felt more loved than at that very moment. She wondered if that was what her sister felt ever time they did it.

"Let's go home...my precious Hanabi." he said gently as he picked her up in his arms. Naruto had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to walk for a few moments. It looked like Hanabi had her perfect day with Naruto as they walked towards the setting sun.

Hello everybody, I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Don't worry about the Hana/Naru fluff in this chapter. I know it was a lot but I need it for later chapters. Sasuke's return probably wasn't as exciting as many of you guys hoped. Next chapter will be the start of the ending of this story. I think it might take a few chapters to write or something like that. Then I will start the sequel. I have this entire story planned and even a few chapters of the sequel, I just have to write it. The more reviews I get the faster I write. If you guys are worried that this will be a Naru/Hanabi fic with a hint of Hinata, don't this was only for this chapter and nothing more. After the time skip Naruto and Hinata will let Hanabi join their relationship. She won't have sex until she is 14 or older though probably older. I'm sorry to those who don't want Naruto/Hinata/Hanabi together but this story would end up being really boring without them like that. Besides if I had decided to go with Hanabi/Konohamaru (which was my second choice for this chapter) it wouldn't of been as good. Please keep on reading and loving this story. I want to thank all my fans too, their support means a lot.


	6. Anger Management

Chapter 6: Anger Management

Awesomoisawesome does not own Naruto

It has been almost five months since Sasuke awoke. Tsunade and the council had decided his punishment for leaving the leaf, he would be suspended from action for a year and have to stay a genin for three years. Normally traitors would be executed, luckily for Sasuke the council choose to be merciful. But the villagers thought he was getting off too easy, so they had another thing in store for the young Uchiha. They used loneliness as their only means of punishment, everyone in the village treated him as a fallen prodigy. No it wasn't like Naruto's burden, they seemed to look pass him almost like he didn't exist. They ignored him, except for the shinobi who sent looks of disgust towards him when they had to come in contact with him. This would ruin anyone's life and Sasuke's is no different.

There were few people in Konoha who still stayed loyal to Sasuke. Mostly it was only the Konoha 11, who were sort of nice to him. Sakura still thought of Sasuke as her friend and nothing more than that. Neji with his new positive point of view called Sasuke a friend, but he called everybody he saw a friend. Lee, who could never really hate anyone, showed kindness to him. Tenten and Ino didn't really mind him, but that was only because Naruto talked to them about it. Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino really didn't care very much, mostly because they never knew Sasuke in the first place. The only ones that truly accepted and treated him like family was the Uzumaki household. He spent most of his time with them, to escape the coldness of the villager's hearts and their vicious eyes.

The Uzumaki family had changed since Hanabi caught Naruto and Hinata in the throes of passion. Hinata and Naruto lost all sexual aspects of their relationship. No it wasn't because they found each other unattractive by no means. A strange sense of guilt invaded their thoughts every time they tried to get close and feel the warmth of each other. The problem with this situation was that now the air between them was thick with sexual tension. Hanabi was too young to understand what it was though but she could feel it.

Hanabi had also changed, she stopped chasing Naruto and ended her constant invasion of his privacy. She also started to sleep in her own room instead of sharing with Hinata and Naruto. It seemed as if Hanabi had given up her attempts to snag Naruto for herself, and Naruto couldn't have been happier. The last thing he wanted was to put too much strain on his relationship with the girls or his girls. But something was bothering him, maybe he really did miss the attention Hanabi gave him and it hurt that she wasn't clinging on him anymore. Almost as if a piece of him had disappeared.

Sasuke was enjoying a nice glass of sweet tea, Naruto wouldn't shut up about his exciting training with Jiraiya, Hinata was cooking dinner, and Hanabi was working on her academy homework. It was the typical Thursday night for them. A pleasant one that they all enjoyed and loved to savor together.

"Sasuke-kun can you help me with this one?" requested Hanabi, it was a difficult problem that she had been working on for the past thirty minutes. Normally she would of asked Naruto but her grades were slipping from that, Sasuke was the reasonable next choice.

"Wait why didn't you ask me!" screamed Naruto. He was hurt that she automatically asked Sasuke instead of her hero.

"Because you're an idiot." said Sasuke in his matter-of-factly tone, then he turned to Hanabi, "Sure Hanabi-chan." The girls giggled at Naruto and Sasuke, they thought their behavior was like two brothers.

"Here Naru-kun help me out." offered Hinata in an obvious pity tone, the others tried to hide their laughter at the blond, "Yes! finally someone realizes my greatness." said Naruto as he walked up to Hinata and kissed her on the cheek.

"Actually you probably shouldn't let him help you." said Hanabi who remembered the last time Naruto had cooked. It was the worst day in history for the Konoha fire department.

Naruto just pouted and sat down at the table, everyone (excluding Sasuke, who just smirked) burst into laughter. Hinata was the only one out of all of them who could actually cook and she did a prizewinning job of it.

While they ate, Hanabi told them about one of her crazy adventures with Konohamaru and his troops. It was cheery, just like it always was. They made small talk and enjoyed themselfs. Sasuke never said much but it was clear that he loved their company.

After dinner, they all watched a little television. It was an odd reality show about ten strangers from Suna who come and spend two weeks in Konoha. It wasn't good by any means but it was something to watch. Sasuke had convinced them to watch the show, he thought it was pretty funny and seen the entire series so far.

Hanabi went to bed after the show was over. She asked Naruto to tuck her in and tell her a story. It was slightly childish but she loved the attention and the feeling of love she gets from it. As she got up, she smiled cutely at Sasuke and Hinata, and said goodnight.

When she was in bed, Naruto sat down right next to her and told her about the time he and Jiraiya went to find Tsunade. She had heard the story hundreds of times before, but it seemed to change every time Naruto told it. After a little bit, she fell asleep holding Naruto's hand. It really was a Kodak moment for him, she was probably the cutest nine year old he had ever seen. He gently kissed her on the head and walked out of the room, but not before he whispered a love you and goodnight for her.

Hinata and Sasuke were doing the dishes, while Naruto was putting Hanabi to bed. This is what usually happen, and it gave them some time to get to know each other. Soon they discovered that they had a lot in common. Sasuke found Hinata to be easy to talk with and Hinata was just a nice person who liked to listen. They never talked about anything in particular, but it was the usual for them and they were comfortable with that.

There was a knock at the door when Naruto returned. Surprisingly it was his sensei at the door. Jiraiya had come for a visit or at least he looked that way. Naruto also noticed that there wasn't a hint of booze too, that usually meant that he was there to tell Naruto something important. He came over quite often, but most of the times it wasn't ever that late.

"Why are you here, Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto as he let Jiraiya in. He came in and smiled at Hinata and Sasuke. It warmed his heart to see Naruto with the people he cared about instead of being alone.

"Am here to tell you that we are going to be leaving next week and you won't have training until then." said Jiraiya as he asked Hinata for a cup of tea. Hinata and Jiraiya got along pretty well, mostly because both of them were perverts and that started a strange father daughter relationship between them. Naruto couldn't figure it out at all.

"Where are you and Naruto going? Jiraiya." asked Sasuke. He was slightly pissed that Naruto got a sannin to train with, while he got a jonin. Deep down he didn't mind because he would get stronger no matter what, even with a jonin. But it still seemed a little much.

"Around the world, my boy!" shouted Jiraiya in his I-the-greatest-ninja-in-the-world voice. He loved that voice because it made him feel like the king of the world, even if he was just a perverted old man.

"WHAT!" screamed Naruto and Hinata, they hated to be apart from each other for more than a day and knew that going around the world would take more than a year.

"Naruto, me and you are going on a two and a half year training mission." The way he said it was almost as if it wasn't a big deal. He was used to traveling and didn't think Naruto would mind. Naruto on the other hand was flabbergasted, it had been nearly four months since he last left the village and that was only a small trip to a neighboring village about hour walk away.

"NO! I can't! why can't we just stay here and train?" Hinata looked like she was going to pass out. Sasuke looked incredibly sad, he didn't really want Naruto to leave at all. Sure the blond could get on anyone's nervous but Sasuke like spending time with him. Naruto was as pale as a ghost, it wasn't as funny as it sound though.

"Because you need the experience and I promised that you will become one of the strongest ninjas of all time." He thought this would help Naruto change his mind on the subject. Normally it would but every since Hinata and Hanabi became his family, Naruto started to care less and less about power and more about their happiness as a family. He barely cared about training, in fact if he would of forgotten his dream to become Hokage, he would of stopped training all together.

"I can't go what about Hinata and Hanabi, hell Hanabi will be our age when I get back. I don't want to miss all the good times!" screamed Naruto, he really didn't want to go. There was so many different reasons to stay and the village was starting to accept him too, he didn't want to miss that up.

"I'm sorry Naruto, it's for the best. I'm giving you till the end of the next week at least, when I did this with the Fourth I made him go the night I told him. So appreciate the fact that I gave you fair warning." said Jiraiya. He said his goodbyes and left. Hinata was heartbroken and Sasuke was depressed, Naruto knew they would take it hard.

"Don't worry guys it won't be that long...it's just a few years." said Naruto with a sad smile on his face. He knew that wouldn't make it better but at least it wasn't forever.

"Yeah your right Naruto, I am getting sort of tried of your ugly mug anyways." said Sasuke as he returned the sad smile. Sasuke deep down inside thought he might go insane if Naruto wasn't there. Who would help him through the loneliness now?

"Thanks a bunch...will you take good care of Hinata and Hanabi?" asked Naruto, he really didn't want Sasuke to be lonely and knew he needed to give Sasuke a reason to keep coming over. Sasuke's pride wouldn't let him without one.

"Yeah I will..." Sasuke was touched that Naruto would asked him that. He knew he needed to make sure they were ok. Because they were the most important things in Naruto's life.

"You'll be here everyday..." Naruto felt truly torn. He hated to leave and wished he could bring them with him. But that would be too dangerous, he knew that and it should make him feel better but it didn't.

"It's okay Naruto...I won't miss a day, I promised..." Sasuke could tell that Hinata was taking this harder than Naruto was. She looked like she could burst into tears at any moment. It was time for him to leave, he knew they needed some alone time to get their feelings together.

"I'm going you guys...I'll be here in the morning I guess..." said Sasuke as he left. As he walked out the front door, Hinata fell down on her knees and covered her face up with her hands. It wasn't hard to hear her sobs, it broke Naruto's heart ever time he hear that horrible sound.

"Hina-chan are you okay?" asked Naruto as he walked over to her. He picked her up and started to hug her tightly. They had never spent more than a night away from each other and now Naruto was about to go on a demented trip that would be more than five times longer than they had been together. That amount of time could drive anyone with abandonment issues crazy with needless worry and paranoid thoughts. And no one had more abandonment issues than those two.

"Naruto, will you forget me?" whispered Hinata against his chest. Her life would have no meaning if Naruto stopped caring about her. At that moment she realized her world revolved around this blond haired shinobi and once he left it would ceased to exist.

Barely hearing her, he held her tightly and gently kissed her forehead. "Hina-chan, oh Hina-chan, I couldn't forget you even if I was gone for a thousand years." whispered Naruto equally as quiet. It wasn't much but to Hinata, it was all she needed to survive for the next week.

"I'm sorry..." she regretted doubting him for a second.

"It's ok, don't worry I'll always love you." Naruto kissed her again on the forehead and rested his head against her's.

"What's going to happen to Hanabi and me when your gone?" asked Hinata as Naruto wiped the tears from her eyes. To her, no one could equal Naruto's romanticistic nature.

"Sasuke will look after you girls... I'm sure it will be okay as long as you all stick together." Naruto smiled down at her warmly and it seemed he was taking it a lot better than she was. In truth, the news had fractured his heart into thousands of worries and his mind wouldn't let him stop dwelling on his new found problems. Even in the arms of true love, even if it had been forever since the last time they had held each other like that, he couldn't ignore that his new family would be lost without him. Life was much simpler when he was alone and depressed.

"I wish I was as strong as you are Naru-kun." She kissed him on the lips, "My hero." she sighed as she slid deeper into his arms. "I wish I was as strong as you think I am..." exhaled Naruto quietly as a single tear ran down his cheek.

Hanabi was awoken by the sound of crying and she had a feeling it was her sister. Very few people had the same tone of sadness in their tears as Hinata did. It wasn't as bad for her as Naruto but it still broke her heart to hear it. She wanted to go and help her sibling but knew Naruto would have a better shot at curing it than she would. He always had the magic touch to fix all of her family's problems and that made it so much easier for her to love him because of it.

Laying in bed, her head filled to the brim with thoughts, mostly worries, of what would happen in the morning to come. Hinata hadn't shed a tear in nearly five months and by the way it sounded, the situation must be terrible. Hopeful it had nothing to do with Naruto, she prayed with all her heart. It was painfully obvious that she depended on Naruto's company almost as much as her sister did.

The ceiling fan creaked as she tried to fall back to sleep. For nearly five months, all Hanabi had been thinking about was the kiss. That kiss defined their relationship even if Naruto wouldn't admit it. Everything, the scene, the sound, the smell, the taste, and the touch, would always be imprinted in her mind. Even if she acted as if she didn't want to be with him, that's all it was, an bad act. Starting a relationship with Naruto would just cause too many problems plus she didn't know if he felt the same way. However spending the rest of her life in Naruto's arms was the only desire she had. All her friends had stupid little crushes on older people, but her's really was love. There hasn't been a moment when she wouldn't think about him or imagine he was next to her, holding her. She knew weeks ago that she would always keep this curse and nothing in the world was more true than that.

Hanabi's life was nearly perfect, because of that one person. That little fact, sealed the deal. Hanabi would always be Naruto's even if he didn't want that. The world just worked like that and it probably wouldn't ever change.

Her little flower night light flickered as she wondered what she was going to do the next day. Friday was Naruto and Hinata's date night and Hanabi found herself hanging out with Neji, Tenten, and Lee over at the Hyuuga compound. Neji's new attitude and Lee's...everything bugged her but Tenten was nice and good friend made up for the irritation. Mostly they watch movies and ate lots of popcorn, a typical Friday night. Lately her life had been typical, painfully typical, almost like record that would keep playing the same song even when it got boring and horribly dull. She needed some excitement or a little change in her world.

At least the Hyuuga compound seemed friendlier for some strange reason. Probably the biggest change was that every member, young and old, Branch and Main, had smiles on their faces. Ever since the big battle and the changes that came from it, the place had developed a new warmth that radiated from everyone. Even Hiashi laughed ever now and then, which greatly surprised the two girls and put a grin on Naruto's face.

After the crying stopped, Hanabi sighed and slowly started to slip into a deep sleep. She still couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen in the future, but it was just a feeling. Feelings didn't mean anything right...

Sasuke was walking home, down the cold hardly lit street. This was the time he dreaded the most, it was when the loneliness hit him the hardest. Before the cursed seal, his life revolved around revenge and he figure he would die killing Itachi. A life after his ambition made no sense, but now after he gained his life back he knew he needed companionship from someone instead of staying alone the rest of his life. Could he escape the loneliness...

It was a very cloudy night, almost no stars and definitely no moon to light his path home. The darkness always seemed to follow him no matter were he went, it chased him everywhere. At the training grounds, in his home, and even in his dreams, it seemed impossible to get away from it. Could he change, could he find redemption for his sins. Life seemed cruel and harsh to him. The only sanctuary he saw was with Naruto and his family, it was the only place darkness couldn't find him.

Every since the villagers started to look at him with those eyes, he had been wondering if that was what Naruto lived with the first twelve years of his life. How could any person survive the loneliness of it. Did Naruto ever get devoured by the darkness...

While Sasuke mused over these questions, as he did every time he walked home alone in the darkness, he failed to notice someone following him. The shadow was covered in dirt and seemed to have spent the last few hours in a tree. The only noticeable feature was it's strange pink hair. It was catching up on Sasuke, a matter of moments was all he had, and he was still staring off into the clouds, looking for answers that weren't there.

A twig snapped in two, but Sasuke still was out of it. The figure was close, so close that Sasuke should of been about to feel it's terrible breath on his neck. Reaching out it's long, ugly claw, it tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. Sasuke was terrified by whatever hideous beast decided to sneak up on him. _'One quick blow to the head...'_ thought Sasuke as he slowly turned around to find out it was Sakura, the woman he was in love with. She looked pretty terrible with all the leafs and twigs in her messed up hair, but that didn't matter to him.

"Hey Sakura...you've been spying on Naruto again." It came out as a statement more than a question. Typical Sakura spent ever moment she had spying on Naruto in secret, just like she had done with Sasuke a lifetime ago. How he wish to go back to the good days and change everything, maybe he could of tried to talk more and be more social but that wasn't Sasuke's way. It took nearly two months of nonstop conversion training, given by Naruto, to stop him from saying just "hm".

"How could you tell..." she looked up and for the first time that night she saw what a mess she really was. It would of been more embarrassing if she still felt something for Sasuke but now all she sees is a friend.

"Never mind how I look! I need your help _Sasuke-kun_" she finished with a purr. Sakura knew Sasuke still loved her and could get him to do anything for her. His hard outer shell of a personalty broke many months ago, loneliness can do that to anyone.

"W...What is it that you need?" Sasuke tried his best to act cool and unemotional, but the forlornness was too strong. Sakura had a feeling that Sasuke was putty in her hands.

"We both know that Naruto and Hinata's date night is tomorrow." Sakura said with a strange frown. Sasuke wondered how she knew about it, only Naruto and Hinata's closest friends knew that. Hinata and Sakura were still having problems.

"Yeah..." he had a feeling he knew were this was going and he also knew that they shouldn't do anything to mess up that date. Naruto wouldn't be back for some time and this would be the last time they could just spend time with one another.

"Well you see...I was thinking that you could ask them to make it a double date..." asked Sakura. This was without a doubt her greatest plan ever.

"WH...what?" Sasuke almost lost his cool, could his prayers been answered.

"Let me explain." Sakura cleared her throat in a unladylike fashion " I've got a good plan here, you see... You and I will pretend to go as the other couple. While there I will talk with Naruto and you can talk with Hinata. After we have convince them to break up you can have Hinata and I can have Naruto, win-win you see!" Sakura had seen how well Hinata and Sasuke got along, she spent a lot of time watching them.

"I'm not too sure..." The plan obviously wouldn't work, and how did she know that they got along. Sasuke really didn't want to ruin Naruto and Hinata's last date though, but the look Sakura was giving him almost made him forget who Naruto and Hinata was.

Please Sasuke-kun!" She whined in a way that Sakura thought was very sexy but was just plain annoying to any normal man. Sasuke however wasn't normal, so he just blushed slightly and was at a lost for words.

"I'll take that as a yes, so tomorrow when you go over there to eat breakfast or whatever you do there in the morning, asked them. See ya tomorrow." Sakura walked away with an evil grin.

Sasuke just stood there stunned. It took a few minutes before he realized what he had gotten involved with. His head just slumped as he started to regret agreeing to this. Tomorrow wasn't looking too bright for him at all.

It was pretty late at night, as Naruto sat awake in bed, next to the woman that he loved most in the world. Nothing on earth could of please him more than just stroking her soft blue hair lovingly, but every time he tried to get close he just couldn't go far enough. This had been the same story for the past five months.

_ 'What am I going to do, I can't leave them... I can't leave her...'_ thought Naruto painfully as he watch her sleep peacefully. To him, she looked like an angel, his angel.

** "Kit...augh...just shut up and go to sleep"** Even if it didn't sound like it, the Kyuubi cared deeply about the situation and hated to see Naruto like this. If only Naruto would stop thinking about it, the situation would be so much better.

_ 'I'm sorry it's just... I really don't want to leave... I love her so much'_ tears started to fall from his face as he thought about the loneliness he was about to cause his new found family. Could he really commit that horrible of a crime?

** "Just think about it as a new adventure, a narutoific adventure."** The poor fox was so desperate to pull Naruto out of his sea of depression, he was willing to use Naruto's made up words.

_ 'What kind of adventure is it if you can't share it with the ones you love...'_ Naruto really was down and it looked like it would take a miracle to bring him up.

** "How about the new sights you'll see."** It was a big world out there, plenty of wonderful things to experience.

_ 'What about the sights I'll miss...'_ Naruto looked at Hinata for the millionth time that night. Even after five months, her beauty still stunned him. He never knew that feelings like this could exist, and now he was leaving it all. Could life be that cruel?

**_ 'Little emo bitc...'_** He was losing his patience, sure he could understand Naruto would feel a little bad about this but not this much. It wasn't like he was going to be gone forever, just a few years. That was almost a blink of an eye compared to how long the Kyuubi had lived. Immortals didn't understand the concept of time to humans.

** "Kit it's only a few years, you got the rest of your lives to be together. Can't you just deal with losing a few of moments."** It wasn't that the Kyuubi needed sleep, he just hated to see the boy like this.

This was the last straw for Naruto, he truly thought that the Kyuubi could understand the situation, instead of being a cold hearted bastard. _'Fine! Goodnight!'_ thought Naruto bitterly as he forced himself to sleep. How could the Kyuubi be that heartless, was the last thought he had as the darkness engulfed him.

** "Kit, I'm sorry..."** Maybe tomorrow would be a better day or at least a demon could hope.

"Ring! Ring! RING! RIN" Hinata really hated their alarm clock.

The sun shined right into her eyes as she tried to fall back to sleep. It had been a rough night and all she needed was a little more rest. Rolling around and burying her head into her pillow wasn't helping at all. She was about to snuggle against Naruto when something stop her, a strange feeling. This wasn't the first time she had felt it and even now when there were only a few more precious moments left, the feeling wouldn't leave.

This feeling of guilt, hadn't ruin their relationship. It just made the relationship a little more PG, something Hinata wasn't too happy about it. Fighting this feeling didn't help either, it just made the motions fake and artificial. She figure that they should just let it run it's course and see what happens. Maybe in three years, they could get a little closer, but it made it painfully obviously she wasn't going to lose her innocent for another three years. Lasting that long wouldn't but much trouble would it?

Finally giving up, Hinata decided to just get up and get ready. Fridays were the only day that the whole family was off, and a big family breakfast was practically essential for the perfect day. Normally Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Hanabi spent the first part of the day together, ether at home or out and about, and then Hanabi went to the Hyuuga compound and Sasuke left to do his business. That left the couple to go on their weekly date, it wasn't spectacular by any means but it still had it's unique feel to it and that's what she loved about it. Today they had a picnic planned and it should be very romantic...hopefully.

Nothing in the world felt as good as stretching in the morning after a difficult night, or at least that's what Hinata thought as she got out of bed. It had become a morning ritual to go to Hanabi's room and watch her sleep for a few minutes. Hinata was always the first one up, mostly because the rest of her odd family could sleep through the alarm clock's ringing.

Hinata watch as Hanabi snored loudly in bed, it was a heart-warming sight to see how at peace she was with the world. _'I wonder how well she'll take the news...'_ thought Hinata gloomily. She knew that Hanabi loved Naruto almost as much as she did and even if Hanabi didn't show it anymore, it was painfully obvious that she was still in love with Naruto. Pity was the only emotion that filled Hinata's heart as she thought of this.

Leaving Hanabi to delight in her own dream world, Hinata left to get breakfast ready. It would be at least another hour before the others woke up and Sasuke got there. As she cooked, Hinata thought of the problems they would be facing with Naruto going away for a long trip. Maybe she could throw a goodbye party for him before he left, it sounded like a good idea. She would have to bring it up with Tenten and Hanabi later.

A heavenly aroma floated gently into Naruto's room. It didn't take long for him to jump out of bed and rush right out of the room straight to the table. Hinata wasn't surprised by the orange blur whizzed right pass her by. Blurs were a common thing in the Uzumaki household.

"Good Morning Hina-chan!" greeted Naruto quite loudly and Hinata just smiled, it was hard to get use to Naruto's enthusiasm. She just giggled and tried to give him a kiss on the lips, but the feeling stop her leaving them in an awkward moment. Naruto tried to shrug it off, but it just wouldn't stop. Suddenly the door bell rang and scared Hinata almost half to death.

Naruto rush to see who it was at the door, and thank them for getting him out of that moment. Hinata was just glad someone helped them, that could have lasted at least another hour. They needed help badly.

It turned out that it was just Sasuke at the door, however he was sporting a new black eye which had Naruto wondering what had happen that morning. "Hey Sasuke...what's with the eye?" he tried to ignore it, but that only lasted about two seconds.

"Nothing." growled Sasuke as he walked in. Obviously he was in a bad mood and didn't want to talk about it. Naruto felt that he would understand better than anyone how harsh the villagers could be. It didn't take Hinata very long to notice it too and in her quiet and polite voice she asked, "Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke just gave a sad smile and said, "I'm fine Hinata-chan, don't worry. What for breakfast?"

Sasuke was walking down the street towards Naruto's apartment. The village hadn't really complete woken up, and many people were at home. _'It nice when the streets are empty like this'_ thought Sasuke as he tried his best to ignore the blank stares he got from the people who were early risers. That turned out to be more difficult than Sasuke realize as it started to bug him even more. _'What right do they have to judge me this harshly.'_ thought Sasuke bitterly. He didn't even notice Sakura walking towards him.

"Good Morning, Sasuke!" Sakura was never nice to him in the morning usually, and that brought him out of his self pity party. Seeing Sakura, no matter what, always made his day and her being nice almost made him forget the deal he had made with her the night before.

"Hey, Sakura-chan..." said Sasuke quietly. It was incredibly hard to talk to her now and in Sasuke's world he always worried about screwing something up between them. Which would ruin all his chances for her to help him rebuild his clan.

"Let's see." she said as she moved in closer, nearly touching him, "You do remember our deal right Sasuke?" It was hard to answer her when he could feel her hot breath on his neck._ 'No Sasuke remember...What...oh...Hinata and Naruto's last date...but...what'_ his thoughts were quite cloudy.

"We can't Sakura...it just..." he wasn't sure if he should be the one to tell her. Tsunade would probably tell her during her training but still...

With frightening speed that only a shinobi has, she grab him by the collar and drag him into a dark alley. Sasuke was starting to get slightly scared when she slammed he against a brick wall. _'That's some super strength...'_ Sasuke knew it was impossible to escape her wrath, he usually watched Sakura beat Naruto back in the days.

"NOW YOU LOOK AT ME, YOU WILL NOT RUIN THIS FOR ME YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" screamed Sakura quite loudly as she punched him in the face. Luckily she didn't use her super strength, but it still looked like she left a mark. "Now repeat after me..." her voice was calm but deadly. "I will ask Naruto to let me make his date a double date so the lovely Sakura and I can join them."

"I will ask Naruto to let me make his date a double date so the lovely Sakura and I can join them." whispered Sasuke as his world kept spinning out of control.

"Good and Sasuke-kun..." Sakura just smiled and delivered a full powered punch into his stomach. It felt like he was hit by a train. "Don't even second guess with me!" She walked away without turning her head back towards him.

Sasuke just laid there, coughing up what looked like blood. When she wanted to be, Sakura was one tough hombre. It took him a little time to crawl out of the alley and get back on his way. He had to walk with a limp because his stomach felt like it had just been turned inside out. Even with this strange, painful event he still loved her and now had a new found fear for her too.

Around Naruto's apartment was usually clear of people, that made him feel a little better. By the time he got to the door, he was feeling much better and didn't look as he was just hit by a train. Naruto answer the door and the way he gaped at Sasuke made him feel slightly embarrass. "Hey Sasuke...what's with the eye?" he didn't feel like talking about it at all. "Nothing." it wasn't suppose to sound that snippy but he was in a terrible mood.

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" The look of pure kindness in her eyes destroyed all of the embarrassment and anger that he was feeling. He suddenly felt extremely guilty for what he was planning on asking them now. With a sad smile he said, "I'm fine Hinata-chan, don't worry. What for breakfast?" His stomach was completely empty and need something to fill it badly.

Hinata wasn't too sure about Sasuke, something was obviously bothering him but if he didn't want to talk about it then he didn't have too. "Pancakes and sausage." She knew it was one of his favorites, that might cheer him up a little.

_ 'Maybe today won't be that bad...'_ thought Sasuke as he got a Naruto size portion and sat in his usual spot, on Naruto's right. "Thanks, looks great Hinata-chan." Honestly he was just glad Naruto didn't cook. The last time they ate Naruto's home cooking ended up giving them the worst case of food poisoning that the hospital had ever seen.

_ "Naruto please!!!" cried Hanabi as she watch him walk away from her, Nothing in the world could have been more painful. He didn't even look back as he walk towards the darkness, out of her life. She started to chase after him, but he was moving too fast. The pain, it was getting worst. Why was he leaving her, didn't he love her..._

Hanabi woke up in a cold sweat, that was one of the worst dreams she had ever had. It had seem so real, almost like a glimpse of the future. She prayed to God that she was wrong, she prayed with all her heart that it wouldn't come true, dreams don't come true for her.

The sun was already in the sky as Hanabi looked out the window. It couldn't have been later than ten, hopefully. She knew if she didn't wake up early enough then Naruto would finish breakfast for her. As she was getting up, she hear Naruto and Sasuke arguingabout something.

What could it be about and why did it seem so important.

Sasuke watch Naruto eat more than enough to feed a elephant, wondering why Naruto didn't just tell Jiraiya that he wasn't going to go. That would make things so much easier for all of them. As the thought swim in his head, he got more and more angry with Naruto. Causing so much suffering for his family was just plain wrong.

"Don't you care about your family Naruto..." asked Sasuke in a deeply hurt and angry voice. Hinata looked down and stopped talking, even mentioning this delicate subject sent Hinata into a deep slump. Naruto was stunned that Sasuke would say something like that, even if he could understand the pain that he was causing him.

"Of course I care about this family, but I have to do this!" Naruto wished he could explain everything but knew it wasn't the right time for it. Akatsuki would come for him soon and if he wasn't strong enough to protect himself then how in the hell would he protect his family. If only they knew about his secret, it would help them understand so much easier.

"Why do you have to do this!" Sasuke couldn't believe that Naruto wanted to leave everything he could ever want. A loving family, friends who care about him, and a promising ninja career. The Chunin Exams were in only a few weeks and Naruto had a great chance to get a promotion if he were to attempt it.

"I need to become stronger, I need to be able to protect what is most important to me." Hinata and Naruto's eyes connected as he looked towards her. Nothing in the world was as important to him as she was. Didn't Sasuke know how painful this was for him.

"That doesn't matter, you could become as strong as you need here, with us helping you dope." It was hard to understand why Naruto need to be stronger. There wasn't any real danger, Orochimaru wouldn't try another attempt to get into the city again would he. Orochimaru was the only threat to their lives and if Tsunade and Jiraiya stayed in the leaf village, then Orochimaru wouldn't cause any problems right?

"There is more to this than you know and if I don't go, things will get bad I just know it." Akatsuki wasn't known to just give up and call it quits. Once he leaves they'll follow him hopefully, and give Konoha a few years of peace. That was the main reason he knew he needed to leave, but it still hurt to leave even with a good reason.

"What are you trying to hide?" _'More to this than you know, what could that mean'_ Naruto obviously was hiding the real reason he was leaving and that didn't set well with Sasuke. There was a reason why people keep secrets but it wasn't the right time to keep a secret, especially if this secret cause so many problems.

"STOP IT!" screamed Hinata loudly. This shut both Naruto and Sasuke right up, Hinata rarely if ever talked loudly let alone screamed. Their fighting was tearing Hinata's insides to pieces and she couldn't take it anymore. Didn't they care even for a little about her feelings. "Just stop arguing, for God sakes I can't take it anymore." Hinata couldn't stand fighting, especially when it involves two people she cares about. The situation was bad, they didn't need to make it worse.

"Sorry..." said both of them in unison. They both understood that their little argument wasn't helping anyone and it was just tearing apart what little happiness they had. Guilt was the only feeling they could come up with, except Sasuke who had yet to get over the anger he felt. It would take time to get over the hurt feelings and betrayal, probably more than a week though. And if things weren't bad enough, Naruto still needed to talk to Hanabi about their new dilemma.

"What's going on?" asked Hanabi as she entered the kitchen. Their arguing must of woken her up or at least that's what the boys thought. This just added to the guilt they were already felt for hurting Hinata. They had no idea of the horrible nightmare Hanabi just had, and the abandonment issues that resurfaced because of it.

"Naruto tell her." whisper Sasuke angrily, even if he felt badly about the argument, he still thought that Naruto needed to tell her. Sasuke had no idea about Hanabi's feelings for Naruto, mostly because he was as blind as Naruto was in the field of love, he had no idea that this new would rip apart her heart.

"Hana-chan...um...I need to talk to you..." Naruto really didn't want to do this, he could almost picture how much this would hurt her. He guided her out of the room, feeling it would be more polite to do this private instead of in front of a audience.

They went into Naruto's bedroom for privacy. Hanabi looked incredibly nervous and Naruto seemed like he was going to be sick. It was obvious that Hanabi had a feeling what was going on and her nightmare keep coming back to her. Losing Naruto would be unimaginably bad for, suicide would be the only cure for it.

"Naru-kun...what were you and Sasuke-kun fighting about?" she thought if she could change the subject and not give him a chance to say what he needed to say, maybe, just maybe she could postpone her final judgement, even if it was for only a few moments.

"Hana-chan...Me and Sasuke...were arguing about... boy do you look nice today!" Naruto didn't have the courage to finish. Everyone knew that Hanabi was a sucker for a good compliment.

_ 'Don't I look good everyday?'_ and to her, she never had a off day, but wait that wasn't why they were there. She was worried because if he didn't want to say what he had to say must of meant that what he has to say will not be good, or at least that was what she figured.

"Thanks Naru-kun you look good too..." Hanabi thought that if she prolonged this she could at least get a hug before he gave her the terrible news, and besides it wasn't a complete lie. Sure he did look like he just got out of bed and went straight into a food fight, but that was just another reason why she loved him.

"You think I look good today... I have been trying a new conditioner and I think it really brings out the yellow in my hair" Naruto knew he was forgetting something, but he really was excited about his new conditioner and really wanted to talk about it. Lately he was worried no one would of notice how well he had taken care of his hair. As many know his hair is a point of prided for him. Damn his short attention spanned.

"Yes I notice it a few day, and couldn't stop myself from staring. Your hair really is glowing brightly!" Hanabi smiled her sweetest shy grin that she had, she hoped this would be enough to completely get him off the difficult subject and into more of how they feel about each other.

"Why thank you, Hana-chan it's nice to have someone notice." They both blush and looked away. There still was that spark whenever they get together and it still unnerved Naruto. The spark wasn't bad by any means, in fact it felt very nice and natural, but Hanabi had moved on, doesn't that mean there shouldn't be a spark.

"Naru-kun...I think your amazing and very handsome too!" Hanabi put her hand gently on Naruto's arm. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but it felt too natural to fight. If she didn't get self control back soon, Naruto would find out about her feelings and it would be unbearable for her if he were to let her down, even if he did it gently.

"Hana-chan...I..." Naruto didn't know what was going on anymore. First he had come into the room with her to tell her something, it had complete escaped him what that was, and now he had no idea were this conversation was going. He knew he should stop her before it got out of hand, but for the life of him, he didn't want her to stop. This wasn't the time to be doing this, he knew that, but that didn't mean he had the self control to stop it.

"Naruto I still love you" she whisper and gently removed her hand. Luckily he didn't hear her. How she wanted to go to him and express her feelings for him, to tell him she loved him more than anyone would ever know and have him say those exact words for her. Her life would of been truly perfect just to have one moment of romance or one more kiss with him.

They stood there silently as the world kept on going, nether knew what to do at that moment in time. Luckily for Hanabi, Naruto didn't know of her feelings. He figure he had misread them or something like that. Surly she had gotten over him, it wasn't like he was a prize catch and she was without a doubt one of the cutest girls he had ever known. When she got older it was obvious that her beauty would be the prize of Konoha. The feelings inside of him were going out of control and needed to be stopped. Why did he ask to talk to her alone, this wasn't ever a problem in front of everyone else. Wait he did ask her to talk, but what about? Didn't it involve a trip maybe.

"Hanabi, I'm sorry but" Hanabi felt her world start to crumble, was he about to tell her not to ever touch him again, "I have completely forgotten why were here." She was speechless, but happy. Thank God for Naruto's inability to detect love, maybe her secret is safe for a few more days.

"I don't know ether, silly, lets go back to the table and finish breakfast. Sasuke-kun and Hina-chan must be worried about us, it seems like it has been hours since we left." Time felt like it was moving a lot faster now, and it was time to get started with their day.

Mentioning Sasuke, reminded Naruto of what he needed to say. This wouldn't be easy, but hopefully Hanabi will get over it. Naruto knew it would be easier to deal with if he told her now. However he wasn't paying enough attention as Hanabi walked out of the room.

"Hana-chan wait!" She turned around and faced him, _'Oh no, did he remember...'_ if she didn't think quick enough then he would have a chance to tell her his horrible news. But if he never had the chance it would of been like it never happen right. However she didn't figure in how close he was when she turned around. Her face was only a few inches away from his well chiseled chest and it made her heart pound and all her blood rush to her face, and without blood in her head, she couldn't think. After all of that, it left her standing extremely close to him and for the life of her couldn't get a word out.

Naruto was about to run into her and knock her down, but luckily he stopped himself before flooring her. Unluckily Naruto ended up being only a few inches away from her, which cause him to feel awkward and made it difficult to talk. But he had been delaying this enough and knew that he should fight through this feeling and get it over with. Hopefully it would be like pulling a bandage off, quick and painless.

"Hana-chan, I've got to tell you what's going on. Please don't freak out until I'm finish." he had a feeling she wouldn't be able to handle the news well, and hoped it wouldn't ruin their relationship. She was figuring that she was right all along and now Naruto was about to say he was leaving forever because she couldn't keep her hands to herself.

"What is it Naru-kun, it can't be that bad..." She felt herself start to get teary eyed. No she wouldn't show him any weakness. It might of take all of her strength but she plans to stay strong and not let him see how bad this news could hurt her.

"I'm leaving..." Hanabi's world crash right there and then. Up till now she had thought she was just being pessimistic about the news he had, until he told her the truth. No matter how strong she was, tears started to form in her eyes and the pain in her heart was so unbearable that she wanted to die right there and then.

Naruto saw the tears in her eyes start to form, _'Dear God what have I done, I've broken my promise to her...'_ He swore he would never hurt her again, yet at that moment she looked completely shattered by his news. "No No No, Hana-chan stop let me finish!" he couldn't stand her tears, it reminded him too much of Hinata's.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun, I'm so sorry." She didn't want to face him anymore, it hurt too badly. As she tried to run Naruto caught her wrist and pulled her into a deep hug. At first she tried to fight it and push him away but soon she gave up and let him comfort her. His hugs were magical to her and it made all the pain disappear, replaced with a tingling warmth that she remembered from the kiss.

"Don't worry Hanabi, it will only be for a few years and I'll be right back. I promise" At that moment Naruto figured his word was worth nothing, but hopefully it would be enough to convince her to stop hurting.

"Really, you promise you'll be back?" After thinking that he would be gone forever and now finding out that it would only be a few years, made things a lot better. A few years was nothing, she could wait a lifetime for him. The burden she had been holding on to, slipped away. Now she could just enjoy Naruto's warmth and forget about her problems.

"Of course I promised...wait why were you sorry."he was wondering why she would apologize when he was the one who was about to leave, it didn't make much sense to him. Was she hiding something from him, what secret could it be?

The reason she was sorry was that she thought he was going to leave because she was being too 'friendly' and he couldn't stand to look at her anymore. If he were to know the reason, it would lead him down the path to find out her true feelings, which at this time wouldn't be the best idea.

"Oh...well... I'm pretty hungry, what about you?" She knew Naruto's weakness, gluttony was one of his biggest flaws and it was easy to manipulate him with the offer of food. Hopefully his short attention span would help too. Luck was on her side again as Naruto suddenly pushed her gently away and ran back to the table. Hanabi just smiled and followed her big lovable oaf, maybe her life would be alright.

Sasuke and Hinata were discussing about the future and many problems that were going to arise once Naruto left. It wouldn't be that bad, Hinata's paycheck would be enough to survive on and even if it wasn't, Hanabi and her could always stay with the Hyuuga's until Naruto returned. Their father and the rest of the family seemed much better and quite a deal friendlier, it would be nice to spend some time with them.

They all ate in silence, something that rarely happen. Usually Naruto had a stupid joke to tell or Hanabi had a good story, but that morning had been so full of drama, everyone was tired and too afraid to start another argument or let loose a secret that shouldn't be heard. Everyone was on edge, but considering their circumstance it would be understandable. It just looked like this day wouldn't be that good after all.

After about an hour of picking at their food, Naruto finally had enough. He wasn't good with awkward silence or edgy people, maybe that's why he was so loud. They still had the whole day to make amends for the morning and it was about time they got started.

"Come on you guys! Let's go training!" screamed Naruto as he jump onto the table. However he wasn't the best at balancing and toppled over on top of Sasuke. Hanabi and Hinata giggled at the sight of Naruto and Sasuke struggling to get up. This one act of stupidity was enough to break up the bad feelings they all had, except Sasuke who still felt a strange pull of negative energy towards Naruto.

"Naru-kun right let's go!" Hanabi smiled and rushed into her room to get her ninja supplies. She loved when they trained, it gave her a new sight into their personalities. Also they sometimes taught her things that made her entire class jealous. Nothing was better than that.

It didn't take them long to get ready and leave for the training ground they always used. It was the same one that Naruto and Sasuke used for their bell test with Kakashi and the rest of team 7 and it was the one place that Hinata would always remember, the first time that Naruto and her had a real connection, a real romantic moment was right there, right before the final part of the Chunin Exam. It was at that moment that Naruto knew he could spend more time with her and Hinata knew she could spend the rest of her life with him.

The sun was starting it's climb into the sky, as they got done with their stretching. It had been completely silent except for a few choice words between Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke was still a tad bit mad at Naruto and Naruto was getting sick of it. He had to do this and why was Sasuke having so many problems with it.

Sasuke looked at Naruto again for the fifth time since they had started to stretch, the anger he felt that morning had began to boil in his stomach. The reason he kept on telling himself was because Naruto was about to leave Hinata and Hanabi to survive on their own. However the true reason why he was angry, the reason he would never admit to, was he would be lonely without the blond ninja. Their friendship meant a lot to him and he hated to admit but he needed Naruto to keep the darkness and loneliness away. Sure Hinata and Hanabi would be there, but Naruto the person who could understand him the best. Hinata and Hanabi never had to fight the darkness as much as Naruto had too and that gave them a link, a strange connection.

_ 'How can he have that smug little smile on his face, when he is about to leave his family.' _thought Sasuke bitterly, he needed a way to vent this aggression and there was only one way that Sasuke Uchiha dealt with his problems...

"Naruto, me and you, spar, now." said Sasuke as he walked towards an open field. Naruto didn't know what to do, fighting Sasuke when he was in a bad mood was almost a suicided attempt, but not fighting him would put Naruto in a far worst position. Hinata was there to heal him, so it would be okay... right?.

Hinata saw Naruto walking towards Sasuke, she knew how dangerous their spars got and didn't want to see any blood. "Naru-kun wait what are you doing." He just turned his head and smiled at her, that smile of his was worth more than anything else in the world to her.

"Don't worry about me, Hina-chan, I'm going to kick his ass all over the place. Be ready to heal some major bruises." Hinata translated this to 'Hinata, let me calm him down the only way that will work. Be ready to heal us because it won't be pretty.' She knew how determined he could be, so it would of been a waste of energy to stop him. With most realistic smile she could come up with, she wish him good luck. Inside she was worried to the point of tears and prayed to God that no one would die today...

Sorry guys, this wasn't what I had plan for the ending here. But I was taking too much time and storyline at this point. It was getting boring too. Don't worry the next chapter will be out sooner than half a year. I'm sorry for being gone for so long, but I'm back and getting back into a good pace. Hopefully I'll finish the next chapter in two weeks or three. I'm not going to make any promises though. Hanabi's New Dilemma will be better than this story hopefully. Next chapter will have the fight I was planning and it will be great. This chapter needs more romance and fighting instead of the sad stuff but it's leading to a great climax. My original plans have change, there will be at least 17 before they start to have relations. And no threesome, it would be weird to write. Hopefully you guys like this chapter and will keep on reading. Almost Ten thousand words...sooooo close it's painful. I'm just going to write some words now I guess.

If you think this runs into a little bit too much child loving. Sure they are young, but those feelings are there for Naruto and Hinata because they are hitting that time in their life. And the kiss was not sexual at all, it was romantic but there wasn't any sexual energy involved. Besides this is just a fanfic, you can age them up in your mind if you want to or do what ever the hell you want with them in your head. I can't tell you want you think, but honestly it's just written words and it is a sad day in hell when people can't tell the difference in real life and written words. That was just something for NewSon and anyone who thinks this fanfic borders wrong. Morals don't have anything to do with it. Incest doesn't even really matter, because it's just a story. Sorry about that I just had to get it off my chest, mostly because people judge this story before they have a chance to enjoy it.

People flock to inappropriate ideas. Pushing the lines gives good ratings and that's what it is all about.

I made it to ten thousand, lets go for another twenty.

I'm going to tell you the summaries for the New Chronicles.

Hanabi's New Dilemma- Deals with Naruto's new obsession with Hanabi and the mysterious death of her teammates by Itachi's hands.

Sasuke's New Road- Sasuke and Naruto have returned from defeating Itachi, Now Sasuke has to find a new reason to live. And there has been a bunch of mysterious deaths at the hands of a winged angel.

Sakura's New Desire- The wedding is coming and Sasuke and Sakura have to deal with their feelings. Will Lee's dreams come true. Tsunade needs a heir to take her place, will Naruto be able to handle the pressure or will he lose the two things in his life that are most precious to him.

Naruto's New Dream- Now that Naruto is Hokage, what will be their final adventure.

Don't expect this to stay the same. Just like this chapter, which I plan to have a huge battle with Naruto and Kabuto, I sometimes think out of the box. But it is almost a sure thing that these won't change.

I would like to thank these people for reviewing and helping me with this chapter. (I don't remember what they did or if they did anything I just want to thank them)

garthjax

adngo714

twilightcloud18

skytide101

bigbabidi

Anarchyx25x

BLaCkMOonSLavE

sealdfox

halo2freak007

MonkeyZombieNinja

NCalRider

wheathermangohanssj4

Satetsu

TimeReaper

DualX

Kitsune1911

hiro himura

THE GOD OF INTERESTING

Harteramo

Kitsune Within

Hikari Evangeline

Kitsune Within

NewSon


	7. And The Battle Goes On

Chapter 7: And The Battle Goes On...

Awesomoisawesome does not own Naruto

A raging fire was the only way to describe his eyes, even if his bloodline wasn't activated was what Naruto thought as he started to walk towards the open field. Naruto was having second thoughts about this match as he stared down the Uchiha. Sasuke wasn't a pushover and if he used his full evolved Sharingan, Naruto would have to rely on his no tail Kyuubi form to win, something he really didn't want to do in front of Hinata and Hanabi. Plus he was still a little peeved at the demon from the night before.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" asked Sasuke as he got into his battle stance. Normally Naruto wouldn't of mind this, if Sasuke was calmer. But he had a feeling that this spar would be extremely painful. Hopefully his new training with Jiraiya would give him a slight advantage.

"Let's go!" cried Naruto as he rush towards Sasuke. Sasuke was slightly surprised by Naruto's new speed, but it still wasn't even in the same league as his or Lee's. He blocked Naruto's punch and returned with a ground sweep. Naruto flipped up and delivered a devastating heel kick to the back of Sasuke's head.

The ground shook from the impact of Sasuke's face slamming into it. Naruto jumped back and smiled, _'Good he underestimated me, but that won't happen again.'_ Sasuke picked himself off the ground, _'His fighting skills have improved too, nothing compared to mine though'_ thought Sasuke as he smirked. That one little smirk irritated the hell out of Naruto, he was about to should Sasuke something he could smirk at.

Sasuke knew he should take Naruto seriously now, his skills had improved greatly even if he would never admit it to the blond. He looked Naruto straight in the eye, and activated his bloodline limit. Normally he wouldn't of, since both of them agreed that it seemed to give Sasuke a unfair advantage. But at that moment Sasuke didn't really care about what was fair and what wasn't.

Naruto sighed, this spar had turned ugly. He prepared himself as he ran towards Sasuke with his dullest kunai, and starting was a thrust he stabbed at Sasuke like a mad man, over and over again. But Sasuke's eyes never lost track of his moments, he dodged every blow and waited for an opening in Naruto's defenses. Finally after a few minutes of this on slaughter, Naruto striked a little too low and Sasuke jumped clean over the poor blond. As Sasuke landed he punched Naruto hard in the back, launching him quite a ways. The moment Naruto's body landed, however he exploded into a cloud of smoke. His eyes had been too focus on the kunai then Naruto himself.

"Kage Bunshin? Then where's Naruto..." whispered Sasuke to himself as he ran his eyes across the training ground._ 'Where is he hiding...' _he wondered.Suddenly the ground underneath Sasuke split apart with two Narutos crying out "U! Zu!" and delivering two strong kicks to Sasuke's stomach, sending him flying in the air. Another two Narutos appeared in the air, both screaming out "Ma! Ki!" and connecting two kicks at the same spot as the others hit. Sasuke was high in the sky and his stomach was throbbing in pain, he notice a shadow over head. The original Naruto was falling from the sky at an alarming rate, his heel aiming towards the back of Sasuke's head. He tried to spin but wasn't quick enough, the foot connected with the back of Sasuke's head and sent him barreling towards the ground as Naruto cried out "Uzumaki Naruto Rendan _(Naruto Uzumaki Barrage)_."

Sasuke's face slammed straight into the ground, creating a small crater. The attack surprised him more than it hurt him, but getting your face smashed into the ground still hurts. Naruto seemed to be using one of the Sharingan weaknesses, if you can not see your opponent what good are super eyes then.

It took a moment for Sasuke to regain consciousness, that last kick had knocked out all the anger out of him and filled him with the strange mixture of excitement and ecstasy, only the challenge of a worthy rival could give him that.

"That's more like it..." said Sasuke as he reach into his kunai bag to pull out some wire. It was time to show Naruto what a real technique could do. He looked up and saw Naruto a few yards away from him. Hinata was there and she could heal any burns on Naruto, probably.

Naruto landed hard on the ground after driving Sasuke's face into the ground, he was ecstatic at his new level of power and how easy it was to make Sasuke eat some dirt. _'Did I over do it?'_ pondered Naruto when it took a few moments for Sasuke to get up. But Sasuke had a strange grin on his face, that must mean he wasn't that badly hurt. He was about to run at Sasuke and deliver the final blow when he notice a bunch of wires tying around him.

Sasuke smirked, as he launch his Sofushasan no Tachi _(Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades). _The three shurikens with wires tied to them, flew straight towards Naruto and spun around him tightly. Finally, Sasuke went through a bunch of hand seals and drew in a deep breath and called out, "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu _(Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu)_!" as he unleashed a powerful dragon made of pure fire, out of his mouth and towards Naruto.

Naruto knew what was going to happen next after being wrapped in Sasuke's wires, since he had previously experienced this technique before hand. Normally he didn't mind fire ninjutsus too much because the Kyuubi prevented most burns. Still, Hinata and Hanabi would wonder why he didn't receive any burns from such a devastating fire jutsu.

He didn't have very much time to think of a way to block it, the flame moved very quickly down the wires. As the fire engulfed him, he started to use one of his rarely seen jutsus. Naruto also notice a high pitch screen as he disappeared within the deep inferno.

It took a minute for the fire to settle down, the grass around the pillar of fire was completely destroyed and the earth looked like it was turned to glass. _'A little overkill but that should put him in his place.'_ thought Sasuke as he tried to see through the smoke and see what was left of Naruto. As the smoked clear however, in the middle of the crater of glass, there stood a strange bush of spiky blond hair.

"Hari Jizo _(Needle Guardian)_! Now prepare for my Hari Jizo: Shigure _(Needle Guardian: Drizzle)!_" cried out the bush as it started to shake slightly. After the shaking stopped, it unleashed thousand upon thousands of small sharp needles everywhere.

Even with the Sharingan, it became nearly impossible to dodge all of the small needles that Naruto was producing. It almost looked like a mist, a mist of very pointy spikes, as the field slowly filled with the small needles. After about five minutes of this deadly rain, it finally stopped. Sasuke looked as if he slept with a catus and Hinata and Hanabi had a few pins in them too. They weren't very painful, about the same as a needle prick and were easy to pull out.

Once the bush of blond hair slowly started to shrink, Naruto finally reappeared. The entire field was covered with the yellow colored spikes. _'I might of over did it...'_ thought Naruto but he was happy nevertheless.

Sasuke stepped out from behind a tree, he was still covered in needles though. He was also a little furious that Naruto had another powerful technique in his arsenal. The last new jutsu that Sasuke had learned was the Chidori. Enough was enough for Sasuke.

"NARUTO! It's time to finish this..." Sasuke started to do quite a few hand seals and then thrust his hand down, with that lightning started to appeared and the sound of bird's chirping filled the air. "You better be ready for this!" screamed Sasuke as he ran towards Naruto.

Once Naruto saw the lightning he knew what was coming next. He summoned a clone to his side and started to create his spiraling orb of destruction. In less than a moment, Naruto had is spinning orb ready. The clone then grabbed Naruto and tossed him towards Sasuke, right before his poofed out of existence.

Both shinobi were moving at incredible speeds, as they slammed their attacks into each others'. "RASENGAN!" "CHIDORI!" cried both of them as they were engulfed in light. For a few moments it looked as if the bright light of their combined attacks would never go out, suddenly there was a loud bang as the light disappeared and Naruto and Sasuke were sent flying away from each other.

They crashed several feet away from each other, each one sore and low on chakra. It took a moment to get on their feet, but both of them weren't ready to call it quits yet. Starting as a crawl and gradually turning into a jog, Naruto and Sasuke ran towards each other and raised their arms, preparing for a punch.

After what seemed like hours they finally collided with each other and delivered two very weak punches to both of their faces. They came crashing down next to each other, in the middle of the field.

They laided there, silently at first, both unable to move. "Who... won?" asked Naruto, who was breathing hard and trying to get up. "I think it was a tie..." coughed Sasuke, he was trying to see if he had any energy left to get up. "Good spar Dobe/Teme." both of them said as they gave up on trying to get up. "Naruto... your so lucky. You know that right? With such a great family, who could ask for more?" said Sasuke as he laid right next to Naruto.

"I know, they both mean the world to me. I don't think I could live without them." said Naruto and it was true. They were his reasons to keep going and fight on, they gave he strength when he need it, they were there when he needed them and they were the only ones who would always and truly accept him no matter what.

"Dobe you need to get over the guilt..." Sasuke had seen their little problem, it was just like his parents except he didn't know what feel got in his parents way. Maybe it was all the stress or something like that. All he knew was that a family wouldn't survive if it couldn't flow the way it should, it would end up like a shame or worse, loveless. He never wanted his best friend to feel that.

"I can't get over it, you didn't see how much pain Hanabi was in." Naruto didn't know were that was coming from. He never knew were the guilt came from, all he knew was it stopped him from feeling the warmth of Hinata's touch, something he dearly missed.

"But Hinata doesn't need to suffer because of that, does she?" For a moment Naruto was silent, he never figured that Hinata was hurting because of it. That just caused more suffering and pain. But how could he forget the look on Hanabi's face, that type of pain no one deserved. It just wasn't right. He was in a pickle and needed to talk to Hinata about this, the next time he got a chance too. After few moments of silent later, Hinata and Hanabi walked over to the two boys, one worried to near death and the other completely amazed at the boys' powers.

Hinata and Hanabi sat to the side on a giant hill, as the Naruto and Sasuke got ready to attack. Hanabi was excited to be there, she loved when Naruto and Sasuke sparred. It was so unpredictable and awesome to her, they both were incredibly strong and usually didn't hold back much. Her sister on the other hand, looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Even with her newly acquired healing jutsus, there were limits to how much she could heal them.

"Who do you think is going to win? Nee-chan, Naruto or Sasuke?" asked Hanabi, not once taking her eyes off of Naruto as he ran towards Sasuke.

"I'm not to sure, but I believe Naruto-kun will win." said Hinata. She honestly had no idea who would win this match. They both were powerful, a great deal more so than herself.

"Shame on you, you should have more faith in the man you love... Naruto is going to win, no questions about it." whispered Hanabi just loud enough for Hinata to hear. It took the older sibling a few moments get over what her sister had just said.

"Hanabi, is there something y-you want to say to me?" What was with this girl? How could she just say that without meaning something? Was she finally ready to confess her true feelings for Naruto? Hinata didn't think so, but she had to make sure.

"I don't think so, Nee-chan. Do you want to talk about something though?" Hanabi was a sneaky person, she hated to reveal everything at once. Usually Hinata wouldn't of mind since she did the same thing, but this situation was different.

"We need to talk about Naruto..." This was the worst possible conversation that Hanabi could have with Hinata. She couldn't tell her big sis that she was so deeply in love with him that it nearly hurt, she just didn't want to put that on her sister, was that so wrong.

"Did he tell you yet?" Hanabi might be hurting with the newest news and that must of cause her to snap. That must of been the reason, it is the only logical choice.

"Yeah I know he's leaving, but that's nothing. He's going to be gone only for a few years and then he'll be back. I can last that long without him... can you?" This reply shocked her just as much as the first. What was with Hanabi today and what was with her responses too. Naruto had just slammed Sasuke's head into the ground for the second time.

"I'm not too sure... I love him so much, but you understand don't you Hana-chan." What was her sister implying with that comment. Did she know her secret? No, no one could have known, she had hided it so well. Maybe she meant something else, she probably was talking about the past, yes the past.

"Sure I loved him once... but he's all yours now right?" Hinata almost laughed, Hanabi sure loved to beat around the bush. It would be difficult to crack her and Hinata wasn't the most forceful person. She would have to rely on something else. But now wasn't the time to poke and prod in her young sister's life, she had all the time in the world for that.

"Of course, he's all mine, but if there's something on your mind you can tell me. We are sisters and if you have anything you need me to know I'll be here for you, no matter what it is. I promise I won't get mad because I love you too." _'But who do you love more sis, Naruto or me...'_ Hanabi wondered and put on a fake smile towards her sister. Hinata took it as a postive gesture and smiled back. "I know I can tell you anything Nee-chan and I love you..." she was interrupted by a loud cracking sound, almost like a bonfire.

They both turned their heads towards the boys' spar and saw a giant fire dragon heading for the person that meant the most to them. Hanabi was frozen, she couldn't move a single muscle. Hinata let out a shriek as she watch her beloved get engulfed in flames. They both knew that they could do nothing, all they could do was pray and it seemed a little late for that.

"Naruto... Oh no... no no no no... he can't he can't..." stuttered Hinata as she watched the blazing inferno that once was her boyfriend. Hanabi stayed stunned, it was too hard for her to believe that Naruto would die that easy. "No, Naruto is too strong. He wouldn't die that easily... Right." That was all Hanabi could say as she watch the fire die down. They were both surprised when they saw the strange colored bush instead of the charred remains of their one and only.

_'Thank goodness, I don't know what I would of done without him.'_ smiled Hinata as she fought the urge to run down there and give him a kiss. She knew he wouldn't want her to get in the way of their spar.

_'I knew Naruto wouldn't lose like that, he's invincible!' _And Hanabi did think Naruto was invincible and without doubt the most powerful ninja in the world. It just wasn't possible for Naruto to lose to anyone. "Pessh as if Naruto would lose." Hanabi was now completely confident in Naruto's strength. However they had little time to talk as the bush of blond hair released a torrent of sharpened needles towards them.

With Hinata's more developed reflexes, she grabbed Hanabi and slung both of them behind a tree as the spikes filled the area. Only a few needles pricked them, they were quite a deal luckier than Sasuke, who looked like a pin cushion. After a few minutes of Naruto's onslaughter, he finally slowed downed and stopped with his hair retracting back to it's normal size.

Both girls were surprised at the sudden attack, it was obvious that Naruto hadn't plan on attacking them but the jutsu must of been unstable or at least that was what Hinata figured. Hanabi was nearly foaming at the mouth from seeing Naruto's newest jutsu, it seemed like a defensive technique that could turn to offensive in the blink of an eye. Hanabi wanted Naruto to teach her the move next time they had together.

It was then that Naruto's leaving really got to her, she finally realized that Naruto was leaving for a few years and that meant he wouldn't be there at all. Of course she knew that was going to happen, but it really hadn't settled in yet. Now she felt the horrible hollowness of the situation as she glanced at the one that brought her so much happiness in her life. How could she bare it if he left her. She couldn't take the feelings inside of her anymore as she collapsed into her sister's warm embrace and started to cry.

Hinata wasn't surprised by Hanabi when she collapsed into her arms, she had done the exact same thing with Naruto the moment she had realize that he would be gone. It hurt to see her precious baby sister crying like that, she knew the pain all too well and how it could feel like your soul being ripped from your body, leaving only emptiness and sadness behind. No one needed to feel like that, it just wasn't right. She knew she needed to comfort her some how, but for the life of her, she didn't know how. A year ago she knew exactly how to deal with Hanabi no matter what feelings she had, it wasn't hard. Now that Hanabi had grown and seemed more mature, it was becoming obvious that they were growing apart.

"Hana-chan, it's okay... it's going to be okay..." Hinata didn't know what she was saying, she didn't think it was going to be okay without Naruto ether, but figure Hanabi didn't need to know that. Hanabi just buried her face deeper into her sister's bosom, her way of hiding from the pain that plagued her. The hug was working to calm her down and Hinata's sweet words were slowly relaxing her. She was lucky to have Hinata as a sister, she felt like she could truly trust her at that very moment. All the warmth she was feeling was starting to get to her head though.

"Nee-chan... I still love him..." whispered Hanabi into Hinata's chest. However Hinata had stop paying attention to Hanabi the moment she saw what was going on in the spar, Naruto and Sasuke were charging at each other with some strange jutsus. However Hanabi just kept on whispering about how much she missed him and could finally understand the pain, the pain of not having Naruto, Hinata had felt her entire life.

As the two boys collided, an explosion of light came towards the girls. Hinata tightened her grip on Hanabi and turned to take the full blast of energy for her sister. Hanabi was surprised by the action and felt the power slowly coming towards them. She tried her best to break free and help Hinata, but she wasn't strong enough. It wasn't long until they were engulfed in the light.

There wasn't any pain or the feeling of being dissolved, it wasn't at all bad ether. It felt almost like they were covered in chakra, Naruto and Sasuke's chakras, in a way it felt very nice and warm. Hinata and Hanabi didn't know what was going on, until they were launched with a giant bang and sent flying away from the battle that was going on.

They crashed a few feet away, with all the wind knocked out of them. Hanabi was laying on top of Hinata and Hinata was out of it. It was amazing how powerful Naruto and Sasuke was, she had finally seen what happens when you combined their signature jutsu. She always thought that Naruto exaggerated about the aftermath of the combined attacks but now she knew.

Hanabi was at a lose of words, she never knew that Naruto and Sasuke were that powerful it was almost as if they were on a completely different level than Hinata or herself. The bright light had erase most of her intense negative feelings, Hinata had help too in her own way, but she was now feeling a mixture of happiness, excitement, jealousy, anticipation, and a little love.

It took a minute for Hinata and Hanabi to get up, they weren't seriously hurt, just a little bruised and sore. Once they were up though the spar was over, both Sasuke and Naruto were just laying in the field right next to each other and it looked as if the bad blood between them was nearly gone.

As Hinata walk towards her boyfriend to see if he was okay, Hanabi grabbed her arm and tugged her to get her attention. Hinata was shocked as she turned her face around and saw the strange look on Hanabi's face.

"Your lucky you know... you have him all to yourself. You should take advantaged of the time you have, and not let silly feelings of awkwardness stop you from enjoying him." The look in Hanabi's eyes as she said that, stunned Hinata. Was it that obvious that they were having problems in the intimate department, did everyone know.

"It's not that easy. I do love and enjoy every moment I'm with him, but I still feel guilty about... well you know..." Hanabi knew what she was talking about, she had thought about that day for quite some time. That day had completely changed her life, never had she ever felt such joy and acceptance but at the same time such pain and self loathing. It wasn't a healthy mixture at all, but she loved it no matter what. Because of that day she felt like she had matured and could see the world in a different light.

"Don't, don't ever feel guilty about that. It was bound to happen and I have gotten over it. I think it's time for you guys to do the same. I can't be responsible for breaking you guys up do you hear me!" At the end, Hanabi screamed. She wasn't going to be the one who ruined her sister's life or Naruto's, she loved them too much to do that and knew that the only way both of them would be happy would be if they stayed together. It hurt to realize that, but it was the only way.

Hinata knew she was right, but what could she do. No matter what she did, the feelings still pushed them away and she didn't have the courage to talk to Naruto about it. It was a touchy subject and she was afraid that she was the only one that felt that way. The only way this problem would be resolved though was to talk to Naruto and she knew it.

"Thanks, Hanabi-chan." smiled Hinata.

"Don't mention it." smiled Hanabi, " Let's go and see if you need to bring them back from the dead." Hanabi joked as they walked towards the boys.

It didn't take Hinata long to heal both of them, it was mostly a few bruises and sore muscles. Sasuke was the worse, mostly because he had a lot of pins in him. They didn't have time to relax for long though, a new chakra signature appeared on the field.

"HI NARUTO!" screamed out the pink haired girl as she walked towards them. Sakura had decided to check and see if Sasuke had completed his mission, if he hadn't well lets just say she wasn't going to leave a corpse behind.

"Hi there, Sakura... is there something you want?" Naruto was confused, Sakura never came around on Fridays. Maybe it had something to do with how badly Hinata had kicked her ass or how spiteful Hanabi got, probably it was both, and Fridays he spent the whole day with the both of them. They didn't get along very well anymore that was for sure.

"Yes, I'm here to see if Sasuke mentioned my little proposal." Sasuke froze, he could feel Sakura's blazing eyes on him. He knew he was in for a beating and wasn't looking forward to it, even if he could beat her with both hands tied behind his back, it was just that Sasuke could not harm Sakura no matter what happen. That was just the way it was for them.

"What are you..." Sasuke's hand covered Naruto's mouth just in the nick of time and boy was Naruto pissed, no one put there hands on him. Well except for Hinata, she was the only one allowed to.

"Of course I asked them, they said they needed more time to think." Sasuke knew this was a bad idea and he was only burying himself deeper, but he acted more on instinct than anything else. "Mmmummm mumm mmuumm mmuum." was all Naruto had to say and Hinata wasn't paying attention, she was more focus on Sakura than what was coming from Sasuke's mouth. She had promised herself that should would never get sucker punched again and she meant it.

"Oh really, well I guess I will see you guys later, especially you Naru-kun." Sakura winked in that whoreish way she only knew how to do. Hinata and Hanabi jumped at her but Sakura was already high tailing it out of there. She sure was fast when it involved her getting her ass kicked. _'That stupid...' _both Hinata and Hanabi thought as they waved their fist towards her retreating back.

Naruto had enough of Sasuke's hand on his mouth, so he took a big bite out of it. Sasuke almost screamed in pain. He smacked Naruto in the head for that, probably not the best way to convince him to give up his last date night for an entire three years.

"OUCH!" Cried Naruto as he grabbed his head, sometimes Sasuke could be really mean.

"Sorry Dobe, just don't bite me again." Sasuke actually felt bad and his hand hurt too, "The thing is... I've got a favor to ask you."

"You didn't need to hit me that hard..." He was probably going to have a little bump on his head the whole day now.

"Okay, Okay my bad. But can I have a favor." Sasuke thought that if Naruto would just agree with it and not know what he is agreeing with then he would be force to keep his word, no matter what the situation was. That was how he got his way most of the time.

"Mmm... Hinata told me not to agree with things unless I know what they are." Naruto had to learn the hard way with that lesson. Sakura, the whore that she is, had made him agree to go on a date with her by asking for just one simple favor. Hinata had been right next to him when he said he had to do it, he did give her his word. She ended up kicking both of their asses even though she knew that he always keep his word no matter who it was. That was one of the reasons way she loved him.

_'Damn Hinata...'_ His perfect plan ruined, maybe he should just get it over with before Sakura came back and started to ask more questions.

"Fine, I sort of told Sakura it was okay for us to go on a double date." Sasuke looked down for a moment. He wasn't sure how Naruto would react to this, he was hoping that Naruto would just go with it. But only a idiot would do that.

Naruto smiled and laughed, " That's great! You have like Sakura for so long and now she is giving you a chance." Sometimes Naruto was just too stupid for his own good.

"No Naruto you don't understand, I... I... damn it. Hinata-chan come here." For some reason it was easier to deal with her than Naruto at times. Maybe it was his stupidity, or it could always be something else, best chances were though on the first.

"Mmm, what do you need Sasuke-kun?" She didn't know why he would need her for some reason, if Naruto couldn't handle it must of been too hard to explain or too embarrassing.

"Well you two, I was going to ask if you guys wouldn't mind changing your date to a..." Sasuke swallowed, "double date." Now that wasn't as hard as Sasuke had figured, in fact it was down right easy. Boy did he surprise himself sometimes.

"Who would be coming on this double date of ours?" asked Hinata. It wouldn't be right to just say no after all the trouble he went through to ask them or at least that was what Hinata believed.

"Me and... and..." Sasuke knew Hinata didn't enjoy Sakura's company, it was common knowledge between all of them. It wasn't that Hinata didn't like Sakura, it was just the fact that Sakura wouldn't keep her hands to herself.

"Sakura." Naruto replied plain and simple, he didn't understand what the problem was. If Sakura wanted to date Sasuke, it was their business and Hinata and his opinions shouldn't matter.

"WHAT!" Hinata nearly raised her voice to loud. Sakura in the same room with Naruto was bad enough, but a double date. What weird plan did Sakura have in store for them.

"What's the problem Hinata, I don't see anything wrong with Sasuke and Sakura dating. In fact I thought you were hoping for that." Naruto still didn't see a problem with this. He was just too happy because it seem as though Sakura had finally given up on him. Now all the hostilities between them would be solved and he would finally have his sister back.

"No Naru-kun, don't you understand, Sakura is planning something... evil." She knew Naruto could be dense, but really it was painfully obvious that something was wrong with this little setup.

"Come on, Sakura wouldn't do that to Sasuke. No one is that heartless." Sasuke nearly choked on the air he was breathing, "I really believe she's finally over me that's all that matters and I'm sure this date will prove it." Naruto shined his smile at both of them. Hinata was unsure about this, mostly because it was hard to trust Sakura in the first place. Sasuke felt terrible, he knew this was a deception but couldn't get over the fact that it still meant a date between him and Sakura.

"If you say so... I guess it would be okay for you guys to join us..." Hinata felt that this day was about to get a whole lot worse. "Great, Now Sasuke, you go tell Sakura to meet us at the top of the Hokage monument at Six?" He looked over at Hinata, she nodded yes, "Okay, Six o'clock and me and Hinata will go drop off Hanabi, pick up the stuff and meet you guys there." Sasuke just nodded and left, Hinata and Hanabi just stood there. Naruto was please with himself, he had shown excellent leadership skills. Nothing could go wrong with the day right...

Sorry guys, I know I took too long to update and such and I know that this chapter is too short. I just couldn't wait any longer. I'll be honest with you guys though, most of the last month or two I have just been sitting around doing nothing except go to work and hang with friends. I wrote most of this chapter (5000 words of a 5900 word chapter) in about two days. I will try to focus more on my writing and come up with more chapters and updates but in return I hope for more reviews, I want to get to the 200 mark as soon as possible. I thought that last chapter would do it but I was wrong. Has my writing gone down hill. Please tell me so if it has.

I'm also sorry about this chapter, it was practically all just one scene, the spar between Naruto and Sasuke. Don't worry I will make the next chapter even better hopefully.

Another thing, people are getting the wrong idea about the sequal, Naruto won't be obsess with her, he will just have strong feelings for her and he will be trying to get rid of them and focus on Hinata.

Man I suck, but I'm sorry I do plan to update quicker from now on.

Oh I got a myspace page and if you want to contact me for new ideas and such just message me. not a big myspacer though, so it might take time for me to reply. In fact I only wanted one to keep my favorite videos and music on.

Thanks for everything and if you are wonder about the next update check my profile, just click the Awesomoisawesome icon, and at the bottom of my profile is a daily report. Some times I update daily on it and other times it takes weeks or such, but if you are curious about when my next update will be check it out. I also have a bunch of awesome stories too.


	8. Emotional Strain

Chapter 8: Emotional Strain

Awesomoisawesome doesn't own Naruto

The long trip to the Hyuuga Manor was filled with silence. Naruto was too excited about how strong he was and Sasuke's chance to finally get what he wanted, to start a conversion. Hinata was too worried about Sakura and what Hanabi had said, to notice anyone. And Hanabi was furious with everyone, but mostly Naruto's stupidity and Sakura's sneakiness, to say anything. Needless to say, it was a very quiet trip.

Naruto was getting antsy though, even though he had complete faith in Sakura, there still was a small doubt in his mind that this might not be all that it seems. But he shook it off and decided that he was just paranoia. However his foxy friend wasn't too sure.

_'__**Damn it Kit... are you still mad at me?**__'_ No matter how badly the Kyuubi wanted to help his container, he was still worried about messing with him while he was mad. But it didn't matter, he had to talk some sense in to the boy.

"**Naruto...**" The Kyuubi could of strangled himself, what happen to the tough monster that nearly ended every spark of life on the planet. Now he was afraid to talk to a little brat, he had sunk low.

Naruto had calmed down quite a bit from the night before but was still a little peeved at the demon and didn't feel like talking, but he really didn't have much of a choice since it was in his head.

_'What do you need you bastard?'_ The Kyuubi could tell that Naruto wasn't as angry as before but there was still a hue of red in his voice that made the monster cringe. He wasn't good with anger people, mostly because he killed anyone who tried to talk to him so his social skills weren't quite as developed as he would like.

**"Are you sure about this... I have a bad feeling that something will go wrong."** There was no feeling, but it was easier to tell him that it was a feeling instead of common sense. Naruto tended to distrust common sense.

_'Hmm...'_ In all honestly, the Kyuubi could be right. Naruto wasn't too sure, but the look in Sakura's eyes seemed so sure and so kind. It didn't matter anyways, he had given his word and he always kept his word no matter what.

Hanabi really wanted to be there when Sakura's plan blew up in her face. She loved seeing the look in her green eyes, the look of disappointment and longing mixed with a bit of jealousy. Was she a bad person to feel that way, she didn't think so.

Jumping from building to building, Hanabi thought of ways to sneak away from Team Gai. It wouldn't be the first time she had done it and it definitely wouldn't be the last, but it was difficult. Neji's all seeing eyes and Lee's ungodly speed, make things difficult. She could always drug them, but they checked their drinks now. Sneaking out is out of the question. The only opinion was to talk to Tenten and tell her about the situation and hope she will be willing to let her go.

Hinata was thinking about Hanabi's words, she at first thought that Hanabi didn't know what she was talking about and was clouded by her feelings. But the more Hinata thought about it, the more it started to make sense.

It would be hard to talk to Naruto, but once it was all done she would finally have what she wanted all along. Naruto's sweet, thick, hard... wait she was getting ahead of herself. What happen's if he hasn't realize that they have a problem and then things would get even more awkward between them.

If things got even worse then Hanabi would have a shot at taking him away. Secretly Hinata had been worried that Hanabi would try to steal Naruto away with their relationship temporally slowed down, but Hanabi isn't that sneaky. She knew that Hanabi wouldn't set her up like this, but the thought still crossed her mind.

Was it wrong for her to think that way about her sister, it was perfectly reasonable to come to that conclusion but it still made her feel like a terrible person. Hinata loved her sister greatly, probably equally as much as she did Naruto. But she was human and so was Hanabi.

No Hanabi isn't that evil and she wouldn't steal Naruto away, she loved her too much to be that cruel. So Hanabi's words must be from the heart... right? She was trying to help them through this hard time and maybe she knew what she was talking about.

The next time she gets to be alone with Naruto, she would talk to him about their relationship. But how would she start the conversion, she couldn't just go to him and say that they need to get this awkwardness done with so they can have some dirty fun. No she had to be delicate or something like that, she was the most delicate lady in Konoha.

She would worry about that later, right at that moment she needed to get ready for the longest date she will probably ever have. Good thing Hanabi would be with Tenten, the little girl had a way to make things slightly more difficult.

Sakura was in heaven. Naruto had finally slipped up and agreed to go on a date with her. Sure it wasn't the same as a normal date, but it was one next step closer to her dream. She kept on daydreaming as she was putting the final touch to her face.

The only way this date would end up the way she wanted it to, was to make sure that Hinata stayed away from Naruto the whole time. Her plan was simple, Sasuke would take Hinata away to show her something and she would show Naruto the time of his life. It was foolproof as long as Sasuke didn't screw this up.

She had a feeling that Sasuke didn't want to go through with this, but she ignored that. Sasuke would do whatever she wanted, because he loved her. Not a trace of guilt could be found in her heart, as long as she ended up with Naruto no one else matter.

Sakura looked into the mirror, she was pleased with her reflection. She thought that there wasn't anyone who was more beautiful than herself. Sure Hinata has a bigger chest than herself, but that didn't matter because the older she got the bigger her breast will get.

Her self-esteem was the problem, so why didn't Naruto love her more than Hinata. She didn't seem more friendly and it was obvious that looks weren't the issue. Then what was it, she had been raking her brains to find out what made Hinata so much more attractive than herself. No she wouldn't go down this path again, that train of thought always made her depress.

What could it be though? If she found out what it was, it would make her plans easier. Maybe if she asked Sasuke, he probably knew what Naruto sees in Hinata. It didn't matter anymore now, she would have Naruto by the end of the day and Sasuke would no longer be needed. Knock Knock Knock, that must of been Sasuke about to take her to finally get what she wanted.

Knock, Knock, Knock, Sasuke was always nervous when he knocked on Sakura's door. He wasn't sure why that was though, maybe he was worried about saying the wrong thing or making a fool of himself. It didn't really matter anyways, Sakura would never love him or even care about him ether.

It was painful to think that way, but he couldn't help it. He had been alone for so long that those thoughts just randomly pop into his head. Sakura didn't help much with her behavior and the cruel things she did to him too. But it didn't matter, Sasuke had change and so had Sakura at one time. Her feelings could be swayed, given enough time and opportunity. Maybe her plan that was about to fall through would be enough to break her spirit once and for all. Well he could always hope.

"Sasuke, your early!" Sasuke didn't even notice when Sakura came to the door. Sakura had been expecting him later, but this was good, she could tell him the plans and set everything up.

"Are you ready to go?" He really didn't want to do this but he really didn't have much of a choice.

"Yes and I have the greatest plan ever, you just have to follow it perfectly and we will finally have what we want." Sakura grinned evilly, this would be too easy.

Sakura told him the plan and Sasuke felt even worst. Her plan involved Sasuke to ask everyone to go see the village from atop the first Hokage's head. Then she would straggle behind and say she tripped, then she would reveal a new healing jutsu. The word jutsu should be enough to convince Naruto to stay with her for a bit. It was foolproof, or at least she thought so.

Sasuke was nervous again, the plan was well thought out but she had forgotten about how protective Hinata is. Hinata would never leave Naruto's side for a moment if Sakura is there. Sakura probably figured that Sasuke's words would be trustworthy enough that she wouldn't even consider a secret agenda.

It did take some time to get to the Hyuuga compound. Hinata wanted to get Hanabi dropped off as soon as possible so they could hurry up with their little date. Naruto was bothered by the day's recent thoughts and how Sakura had betrayed them before. And Hanabi really didn't want to be kicked out of things.

"We'll be back later. Have fun Hanabi-chan." said Hinata.

"Yeah right..." Hanabi was getting a little pissed but she would cheer up, given enough time.

"Don't be sore Hanabi-chan, we'll have lots of fun!" Tenten had the whole night planned and nothing would go wrong.

"YES! OUR YOUTH WILL SHINE LIKE NO OTHER!" boy did Lee love Fridays.

"Come on do this for me." Naruto said, Hanabi couldn't say no. But she could escape later anyways.

"It won't take long, probably a few hours though." said Hinata. Sakura won't quit without a fight, but her spirit is easily broken.

"Take all the time you guys need, Hanabi is safe with us." Neji was sure that today would be just another Friday, even though they didn't mind Friday's at all. But Hanabi hear this as if she couldn't take care of herself. And thanks to the feelings that she wouldn't be able to handle life without Naruto, she exploded with anger

"Don't treat me like a kid!" Combining her anger of the situation and how much she hated to be treated like a child, she was beyond furious. She stormed off towards the compound.

"Wait Hanabi!" cried Naruto and Lee as they chased towards her. They felt bad for making her mad and wanted to make her feel better. The rest of them knew that they should just give her sometime and she would be better.

"You guys might want to keep an eye on her, I got a feeling she really wants to interfere with our double date." They all knew of Hanabi's sneaking abilities, which where nonexisting, so Tenten and Neji wondered why they would have to keep an extra eye on her.

"What's going on between you guys, you all seem troubled by something." It was looking like something was troubling the Uzumaki family, which seemed quite odd. They always seemed at peace. Something like this worried Tenten, if it was bad enough to shake their family then what would it do to all of them.

"Naruto is about to go on a training trip with Jiraiya." That wasn't so bad, Jiraiya probably wouldn't leave for too long. Sure in his old days he left for years at a time but now that he has people who seem like family here, why would he leave for a long time.

"How long is it going to be?" asked Neji.

"A..a... few years..." Hinata nearly broke into tears again, just mentioning it hurt too much.

Neji and Tenten were speechless, that amount of time would destroy Hinata. Tenten grabbed Hinata into a hug, it was the only way she knew how to comfort her. The young Hyuuga prodigy didn't know what to do. They both knew how much this would hurt her. Naruto was her whole world and with him gone she would be a hollow shell of herself.

Hinata didn't cry, not once. She had used up all her tears for the years to come. All she could do was grab on to Tenten and let someone hold her again to help ease the pain of losing him for so long.

Lee and Naruto looked all over the place and finally found her in her old bedroom, laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Naruto was thankful that they had found her, when she wanted to, she could hide where no one would find her.

Hanabi had been wondering how long it would take them to find her. She really didn't want to talk, all she wanted was to be alone for a minute and get over things. Slowly she felt a bad attitude building up in her.

"What took you guys so long." said Hanabi with a smug look on her face. Naruto had to admit that it was a cute look for her even if he hates smugness more than anything.

"You seem like something is bothering you, Hanabi are you okay?" asked Naruto, concern coating his voice. _'Yeah you are...'_ Hanabi thought as Naruto sat right next to her on the bed.

Almost on instinct, Hanabi laid her head on his shoulder. It only was there for a minute before she quickly removed it. Naruto wondered why she seemed so stress. Hanabi didn't want to rely on Naruto for comfort and really don't want him to think she needed him to be close to her.

"Nothing's bothering me... don't worry about it okay." mumbled Hanabi.

"If it's troubling your springtime of youth, then it's can't be nothing." Hanabi wished secretly that Lee wasn't there.

"Yes, what Lee said except for the springtime of youth part, is true. Nothing that effects you is nothing or something like that." Naruto didn't know what to say to comfort her.

"Trust me, it's nothing. Now leave me alone." Hanabi was starting to get slightly irritated by the barrage of the same question. Didn't they understand that she didn't want to talk, why do they keep going on with it.

It was plan to see that Naruto didn't know what was bothering her but it must be something, he had to get her to talk about it but this conversion was going no where. He figured that if he waited, she might calm down and start talking about it.

"Come on Lee, let's go. She wants to be alone for a while." said Naruto as he grabbed Lee and they started to leave.

"Wait!" Hanabi cried out. Naruto and Lee turned around quickly, they were surprised that she cooled off so quickly.

"Naruto... there is something I wanted to talk to you about... Lee will you give us a moment alone." Hanabi had things she wanted to confess, she didn't want the pressure of all the stress she was feeling to crush her any more and it was hard enough just to confess to Naruto.

Lee looked hurt but left, he knew when something important was going on and it was rude to easy drop. Naruto didn't know what to do, so he just set back down right next to Hanabi and wrapped one of his arms around her gentle. Hanabi started to blush slightly and it became harder to think of words.

"Naruto-kun... I... I... know I... it's just that I... and you know..." It was the perfect moment to confess her feelings to him. They where alone, in her old room, on her old bed, almost like fate.

"Calm down, Hana-chan. Just take a deep breath..." Naruto didn't know what was flustering her so badly, maybe this is what was bothering her. He didn't know but he was willing to listen to her and let her tell him.

She took a deep breath and counted to ten, it help a little but not much. Hanabi could feel Naruto's heartbeat, the heat from his body, and his unique smell, all those things driving her crazy. It took all her will power to push all those things aside and get to the real problem that had been bothering her.

"Naru-kun... I'm sick of you being so... just so... idiotic." she cried out loudly. Why couldn't he see that having her along would be helpful. They have always tried to keep her out of the loop. Was it because they saw her as a child, she was much more than that. She was more mature than Naruto was. It wasn't fair.

The look on Naruto's face broke Hanabi's heart. She didn't mean for it to be so mean, but she was sick of his innocence. Hanabi's words had hurt him, but he didn't know why it hurt so much.

"Naruto wait before you jump to conclusions, I didn't mean that I think you're an idiot, it's just that you guys always... just... push me away instead of letting me help you. Besides..." she trying to fix it but it wasn't going so well.

"Your idiotic ways... they are just another reason why I love you..." Naruto looked at her surprisingly, Hanabi became more nervous. Sure it wasn't the best why to confess your feelings but it was more of a spur of a moment kind of thing. "...like a brother, yeah like a brother..." she chickened out.

Naruto smiled and said, "Hmm... I guess I can forgive you now. But you got to know that I don't try to push you away, I care too much about you to let you get involved when it can become too painful." Hanabi was shocked, his explanation didn't help much but at that moment she needed some comforting words and they did their job.

Hanabi grinned and gave Naruto a small peck on the lips, right as Hinata walked into the room.

Lee had just made it back with the others. Hinata was still getting hugged and everyone seemed a little sad. He had no idea why his friends where acting the way they were, was something bad happening. It didn't matter though, with his Youthfulness and the springtime of youth on his side, he could pull them out of it.

"Hey guys what's the matter?" Lee said.

Neji hesitated for a moment, was it his place to tell other people their problems. He wasn't sure, but he knew that Hinata was busy and Lee would keep bothering him if he wasn't answered soon. Tenten solved all his problems though.

"Naruto is leaving for three years!" cried out Tenten. Lee looked horrible for a moment, he couldn't believe his ears at all. Naruto was their friend and he had been there for all of them no matter what. Now that he was leaving how would things be now. But that didn't matter right now, what matter was enjoy as much time as they could with Naruto before he left. Suddenly Lee realize what was bugging Hanabi.

"Ah! So that's what is bothering Hanabi-chan. I thought it had something to do with her youthfulness not correctly tuned." Lee said.

"By the way where is Hanabi and for that matter where's Naruto?" Neji had a bad feeling about this, he knew that Hinata didn't have the most trust in Hanabi being alone with Naruto. He knew all about Hanabi's true feelings, thanks to his talent to read people, and knew that Hanabi would take any chance to steal Naruto away, probably.

"Oh, Hanabi wanted to talk to Naruto alone. They're in her old bedroom." Hinata suddenly looked very angry. Lee was worried that he might of said the wrong thing. Hinata trusted Naruto to be alone with Hanabi but Hanabi could be tricky and that was the real problem there.

Hinata ran straight for her sister's old room. Lee and the others decided to stay back, not wanting to get in the middle of this. Horrible thoughts where running through her head as she made her way down the hall. All she could see is Naruto and Hanabi, on that bed, kissing each other in the way she couldn't do for him. Rubbing against each other, pure passion radiating off of them.

She finally made it and opened the door to see Hanabi giving her boyfriend a kiss on the lips. A sharp emotion cut right through her, she had felt this before, many time in the past but now it was more painful than ever before. Naruto just looked out her innocently with a shy grin on his face, it was obvious that he did know what was going on. Hanabi on the other hand, had a sly evil grin on her face, like a cat who just got into the bird's cage.

"Outside right now. Hanabi" The look on Hinata's face made it clear that there was no second choice. Hanabi got off the bed and walked out of the room. Naruto tried to get up after them. But Hinata pushed him back on the bed, there was no way he was going to join them.

Once out of the room, Hinata roughly grabbed the front of Hanabi's shirt and slammed her against the wall. This shocked the poor girl because she had never seen her older sister like this. Hinata never got angry and was never rough, she was the kindest shinobi there ever was.

"Hanabi... is there something you want to tell me?" her voice seemed pleasant but it was obvious that she was furious at Hanabi. Mostly she was tried and the day's emotional wear and tear on her was taking it's toll.

"NO! I don't..." Hanabi knew this was futile, she had been caught stealing from the cookie jar. Her only option was to lie through her teeth and hope that some of it would be believed.

"I don't by that, I have known about your feelings for Naruto for a long time." There was a dangerous glint in her eyes, this meant it would probably not be the best idea to lie to her. Boy when Hinata wanted something.

"I still don't know..." Hanabi tried again

"Don't give me that again.. Just admit it. I won't be anger since I already know." What she said made sense to Hanabi and how much farther was there to fall anyways. This situation couldn't get worst, could it.

"Hmm... okay I'm willing to admit that I might have some feelings for him. But it's nothing..." They both knew this was a lie and normally this would end everything. Hinata would say okay and leave and Hanabi could keep her secret a little longer. But Hinata didn't look finished this time.

"Why... Why wouldn't you just trust me enough to tell me this one little thing. I can help you... just please trust me." The whispers that came out of Hinata's mouth didn't sound angry, it sounded more hurt and tired. She also had stop balling up her fist in Hanabi's shirt and had changed to giving her a slight and awkward hug.

Hanabi was surprised, she didn't know what was happening. At first she had thought that her sister wanted to beat the crap out of her, something she does to Sakura when she plants kisses on Naruto. But now, her sister's anger had nearly completely disappeared and was replaced with hurt and sorrow. What had she done to her sister to make her feel this way.

"Hinata... It's not that... it's just that... I don't know what your reaction would be if I... confess to you... all the feelings I had." There was no way that she could predict what Hinata would feel, if she ever found out that her baby sister was hopelessly in love with the boy she had loved since... forever.

It was Hinata's turn to be shocked, why would Hanabi feel that way if she truly trusted her. Had their relationship been so badly damaged by this little tug of war that had been going on. In their past, they meant more to each other than anyone else. What had happen to them, was there anything they could do to fix it.

"You mean more to me than some silly jealousy, you should know that. I love you so much... because we're sisters and for a long time the only family we had, also I like to think we're best friends too..." Hanabi didn't know what to say, she still loved Hinata too. She was like a mother, sister, and a best friend all mix together. Had she forgotten that...

"I'm so sorry!" cried Hanabi as she hugged Hinata.

"I... I... didn't mean to hurt you... I love you too... Nee-chan." Hinata smiled, she couldn't be happier, now they could repair their relationship. Hanabi, on the other hand, was smiling evilly into Hinata's shoulder. This should be enough to keep her happy for a while.

Hinata looked at Hanabi with love in her eyes, "We still needed to talk about your feelings but I guess that can wait a little longer... I'll see you later today. Now I want you to behave and have a good time with them." She took her leave and grabbed Naruto, but not before taking a second glance towards Hanabi, they left towards the apartment to get some last minute things before the big event.

Hanabi just watched them and decided that she would have to follow them no matter what.

Sasuke hated to wait, even if he knew he was early. Sakura wasn't any better, she paced around the top of the Hokage monument. They had discussed the plan over a dozen times and Sasuke wasn't feeling any better about it. It was almost like she had gone insane over the amount of desire that she had for Naruto. He wondered if it was ever like this for him, did she feel this much about him.

"Sakura... are you sure about this... I mean... it's just that... they're happy with each other do you really want to ruin that." The look on Sakura's face made Sasuke cringe.

"HAPPY! HAPPY!, what do they know about happiness. COME ON! They've never been happy so they don't understand what happiness is, they just think their happy. It doesn't matter if we change it up a little... Besides what about me, I think my happiness is a little more important than theirs." Sasuke was furious at what Sakura had just said. How could anyone believe that crap, did she even care about anyone besides herself?

"Sakura..."whispered Sasuke, "you're a monster..." He didn't have time to reach, the time he has spent as a citizen had weaken his reflexes, as Sakura grabbed him and dragged him towards the edge of the monument.

She picked him up and hung him by his shirt over a 150 foot drop, Sasuke looked slightly queasy. "SASUKE, ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME AND MY AMBITION! ARE YOU! ARE YOU!" she cried out as she shook him like a mad man.

He looked like he was about to faint and Sakura still had a crazy look in her eyes. After a few minutes of this, her screaming and shaking him, she finally tossed him in the opposite direction from the edge. It took him a minute to stand up and get over the nauseated feeling he had.

She calmly walked over to his hunched form and wrapped one arm around him, as she whispered into his ear, "Let's not argue anymore, Sasuke-kun. We deserve to be happy too don't you think so?" He could feel Sakura's hot breath on his ear, nothing on the earth could of turned him on more.

"Ye..Yes... whatever you need... my Sakura-hime..." Sasuke whispered back, Sakura barely heard it. She could feel the amount of desire and lust in those words, it was more than she could of image, more than what Naruto had when he once loved her. Sakura knew she had Sasuke under her control now.

"That's a good Sasuke-kun. Now get ready they'll be here soon!" Sasuke was still under her spell as she knocked him back. He now knew that there wasn't anything he could do to stop her now, he could only hope that Hinata was more prepared than himself.

Hinata had decided to talk to Naruto once they got back to the apartment, she had figured that now was the best time and it was just one of those things that you had to get done as soon as possible or they would blow up in your face like a microwaved peep. But she had no idea how to start it and for that matter what to talk about. Did she need to talk about Hanabi or did she need to tell him that she wanted him more than anything. She wasn't sure but it was about time since she was about to open the front door.

Naruto decided that he didn't have any idea when to talk to Hinata. Sasuke's advise had made an impact on his thoughts but it wasn't enough. He knew he should just talk to her but it was difficult, he wasn't use to letting people in, even with his new family, it was always easier just to hide it with a fake mask. But at that moment, he knew that wasn't the right road to go this time. Hinata deserved to have a little happiness before he left and he was the only one that could do it.

As they walked in, "Hina-chan hmm... I have something I wanted to talk to you about." Direct is the best or at least he always thought so.

Hinata didn't know what to do, should she run, hide, or just talk. It was a difficult choice to make but decided since Naruto wanted to do the hard part then why argue. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

They walked over to the couch, being careful not to sit too close. Naruto looked Hinata in the eyes, her beautiful eyes that were so unique and stole his breath away every time. Hinata blushed as she got lost into the deep ocean of his blue eyes.

"Hinata... your so beautiful." This made Hinata blush even more, she probably wouldn't ever get use to his charm. But now wasn't the time, she knew Naruto like to beat around the bush and if they keep this going that the wouldn't have time to finish.

"Naruto-kun, thank you but we have things we need to talk about." Damn she knew him too well, maybe he should just give in and get it over with.

"Okay we," they said at the same time, this brought along a little giggle from each other. "I need to say this, I have been thinking for sometime and I've notice that we keep having this problem with each other... you know when we try to get close." Hinata put her hand on Naruto's arm, this sent a shiver down his back.

"Yeah, I've notice it too... I think it might have something to do with what happen with Hanabi." It was becoming difficult to think with Hinata rubbing her hand innocently up and down Naruto's arm. Did she have any idea of what her slightest touch did to him.

"I think your right and we should probably talk about why it's doing this to us." This question had both of them stumped. They knew the guilt had something to do with Hanabi walking in on them but at the same time they didn't know why.

"Well for me... I think it was the fact that I had ditched her right before I meant up with you and her seeing us like that had hurt her so much." They both remember the tears and the heartbreak of that moment. Hanabi would probably never be the same after that. Hinata didn't know that Naruto had ditched her sister and if she had she would of probably not of let him touch her until he had made it up to poor Hanabi.

"I think we feel like this because... we really felt bad about hurting her and maybe to make sure she never feels something like that again we just connected touching each other and hurting Hanabi in our minds... or something like that." Hinata was sure that was the reason why, but she had no idea how to fix it.

Naruto was quiet for a moment, letting Hinata's soft hands caress his arms. He was think that maybe all they had to do was get Hanabi to forgive them, but she had alright forgiven them so what else could there be.

After a moment of thinking, Hinata suddenly lifted her head up and said, "I know what we need to do, forgive ourselves for hurting her." Naruto didn't understand.

"I get it now, we feel bad because we still feel guilt about doing that to her and if we forgive ourselves for that then we will feel better about everything." Naruto just smiled at Hinata, her intelligence amazed him.

"I knew the reason why I love you so much is because your so damn smart." said Naruto, Hinata giggled, "But how will we do it?"

Hinata had no idea, she just knew that they needed to do it. Naruto scratched his head, what could they do except let time pass and slowly forget about it. No, they needed a quick solution if they wanted to be together before he left. But what could they do?

"Do you think we need to talk about it or something like that?" Hinata asked, she knew Naruto wouldn't know but she was desperate.

"No, I think we can just say were over it and try something." and with that he grabbed Hinata's chest. This made her squeak and turn deep red, she could feel him squeezing each of her soft and sensitive fleshly orbs under her clothes. Naruto thought they were without doubt softer than any pillow that he had ever had. But they both would agree that it still wasn't the same as they wanted it to be.

"I don't think that worked." said Hinata, as Naruto let go. "But I didn't say stop." Naruto returned to squeezing her fun sacks. She moaned a little as Naruto kept on kneeling the soft flesh through her shirt. Oh how she had miss this, it still wasn't the same but it was getting there.

Naruto was getting nowhere, he wanted to hurry up and he had a feeling that this situation, no matter how fast they worked on it, would take lots of time and patience. It wasn't like it was unpleasant to do this to her though, it just wasn't what it could be.

Clearly before they could do more, they would have to wait and get over this terrible feeling. They hated to admit it but it would probably take more than one week and they didn't want their first time to be so-so.

"I guess we're waiting." said Hinata as Naruto removed his hands and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. She had a dreadful ache between her legs, she would take care of that later by herself.

"Let's go, we're going to be late." said Naruto and Hinata just sighed. They got up and left towards the monument in a hurry with a basket in hand.

"They're going to be late!" cried Sakura for the thousandth time as she tried to find them again. Sasuke just sighed, spending this much time with her was driving him crazy.

"Calm down, we got here really early." said Sasuke cooly, but deep down he was hopeful that they weren't coming.

"I know I know, but what happens if Hinata convinces Naruto to not come and then all my planning. I won't get another chance like this!" She really was worried, she had overheard them talking about Naruto leaving for three years and knew that if she didn't snag him before then, it would be too hard and they would be too far apart. Now was the only chance she was getting.

"Maybe you should give this up..." he should of known that the moment that he said that Sakura would have him lifted off the ground by the neck. Her grip was tight and he could hardly breath.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO BE UNHAPPY, BECAUSE IF I'M UNHAPPY THEN YOUR GOING TO BE... well dead." She didn't scream the last part, but the look in her eyes made Sasuke freak out. It was becoming clear to him that she really need to find someone soon or she would actually kill someone.

"No... it's just you look like your suffering and... and... I didn't want you too." That was the only thing that came to his mind as he stared into her hollow eyes, they seemed to have no light at all.

She dropped him on his ass and laughed loudly, "You need to stop caring about me and care about Hinata, she's going to be your future girlfriend."

The idea of her being his girlfriend wasn't sickening at all, but he wouldn't feel right about it. Hinata loved Naruto and Naruto loved her, plus all the Hanabi stuff, no, it wouldn't be right at all. But he didn't dare tell Sakura that.

"Whatever you say..." Things just wouldn't go his way today, but at least he was spending time with her though it was driving him crazy.

"That's better, now get ready I see them." Naruto and Hinata were walking hand in hand, this sicken Sakura to no end, towards them. Laughing and giggling and touching, she could do all those things with him and he would still be happy right? She was starting to have regrets about this, but she did what she always did and pushed them away to the farthest region in her head.

"Hey guys!" Shouted Naruto as he and Hinata ran towards Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke smiled, they seemed to have patched up their relationship a little since the last time they had all been together. Sakura notice that too, and realize that this mission became even more impossible to do.

Team Gai had decided that spending the time they had with Hanabi training would help them keep an eye on her. But they all had difficult deciding what to help Hanabi with, her technique, her strength, or her accuracy. Finally Hanabi solved their problem by asking to practice her Kaiten.

"No, you must release an equal amount of chakra from all your points. Try again." said Neji as Hanabi failed at it again. It was a difficult technique to learn at the age of 9 but Hanabi wanted to be a step ahead of everyone else. Her main problem was the fact that her Byakugan wasn't developed enough to see the chakra points, which meant that she couldn't see where to release it. It was almost like shooting a gun in the dark and trying to hit the bull's eye.

She tried again and started to spin at a rapid speed, that part wasn't difficult since she loved to spin. After a few seconds, Neji gave the signal to let loose her chakra and create a shell. It started off as a sphere, but it started to become bumpy and soon it collapsed on her. All the chakra used then exploded and sent her straight for the ground. Luckily she didn't have enough chakra to do any real damage to herself.

"Ouchy, that hurt." Hanabi dizzily tried to get up, but fell back towards the ground.

"Up, start again." said Neji. He was tough on her, but she knew he loved her and only was that way so she would be the best of the best. But he could of given her time to get up.

"Come on Neji-kun she trying. Give her a break." Tenten was soft on Hanabi and Hinata, mostly because she trained them as her younger sisters instead of training buddies. But that was only because she cared about them.

"No, Neji-kun is doing a good job at training her youth. It must be done to the extreme or she will never learn." Tenten knew it was impossible to argue with both Lee and Neji, she decided to give up and get them all a bit of tea to relax a little with.

Hanabi tried again and again as Neji and Lee watched. "Do you think it would help if she tried to spin faster. It wouldn't be hard, a little bit of weights on the arms..." Neji knew what Lee's idea of a little bit of weights would be, probably two hundred pounds.

"You could be right about spinning faster, but there won't be any need for weights right now." Hanabi sighed in relief as she heard Neji, "But I would like it if you would train her to increase her spin because she is releasing enough chakra to complete it."

"Wait! I think I have a little more in me, let me try to spin faster first." Hanabi had heard about Lee's training regiment and knew she wouldn't survive it. Naruto had tried to convince her to train with Lee when she had spare time but that had ended in failure that they never ever wanted to talk about again.

She tried again, and again, and once more, with ever time she got a little faster but it just wasn't enough. The ground where she was standing on had multiple face prints in it and one small crater. After her last try, she just laid on the ground, too dizzy to try again.

"You win, I'll train with Lee..." said Hanabi, Neji smirked and Lee burst into laugher. After a few minutes with Hanabi laying on the ground, Neji and Lee decided to spar. She didn't have as much interest in Lee and Neji's fight as she did in Naruto and Sasuke's fight, mostly because they went too fast for her too see them. She decided to rest a while and since she was already laying on the ground.

Tenten came out of the house with the tea and placed it down. Noticing that Neji and Lee where no longer paying any attention to them, she decided it was time for a girl talk with her young friend. She walked over to Hanabi and plotted herself down right next to the young blank eyed girl.

"What's wrong Hanabi-chan? I thought you would be watching their spar, you love that kind of thing don't you?" asked Tenten as she started to play with Hanabi's hair, a pesky habit that Tenten had developed over the months whenever she talked to Hanabi.

"It's okay, I saw Naru-kun and Sasu-kun spar today and I doubt that Neji-kun and Lee can make it that exciting. I can hardly see them anyways." The girls giggled, Tenten had once seen a spar between the boys of the ex Team 7. It had shook her to the very core at how intense it was. However the one thing Tenten had notice was the way Hanabi had said Naruto's name, it was filled with a wanting that Tenten had only heard from Hinata, when she used to say Naruto's name.

"I see your hiding something... do you want to talk about it?" What was with people wanted to talk about their feelings, Hanabi was getting sick of it.

"No, I'm not hiding anything. Let's just drop it." huffed Hanabi angrily.

"It's fine with me." said Tenten as she got very quiet. After a few moments of this silence, Hanabi had enough of it and broke down.

"I still love him!" cried out Hanabi loudly, Neji and Lee ignored it and Tenten sat up and looked at Hanabi with a knowing look.

"Yeah I can figure that much out, but is that all that's bothering you? Because you have always loved him and never seemed this stressed out." Tenten knew there had to be some underlaid thing that was still annoying her.

"It's just that... it hit me today that he would be gone for a very long time and I don't know if I can handle it if he left and I didn't tell him how I felt." said Hanabi. Tenten gave her a sympathetic look, there wasn't much she could help her with.

"Why don't you just tell him, what's the worst that could happen." suggested Tenten.

"A lot! First, what about Hinata and her feelings about it." This was a perfectly good reason, she cared about her sister a lot and really didn't want to hurt her.

"I think Hinata would want you to tell him if your this tortured by it, she cares a lot about your feelings." Damn! Tenten was right, Hinata loved her more than this pesky rivalry, she had told her that very thing earlier that day.

"Fine your right but my next problem is what if Naruto just laughs or worst, tells me never to go near him again." This was one of her worst fears, she honestly didn't think she could live if that was his answer.

"Come on, you know Naruto wouldn't ever do that to you. I know for a fact that he loves both of you and Hinata more than anything else. Do you really think just because you tell him you love him that he would leave you forever." Damn, she was right again.

"Maybe your right... but my last problem is impossible to answer. What will happen after I tell him, will things change or will anything really happen?" This one through Tenten for a loop, she didn't know what would change. She knew that Naruto wouldn't leave Hinata, and she doubted that Hinata would want to share Naruto. No one could answer that question, but she knew what the right thing to say was.

"Does it matter what happens. You will feel better getting it off your chest and that's enough I think." Tenten smiled at Hanabi. Hanabi's eyes started to get teary and she grabbed Tenten into a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you very much." cried Hanabi into Tenten's shoulder. Tenten just smiled and patted Hanabi's head, she was happy she could help. After Hanabi stopped crying she raised her head and looked Tenten straight into the eyes.

"I just wanted to ask one question." Tenten smiled again and let Hanabi continue, "Do you think I'm strong enough to handle Naruto's leaving?" The look in Hanabi's eyes broke Tenten's heart.

In one word Tenten summed up the best answer she could come up with. "Yes"

Suddenly they heard an explosion towards the spar that Lee and Neji where having. They turned and saw a giant amount of smoke coming off the wall that had just exploded. The boys where on the ground, out cold.

They ran towards them to see if they where okay, when a giant monster struck out of the smoke towards them.

The former Team 7 and Hinata ate fast, mostly because Naruto was hungry and Hinata and Sasuke because they wanted to get this over as fast as possible. Sakura tried to take her time but she was noticing that the food was disappearing quickly and had to pick up her pace.

Once they where finished they sat together, couple to couple and just watched the sky. Hinata was happy to spend time with Naruto, but had wished they had spent this time more alone. Sakura was feeling impatient, Sasuke needed to hurry up and ask everyone.

Sakura tapped Sasuke gentle on the shoulder, "Are you ready or are you just waiting for the whole monument to fall apart." Sasuke knew not to cross her...

"Hmm... everyone let's go see the village from one of the heads. It might be nice." Hinata notice the strange tone in Sasuke voice, it seemed like uncertainness which was completely off since Sasuke was one of the most confident people in the world.

"YEAH! That would be nice." said Naruto as he reached down and helped Hinata off the ground. Seeing this made Sakura steam, he should help her. Sasuke tried to help up Sakura the same way, but Sakura pushed him away.

They started to walk away, Sakura smiled evilly, it was time. She started to stumble and fell towards the ground. With a loud ouch, everyone turned towards her. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, only an idiot would of believe that was real.

"Oh Sakura! Are you okay?" asked Naruto as he closed in on her. She felt her cheeks heat up as Naruto grabbed her hand and gentle rubbed it.

"I... I... think I might of twisted my ankle..." Sakura said in an innocent voice. This time both Hinata and Sasuke rolled their eyes.

"Maybe we should call it a day?" asked Naruto. Honestly he just wanted to get home and work on his relationship with Hinata. Maybe if he spent the rest of the night trying to get close to her, they might be able to cuddle all night with little to no guilt at all.

"No no no, Don't worry I have a _special jutsu_ that will do wonders for it." Sakura grinned inside as she saw that twinkle in Naruto's eyes. She had him caught, all she needed now was for Sasuke to do his part.

"Meet us up there Sakura, come on Hinata, dope." said Sasuke as he grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled them towards the edge of the monument. Hinata was surprised by Sasuke's hand grab, he usually not much of a forceful person towards her. It was at that point when she realize that Sasuke was under Sakura's control.

Once Sasuke and Hinata where gone, Naruto rushed back towards Sakura and started to ask what sort of awesome jutsu was it. Sakura smiled sweetly towards Naruto, Naruto wondered why she would be smiling with a twisted ankle.

"Are you okay Sakura?" asked Naruto, she seemed to be a little sick. Her face was awfully red.

"No...no... I'm fine... so you want to learn my amazing jutsu?" asked Sakura seductively. It took all of Naruto's self control to not jump up and down.

"Okay watch this, Shosen no Jutsu _(Mystical Palm Technique)_!" cried out Sakura as her hands where enveloped with a strange green chakra. Naruto wasn't too impressed as she healed her so called sprang ankle, he had seen Hinata do that jutsu a hundred times before just to heal him after a spar.

"Is that all? Man I thought it would be something special like growing a new leg or something." huffed Naruto as he started to walk away. Sakura started to panic, her one opportunity to finally have Naruto within her grasp was slipping away.

Sakura reached up in desperation and grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket. He tried to shake her off but she had the grip of an crab or something like that. She started to pull him into her and wrapped her arms around him.

"What are you doing!" screamed Naruto as he struggled to get away from her. Sakura only gripped harder and whispered in his ear that she would never let go, never again.

"Let me go!" once more Naruto tried to reason with her, he knew that if Hinata came back and saw them like this then she would kill Sakura. His begging fell on deaf ears and she started to rub her face into the back of his head.

Suddenly there was a fist out of nowhere, smacking Sakura in the face. That gave Naruto the time to escape and run and hide behind the person who had just saved him. Sakura looked piss once she saw who had hit her, and started to get up and prepare for a fight.

Hinata and Sasuke where quite a ways away from Naruto and Sakura, as they made it for the Fourth's head. They had been there before, together with Naruto to watch the sunset and decided that this head had the best view in all of the village. Naruto used to go there when he needed to think.

"It's nice up here tonight, don't you think Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata. Sasuke nodded and smiled at her, he could see why Naruto was so in love with her. She had the most innocent and shy smile in all of Konoha or at least he thought so.

They stayed quiet for a while, just enjoying the peaceful sounds and the wonderful sights. Hinata soon changed from a smile to a frown, Sasuke noticed it and wondered why she seemed trouble, did she finally catch on to what was happening.

"Sasuke-kun... what is going on here?" asked Hinata, Sasuke almost jumped out of his pants.

"What are you talking about Hinata?" Sasuke was obviously trying to play innocent, and doing a crappy job at it.

"You know, Sakura is up to something, isn't she?" He was starting to feel backed into a corner, what was with pushy women trying to get what they wanted.

"I... I... well... she... and jutsu..." once Hinata heard the word jutsu, she noticed that Naruto wasn't there. Suddenly she realize that Sakura wasn't there ether, which meant that...

"Oh no..." said Hinata as she ran back, Sasuke just sighed, he had tried his best to keep her here and once Hinata broke up Sakura's latest plan then Sakura was going to beat the crap out of him. He slowly started back hoping that Sakura would be merciful.

Hinata saw Naruto struggling to get free and Sakura touching what belonged to her. This was the last straw, she ran up to the hussy and using all her strength, punch Sakura in the face. Sakura was sent flying and tumbling away, she laid with a crash. Hinata smiled, she might not have super strength like Sakura but she still had a mean right hook.

Sakura got up slowly and stared viciously at Hinata, she then reached in her pockets and pulled out her steel plated gloves. Hinata saw this and started to charge her chakra into her hands as she got into her modified Juken postion. Naruto saw this and stepped between them.

"Come on ladies, let's not get like this. I'm sure that Sakura was just playing around." It didn't work, Hinata and Sakura looked even more angry than before.

"I'm finally going to get what I want and your not going to stop me you little whore!" screamed Sakura loudly as she punched the ground, causing a crater to appear.

"As you wish, but I don't think your going to win." said Hinata in a calm voice, her hands were nearly cracking with chakra. Her training with Shizune, Neji, and Naruto had developed her skills and had made her at least three times stronger than half a year ago. Sakura had only gained super strength and one healing jutsu, Tsunade time was filled and Sakura didn't have much talent.

Sakura jumped high in the air and slammed her fist into the ground next to Hinata, the ground shattered and a giant fissure spread across the ground. Hinata jumped up and took in a deep breath. She released a cloud of black smog out of her mouth and it covered up the whole area.

"Cough...Cough you need a breath mint bitch!" choked Sakura as she breathed in the smoke. Suddenly she started to shake and scream as her eyes turned red.

"How do you like my poison mist, sure it's not as powerful as Shizune-sensi's but it still packs a punch." smiled Hinata, her mist wasn't deadly or could do serious damage. All it could do was cause pain and a mild case of blindness.

Hinata jumped back and got into her Hakke Rokuju Yonsho stance, she rushed towards Sakura and struck her 64 times. Sakura was sent flying into a tree, coughing blood up. Naruto and Sasuke looked on in surprise, they had figured that Hinata would win but it would take her a little more time than that.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san but you have to leave now." said Hinata with a smirk. They all started walking away from Sakura. However Sakura started to stand up and wobble around.

"I'm...I'm not done just yet..." cried Sakura as she started to fly through many hand seals, this was her last resort and since she had never used this jutsu before she didn't know if it would be of any help.

A strange glow started to surround her as a small chuckling sound escaped her mouth. Naruto and Hinata looked surprised, they both knew that if someone's chakra was blocked that only a surge of chakra could unblock it. Very few jutsus could do this.

"I learned how to do this from watching Naruto and Neji's battle and after what Hinata did to me in front of the hospital. I found the perfect jutsu for releasing chakra in a strange scroll that was locked away in the Hokage's tower" Sakura smiled as she flexed her arm. Naruto wonder if the scroll she was talking about was the forbidden scroll that he had stole once. Hinata was shocked, no one knew how to open up their chakra path once it was closed and even if they tried they could damage themselves to the point were they wouldn't be able to use any chakra.

"Sakura! Stop this you don't know what your doing to yourself!" cried Hinata as she rushed towards her. No matter what events had happen, Hinata wouldn't ever want Sakura to suffer or worst die...

"YEAH RIGHT! YOU JUST DON'T WANT ME TO BEAT YOU! I FEEL GREAT AND INVINCIBLE... YOU CAN'T BEAT ME LIKE THIS!" The wave of chakra flowing through her had given her an amazing boost in power, she slammed the ground and sent a wave of chakra towards Hinata.

Hinata jumped over it and rushed towards Sakura, her palm crackling with chakra. Sakura punched Hinata straight into the gut and launched her through the air. Naruto rushed towards poor Hinata on the ground and held her tightly, this of course infuriated Sakura even more and the chakra surrounding her started to grow and become more unstable.

Sasuke could see were this was going and activated his Sharingan, he could see the chakra flowing through her and how she was pulling out to much chakra. At the rate she was going to burn out very soon.

Sakura was laughing insanely, her chakra output was nearly at Naruto's level, she struck at Hinata and sent a pulse of chakra at her. Naruto picked up Hinata and jumped out of the way. Sasuke sped right next to Sakura and grabbed her hand.

"Please, Sakura, you have to stop this... you don't need Naruto this badly." Sakura punched Sasuke in the stomach, he nearly collapsed from the super human strength enhanced punch.

"Please... Sakura... please" Sasuke still begged and his grip on her arm was still tight. Sakura delivered another punch with more power and force. Blood shot out of his mouth, his eyes told him that Sakura was reaching her limit.

"SAKURA! Stop this now!" cried out Naruto, he gentle put Hinata down. He was tired of Sakura's attitude and sick of how she was going crazy like this. Sure in the past she had done some horrible things but he had thought she was over this and wanted to move on.

Naruto's outburst had hit Sakura hard, she was doing all of this for him why couldn't he see that. Shouldn't he be impress with her and her super forbidden jutsu that she had found in the same scroll as he found his signature jutsu at, sure she had modified it to unblock sealed chakra but it was still amazing.

"WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME YET? I DID THIS FOR YOU!" She had worked so hard to steal the scroll and learn the technique. So many hours studying, and yet he still wasn't pleased with her. What more could she do for him.

"Sakura, you don't get it do you." whispered Sasuke, he still held on to her.

"Get what? What are you talking about?" said Sakura, did Sasuke know what to do to make Naruto love her.

"Naruto can never love you like you want... no matter what you become you will always be just a friend to him." Those words threw Sakura into a deep rage, as she grabbed Sasuke and started to punch him over and over again. Naruto ran to save his friend as he pushed Sakura away from Sasuke. He checked to see if Sasuke was okay, Sasuke started to crawl towards Sakura.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and Sasuke struggled to get free, "Let me go, Naruto let me go!" cried Sasuke over and over. He needed to be there for her, this was his last chance to finally have her in his arms once and for all.

Sakura just stared at Sasuke, why would he want to come towards her. Why would he fight so hard to try to be next to her? She couldn't figure it out, didn't she beat the crap out of him a few seconds ago. Any normal person would try to at least get up first, but he was trying to crawl towards her. Her boost of chakra started destabilize, she screamed in pain as her body slowly turned into a bomb.

Sasuke finally pushed Naruto away and ran towards Sakura's side. His bloodline limit let him see exactly what was going on. Her inner coil was about to exploded with enough force to probably take out the monument. He had no idea what to do or how to help her, probably only someone with the ability to see the inner coil could have any chance with this.

Hinata wobbled up on to her feet, she felt like she was just hit by a truck. She figured that at least two ribs were broken and she had a little bit of internal bleeding. Sakura's punch had dealt more damage than she had thought.

Once she was done analyzing her injuries, Hinata perform her Shosen no Jutsu and healed herself. It didn't take long and she was ready to go, her chakra control was amazing thanks to her bloodline limit and Juken training.

She noticed Naruto and Sasuke crouched besided a strange glowing light. Hinata wobbled over to them and looked down at it. It wasn't too much of a surprise to see that Sakura was about to exploded, with the amount of chakra she was releasing she was bound to pop.

"Hinata, can you do anything please?" cried Sasuke, his eyes told her that he was obviously more worried about Sakura than himself. Naruto looked slightly worried, but he seemed to be more confident than Hinata.

Naruto grabbed Hinata and pulled her to the side. "Is there anything you can do to save her?" asked Naruto, Hinata wasn't too sure. She still was a first year medic student and probably didn't have the medical experience to make much of a difference.

She walked back over to Sakura, who was shaking now, and looked her over. The only thing she could tell though was that Sakura was glowing brighter and not much else. These of course brought self doubt and low self esteem, which lead her to want to give up.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, he notice that the increased chakra was pouring out of her inner coil at a faster pace. It was almost as if the technique that Sakura had used unsealed something within it and now it was overloading her body.

"Hinata, do see what I'm seeing?" Hinata jumped when she heard Sasuke's voice, but Sasuke ignored it. He was mostly concentrating on the source of the problem.

Hinata looked confused, she didn't know what Sasuke was talking about. She couldn't see anything strange about Sakura except for the fact that she was about to become a chakra bomb.

Sasuke noticed the confused look on Hinata's face, "Can't you see what's going on with her inner coil. Are you even using your Byakugan?" Hinata had completely forgot about her bloodline limit.

Quickly she did the hand seals and focused the necessary amount of chakra into her eyes. Soon her vision changed and could suddenly see through everything. She focused at Sakura's inner coil and saw the problem.

The jutsu that Sakura had used must of poked a hole through her chakra reserves and the result was her chakra pouring into her system and soon she would pop like an overfilled water balloon. If only there was a way to plug it up or stop the flow.

"Hinata-chan do you have any idea to fix this problem?" asked Naruto, it looked like he was putting in a lot of effort to not freak out.

"Hmm... I'm not sure...ure. I don't think I'm going to be much help." Hinata was feeling her low self esteem in overdrive now.

"Please, Sakura don't die... I don't know what I would do if you died." Sasuke was holding Sakura's hand tightly.

"Sas...Sasu...Sasuke... I... I... feel... like I should say something to you but I just can't..." coughed Sakura. She looked like she was in pain.

"That doesn't matter, Sakura because I know what to say to you and that is... I love you." Sasuke confessed to her and buried his face into her shoulder. He didn't want to lose anymore people he loved, he promised himself he wouldn't, couldn't let that happen, but now she was dying and he couldn't do anything to help her.

"I... don't feel the same way about you Sasuke... In fact I think you are not even half the man I need and you never will be because you won't ever be good enough for me. I don't even know why I loved you in the first place. Thank God that I finally realized that I love Naruto..." whispered Sakura lightly. Only Sasuke heard it though and the pain it caused him was indescribable, almost as if she had poured acid on his heart. Why would she say such things when she was about to die, did she just want to hurt him or ruin the rest of his memories of her.

He moved his lips to her ear and whispered so lightly that only she could hear him, "I don't care what you say or what you feel because I know that we are meant to be together forever and that will never change... never." With that he kissed her gently on the lips and held her again as he watch Hinata and Naruto figure out what to do next.

"I think this is hopeless... I wish I could of done something..." _'I'm so useless... I should be the one about to die... If only I didn't punch her...'_ Hinata was about to start crying.

"If only I hadn't sealed her chakra..." whispered Hinata softly, moisture appearing in her eyes.

"Wait! That's it Hinata!" cried Naruto, Hinata just looked at him strangely.

"Seal her chakra, just seal her inner thing and then she won't exploded right!" Naruto cried excitedly.

"Hmm... that might work but if I seal her entire inner coil she'll die... I think..." said Hinata. Naruto grabbed her face with both of his hands and forced her to look him straight into the eyes.

"Hinata, I have complete faith in you that you will fix Sakura and then we can finish this terrible night." said Naruto, as he finished he kissed her roughly on the lips with all the passion of the moment and combined with pure faith in her. Hinata melted as she felt Naruto's hot lips furiously devour her own, all the tension and self doubt disappeared. After only a few moments, Naruto pulled back and Hinata still had her lips puckered.

"Like that... there's more once you have saved the day." grinned Naruto seductively. Hinata sighed lustfully, it seemed like they were going to have no more problems in the bedroom anymore.

Hinata looked at Sakura's inner coils with her Byakugan, the complexity of the system confused her deeply. She didn't know as much as Neji did about messing with the inner coils, but hopefully she could do it well enough.

She focused all her chakra into her hands, slowly she moved it to her fingertips. The constant pour of chakra made it almost impossible to see through and pinpoint the exact points to seal off. Hinata made a quick strike and Sakura screamed out in pain.

Sasuke glared at Hinata, "Watch it!" this of course made Naruto glare at Sasuke, "Shut up Teme." Which caused, "Make me Dobe!" finally Sakura screamed, "BOTH OF YOU ARE IDIOTS, STOP DISTRACTING HINATA-CHAN!" This shut both of them up and Hinata started again.

The situation wasn't getting any better, even after a few random pokes, Sakura looked like she was about to throw up from the pain and was reaching her limit. Hinata still didn't have any idea what points to hit and even if she did she couldn't see through the sheer amount of pure chakra pouring out. For a brief moment she wonder what would of happen if this was Naruto instead of Sakura, probably the entire village would be turned into ash.

Hinata sighed again as she struck the wrong point again, this was getting nowhere. She needed to stop Sakura now. Sakura was already unconscious from all the missed points and the boys were watching quietly, not wanting to mess up Hinata and cause the explosion.

"This is impossible, I just barely slowed it down and I've already nearly killed Sakura. And even if I do seal it, and that's a big maybe, the force of the leak will just open it again." Hinata was about to start crying soon, it was only a matter of time before she gave up.

"What can me and Sasuke do to help?" asked Naruto as he gently kissed her neck.

"If only there was a way to push that chakra back into her inner coils, but that would take equal amount of chakra to do that and we don't have that much on hand." A light sparkled in Naruto's eyes.

"What if I drown her in my chakra, I have more than a thousand times this and that's just the tip of the iceberg." Naruto smiled, Hinata smiled back. He did have a lot of chakra.

"That might work..." Hinata said as she grabbed his hands in hers and hovered them over Sakura's body.

"Start gathering chakra... then... release through Sakura..." Naruto did just that. Hinata was amazed at what she saw. Naruto's river of chakra completely covered Sakura's little stream of chakra. Soon Sakura's little leak was temporarily stopped up and Hinata used her chakra to seal up the hole like a roofer fixing a hole in the roof.

Sakura was still out cold as Hinata finished, Naruto had barely given up .5 of his chakra reserves. Sasuke just picked up Hinata and gave her a big hug, he was so happy that she had saved the life of his Sakura that nothing else matter. Naruto just smiled a knowing smile while he watch how happy Sasuke was. However a cloud of smoke in the distance caught Naruto's eye.

"Hey! Do you guys see that?" asked Naruto as he pointed towards the giant cloud.

"No... NO... NO!" screamed Hinata as she noticed where it was coming from.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" asked Sasuke as he put her down.

"It... It's... coming from the compound..." whispered Hinata weakly...

Sorry guys, I had a little writer's block and my brother spent the summer with us and I couldn't get any writing done. I promise that I will have a new chapter sooner than before. Sorry again if this chapter sucks, mostly it's because there were parts that I stopped at and didn't write for months and it might seem a little missed up. Only one more chapter and I will be done with Hinata's New Life and can start Hanabi's New. If I get to 200 reviews, I will work nonstop and even call into work just to finish it.

Next Chapter: Unity of The Rivals, Ultimate Jutsu Reveal...


	9. Unity of The Rivals, New Jutsu Appears

Chapter 9: Unity of The Rivals, Ultimate Jutsu Reveal...

Awesomoisawesome doesn't own Naruto

It didn't take much time for Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke to get back to the Hyuuga manor. Sasuke was carrying an unconscious Sakura on his back. The place was a mess, the entire main house looked like a giant smashed through it . There were many Hyuugas laying on the ground unconscious, a few had been completely crushed though.

Naruto created a kage bunshin to run to the hokage tower and get Tsunade and a few medical teams to help out there. Hinata looked around to see if anyone was conscious and was worried sick about Hanabi too, she had a bad feeling that something had happen to her. She soon saw a faint movement towards the back of the giant rubble.

"Guys I think I found something." said Hinata as the boys joined her side.

They walked to the back of the house, which was a giant training field, and they saw Neji, Lee and Tenten on the ground. Hinata rushed towards them and checked them out, only Tenten was conscious.

"Tenten-chan, what happen and where's Hanabi?" asked Naruto as he lifted her head off the ground, Hinata started to heal her minor injuries.

"A giant snake... took Hanabi away..." whispered Tenten as she closed her eyes and let herself be drifted away to dreamland. Hinata looked puzzled and didn't know what Tenten meant, however Naruto and Sasuke had the same expression on their faces, fear.

"Orochimaru!" cried out both of the boys, Hinata eyes shot towards them.

"What?" said Hinata, she had heard that name before but it had been sometime since then.

She didn't get an answer, as both boys where looking around for were the snake had gone. They found a giant path leading straight out of the village and going in the same direction that Sasuke and the Sound Four had went that day he had left the village.

Both, Naruto and Sasuke's eyes turned red and they started to shake with anger. Why did Orochimaru need Hanabi, was he going to do unspeakable things to her just for revenge because Naruto had stopped Sasuke or was he going to use her for something else. Nether knew but they didn't care, all that mattered was getting their family member back before anything bad happen.

"Hinata, stay here and help everyone until Baa-chan gets here." Hinata just shook her head no. She knew what Naruto was planning and she had to stop him now.

"No, Naruto it's too dangerous. I don't know what I would do if I lost you too..." Hinata had grabbed the back of Naruto's jump suit and pulled him into an unescapable hug. Naruto didn't try to fight it, he just looked at her calmly but with a furious rage in his eyes.

"If we wait too long then he..." Naruto nearly hissed "...will get away. We can't let that happen!" Naruto knew if they didn't act quickly, Orochimaru would cross into Sound Country soon and once he did that it would be impossible to ever get Hanabi back.

"Please no Naruto, don't go alone. Look what he did to my family." couldn't he see that this guy was way out of their league and they needed back up before they went.

"He won't be going alone, I'm going too." said Sasuke. Naruto grinned at him and Sasuke smirked back. There was no way that he was going to miss a chance to kick Orochimaru's ass.

"Don't encourage him, both of you can't do this. Please please please reconsider it" Hinata didn't want to see Naruto or Sasuke dead and things weren't looking very good.

"We have to! Hinata, because he stole one of our most cherished things in the whole world and that means we will fight to the death just to bring it back no matter what." said Naruto as he gently pushed Hinata to the side, both of the boys started to walk towards the direction of the snake.

Hinata just watch on, almost as if this would be the last time she would see ether of them alive. Tears started to run down her face as she cried out to them, "Don't you guys dare die... please come back because I love you guys so much."

Naruto just turned his head back and winked at her, "Don't worry, it will take more than a little snake to beat us." he blew her a kiss and then sped off with Sasuke into the darkness and towards Orochimaru.

Hanabi moaned in pain, she felt like an explosive tag blow up in her pocket. She had been out of it since... well she couldn't remember, in fact all she could remember was something jumping out of some... smoke and... smacking her in the stomach or at least that was were the worst pain was coming from. It took her some time to open her eyes and get adjusted back to reality, as she started to come around she heard a strange chuckling and noticed someone was carrying her roughly.

"Kukuku... that was too easy. And they tried so hard too..." said the man who was carrying her.

"They were no match for you Orochimaru-sama." said another man next to him, who Hanabi guess was Orochimaru.

"Don't be too overconfident Kabuto, as of right now, I'm still getting use to this body and it hasn't had the modifications my old one had. In fact I'm just a little stronger than you are right now." said Orochimaru as he flex the arm he was using to carry Hanabi, squeezing her tightly.

"But Orochimaru-sama, won't your old teammates come after you now?" the tone in Kabuto's voice made Hanabi wonder who this guy's teammates were, since he had just completely defeated the entire Hyuuga family as if they were flies and he wasn't even at full power.

"Yes, but Sasuke and Naruto will come first and I will only need a few moments with them and then we can leave." chuckled Orochimaru.

"NARUTO AND SASUKE" cried Hanabi out loud, something she had regretted.

"Kukuku, it seems that our little hostage is up." again with the chuckles, Hanabi was getting tired of this jolly fellow.

"What do you want with Naruto and Sasuke?" asked Hanabi, actual it seemed more like a demand if anything.

"I just want something that Naruto stole from me a few months back..."the way he said that sent chills through her spine.

"So you think kidnaping me will make Naruto give you it. Well you obviously don't know a thing about him because he would never give you anything if you are willing to kidnap one of his loved ones." said Hanabi smugly, she had figured this guy didn't stand a chance against Naruto.

"Is that what you think, trust me I know about Naruto-kun and I know what he will try to do. And it will not work because the difference in our power is too great." what was he talking about, Naruto was too strong.

"I know, Naruto will kick your ass!" smiled Hanabi.

"Ku ku ku, who do you think I am little girl?" asked Orochimaru with a smirk. This puzzled Hanabi, she had heard his name once but things got quiet after words.

"Well... no but you can't be that great, since your covered in bandages right now." it was true, he was completely covered from head to toe with medical bandages, almost as if he had gone through a terrible operation just recently. All she could see was white hair and one snake eye that seemed to stare right into her soul.

"I'm surprise that you don't know who I am... since I killed the last Hokage..."Hanabi's eyes widen, was he the one who murdered the old man. People said it was a tragedy, but they never said who did it. To say the least, this information left Hanabi speechless.

Orochimaru chuckled again as he saw her eyes widen and her back talk stop. Soon he would have everything he needed to accomplish his dreams and no one would be able to stop him.

"Kabuto, stay back and detour any shinobi that comes this way. Also try to soften Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun a little, we don't need them with too much bite." ordered Orochimaru, Kabuto launched himself off of the giant snake they were riding on. This surprised Hanabi because they were traveling very quickly.

"Wait what is he going to do to them!"cried Hanabi, she wouldn't be able to handle it if they were to die because she was taken hostage.

"Don't worry, he's just going to have a little fun with them... kukuku" he's voice freaked Hanabi out.

Naruto and Sasuke, had traveled quite far into the forest that surrounded Konoha. The sun had just started to set and the air was crisp. Both of them where feeling the effects of the day and wished they had skipped the spar, but it was too late.

"Do you think we are close to catching up with them?" asked Naruto, Orochimaru had probably gone several miles before they had even reach the manor.

"I'm not sure but I sense a powerful chakra level coming up..." said Sasuke as they slowed down.

They had reached an open field in the middle of the forest, it was pretty wide and several hundred yards long. At the other side of the field, stood Kabuto, smirking at them. Sasuke looked confused and Naruto looked furious.

"Ka...Kabuto what are you doing here?" asked Sasuke, he was stumped that one of Konoha's genin would be out this far. Maybe he was on a mission. Sasuke started to walk towards him until Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him back.

"Stop, Kabuto is Orochimaru's spy! He helped him once when Ero-sennin and Baa-chan were fighting Orochimaru." said Naruto with as much spite as possible.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. You both look well." said Kabuto. There was a dangerous aura around him and an evil glint in his eyes.

"SHUT UP! WHERE'S HANABI-CHAN YOU BASTARD!" screamed Naruto.

"Don't worry about poor little Hanabi-chan, Orochimaru-sama is taking good care of her" smiled Kabuto evilly.

"You bastard..." whisper Naruto furiously. His eyes were deep crimson now.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you since it's two against one." said Sasuke arrogantly. Kabuto just laughed, as if they stood a chance against him. They should be begging him for their lives.

"Not so quick Sasuke... He's as strong as Kakashi is." said Naruto, Sasuke looked worried. Even if they fought together and had the best teamwork ever, they would barely be able to make a scratch on Kakashi-sensei.

"That doesn't matter because we're going to take him down no matter what." said Sasuke bravely. He had known that they were going to be in a few hopeless fights this day, but he had mostly figured it would be Orochimaru that they would be distracting until the Anbu found them.

Naruto knew what he had to do and really didn't want to do it, "Sasuke, I will explain everything once we got Hanabi back. But for now please stay back and let me take care of Kabuto right now." said Naruto as he walked forward and got into his battle stance.

Sasuke was stun, was Naruto going to distract Kabuto and sacrifice himself to finish him off. "No Naruto you need my help, I'm not letting you die today." said Sasuke as he started to walk up next to Naruto.

"No! Trust me I have everything under control. I don't plan to die just yet..." the air around Naruto started to shift and glow orange. Sasuke stepped back a little.

_'Are you ready Kyuubi, this is for Hanabi-chan. Give me your strength!'_ thought Naruto as he felt the Kyuubi's power rush into him. **"I think one tail should be enough to take this guy... but I don't think your body will handle another dose of demon chakra today... so I won't be able to help you in your fight against Orochimaru..."** to the Kyuubi it looked like a bad idea, but what choice did they have.

A red shell of chakra covered Naruto as he screamed, Kabuto looked slightly nervous. He didn't know how powerful Naruto would become with his demonic chakra coming out. Naruto just looked at Kabuto with a crazy grin and the chakra shell formed into a single tailed fox. Sasuke had never felt this amount of chakra before... except it had a strange feeling of deja ve with it.

"Are you ready... Kabuto... this is the end!" roared Naruto in a demonic voice, Sasuke and Kabuto both cringed. They had never heard something so terrible in their entire lives.

Naruto launched towards Kabuto as the shell around his right arm expanded into a giant fist and crashed into the ground next to Kabuto. Kabuto barely had time to jump out of the way, he still felt the heat radiating off of Naruto's red shell as it missed him.

_'That was fast, I better not slow down or else I'm cooked.'_ Kabuto thought as he went through a few hand seals and activated his chakra scalpel. He sped straight towards Naruto and struck him right near his heart but the chakra shell prevented any damage. Naruto then grabbed Kabuto with his giant fox hands and tossed straight through several trees and crashing into a rock.

Kabuto lifted himself out of the dust, as Naruto sped towards him and smashed right into him. He was launched again and smashed into another giant tree. Several of Kabuto's ribs were broken, he didn't have time to fix it because once he got up Naruto's chakra tail grew large and slammed down on Kabuto. He screamed out as he felt the blazing hot heat pierce his body.

Sasuke watch on in horror, he had never seen Naruto move so fast and the amount of chakra he was producing was so intense that he could hardly move. However, watching this battle made his neck hurt badly, he was reminded of the forest of death for some strange reason. He nearly collapsed from the pressure and a picture of Orochimaru appeared in his mind.

Naruto jumped back and let out a huge roar, Kabuto was launched spinning in the air. Giant red claws surrounded Kabuto and crushed him, then they started to spin around and launched him straight into the ground. He landed was a crash and skidded across the ground.

"Naruto-kun, you sure have grown... your very powerful now... but don't think it will be that easy..." said Kabuto, as he got up. His body had several 2nd degree burns and bones popping out of places that shouldn't be possible. The worst seemed to be his right leg that was facing the wrong direction but was slowly returning to normal, in fact all the damage that Naruto had just inflicted on him seem to be healing right up.

_'Damn... I need more power...'_ barely thought Naruto as he started to create a Rasengan within his shell. Kabuto just laughed, he remembered that attack and knew Naruto needed a clone to perform this jutsu.

"IT'S TIME TO END THIS!" cried Naruto as he launched forward and landed his jutsu. The Rasengan started to grind at a faster pace than Naruto's original and soon Kabuto started to get engulfed by it. Kabuto felt his body being ripped to shreds and being launched in the same manner as before.

The Rasengan traveled through several trees and exploded. Naruto leaped back towards Sasuke and his shell started to faded away. He was surprised by the destructive power he had, the forest looked like a giant forest fire complete destroyed the area.

"Naruto... how did you do that?" asked Sasuke as he held his neck. "What was that power... it wasn't human was it?"

"Enough questions, we have a job to do!" said Naruto as he leap towards the snake's trail.

"But... what was that... and what's this pain in my neck..." whispered Sasuke as he followed Naruto towards the final battle.

Hanabi was pissed, he hadn't even bothered with rope or any normal hostage crap. All he had told her was to sit right next to him or he would kill her. She didn't like being ordered around but she figured that she didn't have much of a choice.

"So... what are you planing to do?" asked Hanabi curiously, it would help them if she could figure out his plan.

"Ku ku ku... I plan to trade you for Sasuke-kun." this little bit of information shook her to the very core.

"Wha..What do you want with Sasuke?" sure Sasuke was strong but he wouldn't work willingly with him... would he?

"My dear little girl, it's quite simple. I want his eyes!" said Orochimaru as he started to laugh evilly. Hanabi just stared at the guy, what was so great about Sasuke's eyes. Sure they we're red and let you see things that move fast but what else are they good for. _'Naruto's eyes are prettier without doubt' _thought Hanabi, she could see why someone would want those eyes.

"Your one strange creep, you know that?" Orochimaru glared at the young girl, Hanabi just smirked.

"Why you little..." he didn't have time to finish because a wave of kunai flew out of the forest straight towards him.

Naruto and Sasuke were traveling at frightening speed as they followed the snake's trail. Sasuke looked at Naruto, he could hardly believe that just a few moment's ago this simple happy-go-lucky boy was a terrifying monster of pure power.

_'When did he get so strong, I could of swore that I was stronger than him at some point...'_ the pain in his neck returned, just slightly but he could still feel it pulsating and growing as he continued his train of thought.

A strange series of memories started to play in his mind. Naruto riding a giant toad and fighting a demon made of sand, four strangers confronting him in the middle of the night and Naruto again covered in that red chakra fighting... Suddenly a sharp pain in his back blanked out all the following memories.

"Sasuke are you okay?" asked Naruto, his voice heavy with concern. He had saw Sasuke finch and cringed in pain and was worried.

"I'm fine... all that matters is Hanabi-chan right now." wheezed Sasuke, the pain wasn't too bad. Hopefully it would dissipate before their up coming battle with Orochimaru.

"Yeah that's right." Naruto nodded in agreement, all that matter now was to get back his Hanabi. She matter more to him than anyone else... except for Hinata of course. He didn't know how he truly felt about her yet, but knew if he were ever to lose her then his life would never be the same.

After a while, the giant snake trail stopped and a giant clearing was just ahead of them. They saw their target, it took all of Naruto's self control that he had developed over the pass 6 months to not rush out there and attack Orochimaru. He looked towards Hanabi and a feeling of relief spread through him.

"Naruto, we need a plan. We can't just rush him and hope for the best." said Sasuke sternly.

"Screw you, All we need to do is grab Hanabi and run. Simple." said Naruto as he grabbed a bunch of his kunais and a few explosive tags.

"What are you going to do with those?" asked Sasuke, but he knew the answer.

"Run as fast as Lee and grab Hanabi." said Naruto as he throw the kunais with a bunch of explosive tags tied to them. They went straight at Orochimaru and he caught every one, as Sasuke disappeared and reappeared right next to Hanabi. He grabbed her and sped away.

"Kukuku why are you in such a hurry Sasu..." He heard a strange crackling and he looked down at his hands, noticing the explosive tags in them.

"Damn you!" said Orochimaru as they exploded. The entire area shook, Sasuke and Hanabi were thrown through the air. Naruto caught Hanabi in his arms and Sasuke landed with a thump.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!" screamed both Hanabi and Sasuke, Naruto just looked sheepish, he hadn't really thought it through completely.

"What? It worked didn't it!" and it had worked, Hanabi was safe in his arms and no one was hurt... well except for Orochimaru.

"No I don't think it worked, Naruto-kun..." said a voice in the smoke of the aftermath of Naruto's great plan. They all stared at the settling smoke and saw something that took their breath away. Orochimaru was standing were he was, he wasn't even budged a little, all his bandages were burnt away and he was perfectly fine, not a scratch on him.

"What...What the hell! You should be dead!" screamed Naruto, both Hanabi and Sasuke looked surprised. Naruto had used a hell of a lot of explosives and it should of done the job.

"That might of worked on a chunin or even jonin, but it had no effect on a sanin level opponent." said Orochimaru arrogantly, almost as if he had forgotten the fact that he wasn't at full power.

"Damn" cursed Naruto under his breath, he had hoped that this would of worked and they could of made a clean escape without Orochimaru catching them. They didn't have a back up plan but at least part of their objective was accomplished.

"Now, I will give you two opinions. The first opinion is that Naruto and his companion can leave Sasuke here and return to the village. The second opinion is I kill all of you right now except for Sasuke of course. The choice is yours." Naruto hated the smug look on the snake sannin's face at that moment, it was too confident. Sasuke was about to give up, maybe if he went willing then Orochimaru would spare his friends. Hanabi felt as if she was about to throw up, there was no way they were going to win.

"NO I will give you one opinion, snake face! And that's to accept an asskicking from the one and only Naruto Uzumaki!" cried Naruto proudly. Both Sasuke and Hanabi looked more confident and both had giant smiles on their faces.

_'Naruto wouldn't ever forgive me if I gave in that easily'_ thought Sasuke, as he grabbed one of his kunai. Sure this didn't look like it would turn out too well, but they had a few aces in their sleeves.

"Hanabi-chan, stay back. Me and Sasuke will deal with this loser." said Naruto as he winked at Hanabi. Of course Hanabi took this as he thought she would just get in the way. She wanted to get angry but deep down she knew that she would only get in the way.

"So you want to do this the hard way, I expected more from you Naruto-kun." said Orochimaru as he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" asked Naruto. He didn't have much time to be surprised because Orochimaru reappeared strangling Hanabi with one hand.

"Her blood is on your hands, Sasuke-kun." said Orochimaru as he started to choke her.

"NO!" cried Naruto as rushed Orochimaru, but was knocked back as if he was nothing but a fly. Sasuke collapsed as a rush of guilt flooded him and also the strange pain in his neck multiplied.

_'Can't breath...'_thought Hanabi as she felt the life drain from her body. She couldn't help but feel helpless, didn't she know any techniques that could help. Wait couldn't she use her Juken

"Take this snake breath." whispered Hanabi as she struck several random points on Orochimaru's arm. He just laughed, "Did you honestly think that would work, my basic chakra output is greater than anything you could produce"

Hanabi didn't think of that, well it was getting harder to think by the moment, now what else was in her arsenal. What would Neji do in this situation, wait that was it. The last resort move, the Katen was perfect. She started to wiggle and twist, Orochimaru was getting annoyed.

"What are you doing, you little brat?" he could sense a spike of chakra raising inside of her.

"This!" said Hanabi as she unleashed all the chakra she was storing and created a oddly shaped Katen. Of course Hanabi's unstable Katen exploded launching her safely away from Orochimaru. Naruto created ten clones to tackle Orochimaru as he jumped and caught the poor flying girl.

The combined efforts of Hanabi and Naruto gave Sasuke enough time to unleash his Katen: Gokakyu no Jutsu _(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)_ on Orochimaru and the Naruto clones on top of him. It exploded taking out all of the clones and sending Orochimaru a few feet away.

"Good job Sasuke-kun!" cried Hanabi as Sasuke landed back with them. It seemed that that attack had done a little more damage to Orochimaru than the explosive tags.

"HEY BASTARD, DON'T YOU DARE GET BACK UP BECAUSE WE'LL JUST KNOCK YOU BACK DOWN AGAIN." screamed Naruto triumphantly. However as they were about to leave, a strange blue light pierced right through the raising smoke.

"No freaking way" whispered Naruto as the dust settled, there stood Orochimaru holding a glowing sword in his hand.

"What was that Naruto-kun, were you going to knock me back down kukuku" laughed Orochimaru as he saw Naruto's expression, didn't they realize that they were no match for a sanin. Well soon it will not matter because they would all be dead, except for his precious Sasuke though.

"Are you ready to come peacefully or will it have to get rough?" asked Orochimaru as he slowly walked up to them, they were frozen and had no idea what to do next. Normally Naruto would have some crazy idea that would pop into his head and help him out but at that moment all he could do was think up blanks.

Sasuke walked towards Orochimaru slowly, enough was enough. There was no way that they would stand a chance against him, his family would be slaughtered and end in the end he would still have to go. It wasn't fair, no he wouldn't miss the village but he would miss his new family. Funny, it seemed like a lifetime ago that Sakura had dragged him into a ally and beat the snot at of him. He gently rubbed his eye, Hinata had healed the black eye, as his heart started to break. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him back.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Naruto, the look on his face made it clear that he didn't want to take the easy way out.

"Come on Naruto, do you think we're any match for him? At least you and Hanabi will be able to make it back." He was only thinking of them why can't Naruto see that, Sasuke didn't want their blood on his hands, not again, not like his old family.

"Fine, Orochimaru I will go with you as long as you promise not to hurt Naruto or Hanabi." It sounded fair right, didn't he offer that deal before.

"No I don't think that will work, not after all the atrocities I have suffered today. No I think I will kill both of them and use their corpses to... do something." he had no idea what to do with them, in fact he would probably just leave the dead bodies there to rot.

"You bastard!" cried Sasuke as he ran towards Orochimaru, Sharingan blazing, and started to kick and punch. Orochimaru blocked every one of them with his free hand and a damn smirk on his face. Naruto rushed after Sasuke and started to double team him.

"Is this the best you can do? I expected better from you Sasuke-kun, with those beautiful eyes of yours" taunted Orochimaru as he struck out his sword to stab Naruto. Sasuke just barely pushed him out of the way, but not before the blade scratched Naruto slightly. The boys jumped back and tried to gain some space between them and the snake sannin.

"This guy's tough, but I think I know what to do..." Naruto said, but his vision started to get blurry and his head felt very heavy for some weird reason. He started to stumble a little bit too, Sasuke and Hanabi looked worried.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun" asked Hanabi, she didn't know what was happening.

"Kukuku, Naruto-kun was cut by my Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Ku no Tachi _(Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens)_ even if it was a tiny scratch. This means he has now been badly poisoned and only has a few more moments left." explained Orochimaru with an evil grin on his face.

Both Hanabi and Sasuke looked on in horror as Naruto struggled to get back up. They noticed his heavy breathing and the pale color on his face, it was obvious that Orochimaru wasn't lying about the poison.

"Naruto-kun are you okay, what's wrong?" asked Hanabi, she didn't want him to be sick or even die. No he couldn't die, what about Hinata, he wouldn't do that to her, he wouldn't die, he couldn't die, no it wasn't fair.

"I'm...I'm fine don't worry about me but I think we might have to finish this guy off with our ultimate jutsu... Sasuke" whispered Naruto desperately. He knew that they hadn't finished or perfected it but it was their last hope and they didn't have much time. Naruto could feel his life slipping away.

Sasuke looked stunned, Naruto couldn't of meant the jutsu they had been working on in secret, could he. No it was too dangerous, if they were to lose control they would probably destroy half of the woods and kill them all.

"That's too dangerous, we have only tried this jutsu once before and nearly blew up half of Konoha." Wasn't there another way to fix this problem, couldn't they hold on just for a few more moments.

"No, Sasuke this is our last shot and it will work." said Naruto as he finally got the strength to stand up. _'He will be underestimating us by now and all we would need is one shot at him.'_ thought Sasuke as he started to come around. Hanabi was excited about a new jutsu, especially if it had as much fire power as Naruto seemed to think.

"I don't know if it is our last shot but I guess I'm willing to give it a try..." said Sasuke as he went through several hand seals, lightening started to appear around his hand and the sound of birds chirping filled the air. Hanabi had seen this jutsu earlier that day and it didn't seem that strong.

"Ready Sasuke" said Naruto as he lifted his hand up and created a half done Rasengan.

"Let's do this." said Sasuke as he started to spin the Rasengan with his Chidori. Orochimaru watch as the two boys combined their signature techniques, of course he wasn't worried because he knew that they were no match for him.

Suddenly the Rasengan exploded with lightening creating a orb of pure electricity. The air crackled with power and the attack started to glow. Sasuke pulled back his hand and helped Naruto keep the jutsu stable.

"This is the end! Orochimaru prepare for our Unity Jutsu: Chidorigan _(One Thousand Birds Sphere)_!" cried Naruto and Sasuke as they rushed Orochimaru. Orochimaru only had enough time to put up his sword to try and block it.

The Chidorigan slammed right into the blade of Orochimaru's Kusanagi. Orochimaru was pushed back and his sword was sent flying as Naruto and Sasuke landed their jutsu on Orochimaru's left side, completely dissolving half of his body within a second as the attack launched and created a path of destruction.

Orochimaru was sent flying to the ground, his left arm and leg plus a good deal of his chest was completely burnt off leaving a terrible stench. They could hear his screams and knew that this time they had beat him once and for all. Suddenly Kabuto, not looking too much better than Orochimaru, appeared from the forest and helped the broken snake up onto his last leg.

"Th...This isn't the end, You hear me! I will get you Sasuke! No matter how much you try to get rid of my curse, Sasuke, it will always be with you... My stupid ex-teammate can't fix you completely because it will always be in your blood... Kukuku..." coughed out Orochimaru as he and Kabuto left.

Naruto and Sasuke collapsed against each other, the jutsu used a great amount of chakra to keep under control. Hanabi rushed towards them and wrapped her arms around both of them. She was so proud of them, they had finally defeated that creep and now they could final be happy once again.

Sasuke stood up and saw a strange glowing stick piercing a tree. He slowly walked up to it and notice it was Orochimaru's Kusanagi. The monster must of been in too much of a rush to remember that he drop it. It seemed to call out to Sasuke as he grabbed the handle. Suddenly the sword started to pulsate and change, the blade turned a deeper shade of blue, the guard warped to black instead of the strange snake skin pattern, and the symbol changed into the Uchiha's fan instead of Orochimaru's tear.

Naruto mind was slipping as he felt the darkness creeping towards him. His eyelids started to get heavy, he could feel the poison in his system taking control. Was this the end for him, well at least he was able to save the people he cared about the most. _'Sorry Hinata... I'm so sorry...'_ thought Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, isn't it great... Naruto...Naruto get up! Wake up! What's wrong with you? Sasuke come here Naruto's not looking so good... Naruto get up... Please..." He couldn't pay any more attention to her or Sasuke as he slipped into deep unconsciousness.

I know I know I said this was going to be the last chapter but this seemed like such a good place to stop and I did want to have at least 10 chapters. Don't worry I will try to get the last chapter tonight and have it out by the morning.

Give me more reviews and if I reach 215 I will promise it will be done by tomorrow since it really will be just 4 conversations and a sneak peak into Hanabi's New Dilemma.

If like this fanfic even a little bit then write a review and if you don't then write a review telling me what you don't like and remember that you can review every chapter and if you haven't reviewed last chapter go back and review it.

I'm sorry I just really like reviews and I need a few more words to make sure that this chapter is over 6000 words long because if it isn't then this chapter sucks. Man I was only a hundred words short. Damn it to hell, wait I just need a few more words come on now.

I guess I can give you guys a few words about Chapter 10, It will have a lemon or sort of lemon in it probably. And it won't be a long chapter maybe 3000 words or more I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure that I can finish within a day's time probably. I just need a few more reviews.

I want to give special thanks to NarutoFanBoy4Life for my 200th review, and thanks to everyone that reviewed chapter 8

Dragon Man 180

Danny-171984

twilightcloud18

The Chronic Masturbater

mentalkid

silver dragon15

ninja of fate

its been said

MasterBrattan

Useful76

DaDragon

Moradon

NarutoFanBoy4Life

killtoy777

Sharingan-hater86

pedromac


	10. Death's Heart

Chapter 10: Death's Heart

Awesomoisawesome doesn't own Naruto

Darkness, that's all he could see and he couldn't tell why. Wasn't he just in a forest... wasn't there a bright light... wait was he dead... or something like that. Orochimaru had... done something to him, what was it. A blue blade or something like that had scratched him, and then... something. His mind was cloudy at best.

A strange pain was seeping into his chest and things started to get darker. Where was Hinata was the first thought in his head as he tried to open his eyes or at least that was what he thought he was doing, it seemed like it had been quite some time since he had done that.

Another thing that bothered him was the fact that the Kyuubi had not spoken up yet, did this mean that he wasn't awake yet. It was too quite in his head as he drifted in and out of consciousness, sadly he missed the voice in his head. Of course he started to worry that this made him crazy but that was besides the point. He was alone and had been for at least a few hours if not a few days.

He had tried over and over again to call out to someone, anyone, but no one would answer. A few times he thought that he had heard Hinata and Hanabi crying over him but that was probably in his head. As of lately he had stop trusting the things in his head and that added to the feeling of paranoia he was developing.

Suddenly he heard something that sounded like a growl. At first he figured it was his stomach but it keep getting louder and seemed to be coming from somewhere other than himself. Soon the growling got louder, it almost sounded familiar in a way.

**"Grrr...Grr...Wh...What...Gr...What do you think your doing?" **Naruto knew that voice, it was the Kyuubi. But why did it seem so pissed?

_'Hey stupid voice in my head! Where have you been?'_ it wasn't much but at least it was some company.

**"Damn it! Answer me! Do you hear me brat!"** why couldn't the Kyuubi hear him, didn't he just say something. The tone of the Kyuubi's voice also worried Naruto, it sounded panicky and he had never sounded worried or panicky before.

_'What's going on here Kyuubi, I'm talking to you...'_ had he lost the connection or something like that. No then he would not be able to hear the fox's voice. Something else had happen but what else and why was it so dark, where was the passage and the pipes, what about that damn cage?

**"Naruto! ANSWER ME DAMN IT! Please... just... talk... don't die..."** Naruto had never heard the demon sound so... human before. What was going on and why did he think that Naruto was dying. Was he dying, he didn't really know anymore but he didn't feel dead... but then that could always be in his head.

_'Am I dead...'_ he didn't know what to think now, he was sure he wasn't dead but he wasn't an expert in this subject. Doubt was clouding his mind now and hopelessness filled his heart.

**"Do... You... Want... To... Die... To be at peace..."** asked a voice that Naruto had never heard in his entire life. It was almost like the first time he had heard the Kyuubi, the same shiver down his spine, the same strangeness, the same inhuman tone, the same fear. Naruto looked around for the source but couldn't find it.

"Who are you? Where are you? Where am I?" asked Naruto, was the voice just playing around with him? Naruto was getting fed up with the whole situation.

**"Do... You... Want... To... Die... To be at peace..."** Again with that same damn question, didn't it have any manners. You are suppose to give your name before you start asking questions.

"Damn it! Tell me what is going on here! Who are you and where are we?" cried Naruto again, didn't it understand that Naruto was desperate and confused. Couldn't it answer a simple question.

**"Do... You... Want... To... Die... to be at peace..."** this was starting to get on his nerves. It looked like he wasn't going to get a straight answer any time soon. Might as well answer it, but that is a strange question to ask a person who thought they were already dead.

"No! There are too many people who count on me and I can't leave them... No I don't want to die!" Truthfully, Naruto didn't want to die because he needed to see Hinata one more time, to make sure that he didn't break his word.

**"You... Can... Have... One... More... Chance... There is one requirement..."** Whispered the ghastly voice, Naruto started to have doubts about this situation. Maybe he shouldn't except.

"What do you need?" maybe it wouldn't be so bad, hopefully it wouldn't be that bad, it probably would be bad, really bad.

**"You... Can... Have... One... More... Chance...** **There is one requirement..."** Man did this guy have poor communication skills.

"Fine I will do what you want... just give me that chance..." It didn't matter anymore, nothing did as long as he could see her face again. That was all that matter to him now.

**"Find... My... Heart... Don't... Let... It... Fall... In... To... The... Wrong hands..."** His heart, what could he mean by that? Who were the wrong hands? Wouldn't it give him some clue to this mystery?

"What are you talking about? Where's your heart and why do you not have it? What would happen if it did fall into the wrong hands?" asked Naruto. Wouldn't it need it's heart to survive and who was asking this. Naruto knew he would need more info to go on if he were to hope to find this thing's heart.

**"Goodbye... Naruto... Uzumaki... It's... Time... To... Wake... Up..."** Suddenly a bright light erupted behind Naruto and covered everything.

Hinata had been by Naruto's side since they had found him in the forest, nearly four days ago. Hanabi had been with her too and not once, well expect when one of them had to use the bathroom or get some food, had the sisters left Naruto's room. Sasuke had join them everyday but weren't allow to stay the night.

Naruto had been in emergency care since the Anbu and Tsunade found him. Orochimaru's poison had seep deep into his body and any normal human would of died within moments of the scratch, but Naruto wasn't normal and the demon chakra in his system had delayed the poison from killing him but had not stopped all the effects. His body had suffered severe weakening and eternal bleeding. At that moment, no one was sure if he would survive.

"This is all my fault!" cried Hanabi, Hinata and Sasuke were there next to her. She had said that every hour for the past five days since they had been found. Hanabi blamed herself because she had to get kidnap and she couldn't of saved herself. No Naruto and Sasuke had to come and rescue her sorry ass.

"Don't start this again Hanabi-chan, This is all my fault." whispered Hinata. It had been eating her up since they had left. She had the chance to stop them and save the one she love, now Naruto was dying and it was all because she couldn't stop him from leaving.

"Your all wrong... it's all my fault..." said Sasuke in a depressed voice. Sooner or later Orochimaru would of come for him and this would of happen, it was just bad luck on the sister's part that it had happen like this. Everyone he got close to suffered or died, was this his curse to bare. It wasn't fair, he should of killed himself long before he had met any of them.

"Damn it all of you! it's none of your faults!" shouted Tsunade as she entered the room to give Naruto his hourly check up. It had been the same thing day in and day out, they all were in a stupid pity party when Naruto wouldn't of blamed any of them.

"But..." started everyone, but one look from Tsunade shut them up.

"Let's see how things are going." said Tsunade more to herself than to everyone else. She didn't know what would of happen to her if Naruto were to die, he seemed to be the sunshine in her life and even if he annoyed her to no end, she loved him unconditionally.

She looked over him, but things weren't getting any better. Naruto was getting worse, nothing they did seem to have any effect. They had removed the poison from his system but there was too much damage done for anyone to help. Even the Kyuubi had been weaken from trying to purify the poison and had no more strength to heal Naruto.

"I'm afraid that he isn't doing much better, I thought that once the poison was out he would of been healed by day three but it looks like there was more damage than we originally figured." said Tsunade, that was the best way to say it. The truth was his pulse and most of his vitals had begun to drop. It was only a matter of time now, there was absolutely nothing they could do.

"But...But he will be okay right. It just will take time, right." whisper Hinata, the tears in her eyes made Tsunade's heart break. What could she say to take the edge of the situation.

"Umm... It's more complicated than that..." wasn't there anything that could be done. Hinata was getting tired of this, Tsunade was a world famous healer, she should be able to do something.

"Damn it, isn't there anything we can do. Naruto wouldn't quit like this." hissed Sasuke. The stress of the week had been eating away at he and he was near his limit. He slammed himself down in a chair next to Naruto's bed.

"Stop it Sasuke, they're doing everything they can. So shut up!" screamed Hanabi. Sasuke looked at her shockingly. Hanabi had never yelled at him before, in fact they had been really friendly to each other for as long as he as known her.

"Why don't you shut up, you little brat!" said Sasuke, he didn't really mean it but the pressure of the situation had finally got to him and he needed to let out some steam.

"Don't you talk to my sister like that!" snared Hinata, this took the entire room by surprised because Hinata had never said a single mean word in her life. But since she is about to lose Naruto her emotions were going crazy and her mind with it.

"You don't have to defend me! I'm not a little kid." screamed Hanabi. Things weren't getting better.

The three of them started to growl at each other and looked like they were about to jump each other. Tsunade had enough of this, "Stop it! Your all acting like..." she didn't have time to finish her sentence as Naruto's machines started to beep.

They all looked at Tsunade as she looked over the problem, his pulse had drop and his was blue lining. She rushed over him and tried to start his heart over and over again. It wasn't working, Hinata and Hanabi were panicking and Sasuke was starting to get worried.

"Come on Naruto! Damn it, don't you dare die on me!" screamed Tsunade as she tried over and over again to start his heart. Naruto's body bounced up and down as she sent bolt after bolt at his heart, his hospital gown had started to smoke.

"Please Naruto, don't do this to me, don't... please..." Tsunade stopped screaming and started to cry, all her effects weren't working. She couldn't believe he was dying and there was nothing she could do.

Hinata and Hanabi started to heavily cry as Sasuke just stared on with a blank look on his face. He couldn't believe that Naruto was dead, Naruto always pulled through no matter what and now he was going to die because he was scratched. It didn't seem possible to Sasuke, he crumbled to the floor.

After several minutes of trying, long after her words become ununderstandable, she collapsed onto Naruto and buried her head into his chest. He was dead and there was nothing she could of done to fix it, fate had stolen another piece of her heart. She truly believe that Naruto would one day surpass her and make his dream come true, not end up like her brother or boyfriend, no he would of lived and been happy.

For a while everyone stayed still and the only sound that could be heard was Hinata and Hanabi's crying. Suddenly Naruto's body started to shake and flop around on the boy, Tsunade lifted her head and watch as Naruto's corpse came back to life.

"What's going on..." was all she could say as Naruto's eyes open and he started to scream.

Hinata was the first to realize the miracle and jump onto Naruto, still crying, she held him close. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, your alive!" cried Hinata as she held him tight. Hanabi joined her sister and grabbed onto the boy, soon Tsunade wrapped her arms around all three of them and lifted them clear out of the bed with a giant bear hug. Sasuke just watched on happily, fate had finally been kind to him.

"Hey hey hey, what's with you guys." laughed Naruto as he struggled to breath, Tsunade had a death grip. All of their tears and crying had turned into laughter and happiness.

"We're just so happy, your alive!" said Hanabi with a giant smile on her face. Hinata just buried her head into Naruto shoulder, the event had left her speechless.

"What are you talking about, of course I'm alive. Nothing can stop me!" shouted Naruto, Sasuke just smirked at Naruto, things were back to normal.

It took nearly an hour for everyone to calm down, they all had huge smiles on their faces. Naruto had just ordered a bowl of ramen as the first thing he did. It had seem all the damage to Naruto was gone, Tsunade was stumped at the miraculous healing. Not even the Kyuubi could of healed him that much within mere seconds, something was strange about this. But it didn't really matter as long as Naruto was okay.

"Well I have to go and tell everyone the good news, I'll be back later to give you your final check up and I want to keep you here at least for tonight." said Tsunade as she left the room. Naruto didn't have time to complain. This left the teenagers alone, all of them had important things to talk to Naruto about.

"Can I have some time alone with Naruto?" asked Hinata in her quiet voice. She was the first to it and Sasuke figured that she should be the first one to speak to Naruto alone. Hanabi looked slightly pissed but grabbed Sasuke's hand and left.

"Fine we'll leave you guys alone, Hinata-chan tell us once your done. Let's go Sasuke-kun and get something to eat." said Hanabi as she pulled him out of the room. She didn't like the idea of leaving them alone but what choice do she have. Sasuke just sighed and let Hanabi pull him away, he was hungry. Soon Hinata and Naruto were alone.

Hinata walked over and sat right next to Naruto as he tried to sit up on the bed. She looked Naruto straight into the eye, her eyes started to tear up. Naruto didn't have time to react as she quickly leaped at him and held onto him tightly.

"Hina-chan, what's wrong?" asked Naruto as Hinata buried her face into his chest. He could feel the tears as they soaked through the thin gown, the tears were freezing and Hinata's body was blazing warm as he pulled her closer.

"M...h...m.mm..." mumbled Hinata, Naruto smiled gently and kissed the top part of her hair. Her scent drifted right into his nose, as he snuggled the top of her head with his face. Hinata could hardly help from giggling as Naruto did that. The sound of her laughter warmed his heart.

Hinata pulled her head away from Naruto's chest, she had a serious look on her face. Naruto wondered what this was about. Suddenly she slapped him across the face, it wasn't as hard as Sakura's were back in the day but it did surprise him.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Naruto stunned still.

"Don't you ever do that again! I was so worried about you... I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you Naruto. Don't you get that!" Naruto had never seen Hinata's face so red, he didn't know if it was a blush or if she was really mad.

"Gee... Hinata I didn't mean for you to worry." said Naruto. She did seem stress and he hated when she was bothered by anything. Of course his reckless life style had her always a little nervous didn't help much.

"I don't think I can go on without you Naruto, you mean that much to me..." whispered Hinata, she honestly didn't want to live without him, she didn't want to go back to the loneliness or hopelessness that she once had. No it would be worst than if she had never had him, fate wouldn't be that cruel to her.

"I know Hinata... I know... I feel the same..." whispered Naruto back as he pulled her into his arms. He never knew that she loved him that much, but he did feel the same. It would be unbearable to go back to his old life of desolation, even worst now that he has had a taste of true love.

They held each other for a moment, it had felt like an eternity since they were this close to each other. Naruto could feel Hinata's body pressing against his chest, her soft skin and strange tingling warmth penetrated through his whole body. Hinata could feel how hard and well trained Naruto' chest was, the gown was so thin that if she closed her eyes it was almost as if he wasn't wearing anything at all.

Nether knew who started it but soon their lips together and the arms feeling each other's bodies. Naruto's hands traveled around her body, memorizing every detail. Hinata's arms wrapped around Naruto's neck and her hands grabbed his hair roughly.

Almost by accident, Hinata's arm tugged Naruto's hospital gown off. It wasn't much but Naruto was now naked in bed with Hinata. She could feel the little bulge under his blanket and without noticing, started to rub against it.

Naruto moaned as he slowly started to take off Hinata's jacket, Hinata moved her arms to assist him. Soon she was down to the ninja shirt and her pants, she could feel the heat in her lower regions grow and take over her. His kisses started to burn her lips as she pulled him closer, she needed him badly, worst than ever before.

He pulled his lips from her's and trailed down from her chin, down her delicate neck and into the hollow of her throat. She gasped as she felt him suck on her, the feeling made her tremble. Naruto's left hand traveled through her indigo hair and rested on top of her head. His right snaked down to her lower back and grabbed her. It took her by surprise as Naruto lifted her up and pulled her tighter to himself.

"Naruto!" she cried out as he proceeded a little lower than her throat. Hinata thought the she was about to exploded from the pressure in between her legs. Naruto gentle laid her on her back and pulled up.

"I don't think this is a good place for this." said Naruto, his voice nearly dripping with lust. Hinata just stared at him, he could get away with this. No she was so close to finally having what she had always dreamt of and now Naruto didn't think this was a good place.

"You can't be serious... come on please..." she moaned as she grabbed Naruto roughly by the neck and pulled him towards her.

"What if Baa-chan finds us like this." said Naruto as he tried to pull away.

"She has seen us in less flattering light..." said Hinata, she had walked in on them when Hinata didn't have any pants on.

"Come on Hinata, I thought you wanted our first time to be romantic?" smirked Naruto as he finally pulled away from her. She just huffed angrily.

"What's more romantic than a hospital..." sighed Hinata with a irritated voice, as she put back on her jacket. But not before she notice Naruto's large growth under the covers, at least she wasn't going to be the only one who suffered.

"That's my girl." said Naruto with a grin, as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Yeah yeah I know." said Hinata as her face showed a small grin. She couldn't ever stay mad at him. Maybe after he got home from the hospital then they could... well they had a few days left until Naruto left . It might be hard but she could wait.

They sat laid back down next to each other in the cramp and small hospital bed. Hinata's head rested on Naruto's chest as he gently played with her hair. At that moment Naruto and Hinata couldn't of been happier, in each other's arms and the cares of the world forgotten for that brief moment. Naruto's training trip, the damage of the Hyuuga clan and even Orochimaru weren't important, only each other and it felt amazing to them.

After what only seemed like a few seconds, Hanabi came rushing in the room. She jumped high into the air and landed right in the middle of them.

"Sasuke-kun, it's been forever since we left!" whined Hanabi for the millionth time as they waited outside of Naruto's room. Sasuke was getting annoyed, he was about to grab her and toss her into the room just so he could have a moment of peace. However he did feel for her, they had already left to go get some food, ramen since it reminded Hanabi of Naruto, and came back. It had been a little more than an hour wait since then.

"Hanabi, could you go check up on Sakura for me?" asked Sasuke to get him some relief from the annoying girl. Sakura had been in the hospital since her little jutsu accident, recovering her chakra and letting her inner coil recover.

"Sure, I guess that could be fun." Hanabi skipped away, she loved to bug Sakura. Once she was gone Sasuke relaxed against the wall he was leaning on.

"Finally..." he sighed, now he could have some peace and quiet while he waited to talk to Naruto alone. Sasuke had questions he had to ask, mostly what was that strange red chakra. He also wanted to talk about their newest jutsu, since it was a success for once, and see if they could develop a more flexible version of it. The Chidorigan only worked because Orochimaru had been completely still and underestimated the jutsu, it had the same problem as the Chidori did since it was impossible to change direction once they started to move.

Sasuke was so caught up in his train of thought that he didn't notice Kakashi sneak up right next to him. "Yo." said Kakashi, Sasuke jumped up and without thinking, automatically reached for his newly acquired Kusanagi. Kakashi's eye followed Sasuke's hand and saw the sword.

"When did you become a swordsman?" pestered Kakashi with a smirk, Sasuke didn't want to be annoyed again. If he did then he wouldn't of gotten rid of Hanabi.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke harshly.

"I came to see Naruto." said Kakashi with what Sasuke guess a smile, "I heard that he finally woke up and is doing fine. But I was serious about my first question." he pointed to the sword.

"Orochimaru drop it and I picked it up." said Sasuke casually, however Kakashi saw right through that. He could tell Sasuke was nervous about the sword.

"Hmm... you said Orochimaru dropped it? Does that mean it's his Kusanagi?" Sasuke nodded his head unsurely. How did Kakashi know about the sword?

"You do know that the Kusanagi is a sentinel sword?" Sasuke shook his head no, in fact he had never hear that word before.

"Well, a sentinel sword is a powerful weapon that chooses it's owner. Once it has chosen it's user then no one else can use it except for the one that was chosen." explained Kakashi, "It seems to have chosen you Sasuke, since it now wears the Uchiha symbol." Sasuke broke eye contact with Kakashi.

"Did the sword only choose me because I'm just like Orochimaru?" whispered Sasuke almost under his breath.

"No, it choose you because you are better than Orochimaru. If you were the same then it wouldn't of let you pick it up at all." Sasuke's mood didn't change much on the outside but Kakashi could tell that his words had comforted the young boy.

"Kakashi, can you teach me how to use it?" asked Sasuke. Sasuke knew that if anyone could teach him how to wield it, Kakashi could.

"Maybe, if I have the time..." said Kakashi slyly as he returned to his book while Sasuke glared at him. He would take that as a yes then. They were quiet for a few moment until they heard a loud pop a few halls down, in the direction of Sakura's room.

Out of no where, Hanabi appeared and ran right up to Kakashi and Sasuke, she had a playfully grin on her face. "Hey Kakashi-kun what are you doing here?" asked Hanabi sweetly, Sasuke just sighed. It was plain to see that she had done something terrible to Sakura.

"Here to see Naruto, what have you been doing?" Hanabi just grinned bigger and started to giggle. Overhead on the P.A. they heard someone requesting a mop and paint remover for Sakura's room. Kakashi and Sasuke sighed together.

After another hour of waiting, Kakashi got bored and decided to visit Naruto when he wasn't so busy. He disappeared in a puff of smoke, but not before leaving a package for Naruto in Sasuke's hands. Hanabi had a bad habit of opening things, she couldn't handle secrets to well. One more trait that she picked up from Naruto, including his very annoying mischief streak.

"It's been forever Sasuke-kun!" whined Hanabi again, who was hanging upside down on the ceiling. Sasuke just shook his head, even his steel coated patience was wearing a little thin.

"They haven't been together for a long time, just give them a break." said Sasuke firmly. Hanabi huffed and fell down from the ceiling, Sasuke cracked a grin as she rubbed her bottom.

"Fine I'll leave them alone... Hey Sasuke-kun what's that over there!" cried Hanabi as she pointed to the opposite direction from the door. Sasuke looked over to were she was pointing only for a brief second, something he should of known not to do, and gave Hanabi the window of opportunity she was hoping for.

With all the speed she had in her little body, she rushed through the door, catching Sasuke by complete surprise, and jumped right onto the bed nearly scaring Hinata and Naruto. Sasuke ran after her and he was felt a little stupid for falling for such a stupid trick.

"Sorry guys. She's one tricky kid." Naruto nodded, he knew too well what Sasuke was talking about. She had tricked him on many occasions, he sighed thinking about it.

"Come on though! You guys have been alone all day, it's not fair!" whined Hanabi as she hugged Naruto tightly.

"Well she is right..." said Naruto. Sasuke and Hinata sighed, Naruto was a pushover when it came to Hanabi. Hanabi smiled evilly and stuck her tongue out at Sasuke and Hinata, they both left the room but not before Hinata glared at the smaller girl.

"What do you want to talk about? Hana-chan." asked Naruto with that million dollar smile of his, Hanabi blushed and giggled like a school girl. She really hadn't been thinking about what she wanted to say, all she wanted was to spend a little time with him alone.

She curled more into Naruto's and rested her head right were Hinata's head had been, Naruto started to play with her hair just as he had done with Hinata. Hanabi sighed with happiness, nothing could compare to this or at least she didn't think so.

"Naru-kun... I was so worried about you." Naruto barely heard her say those words.

"Come on Hana-chan you know that I wouldn't die that easy." He didn't want to tell her the truth about the strange voice or how close he actually was to death, it was easier this way.

"If you died, then it would of been my fault and I don't think I could of lived through that." Naruto was stunned, he didn't know why she thought that way. The only one to blame was himself for being that careless.

"Why would you think that?" Hanabi pulled her hand above her eyes, she didn't want to Naruto to see her tears. Didn't he understand how much in love she was with him?

"Because, you risked your life to save me. I wasn't strong enough to prevent it at all..." Naruto's arms gently wrapped around her shoulders and Hanabi buried her face into his right arm.

"Hanabi... your only 9 years old, it's not your job to protect yourself. It's mine and Hinata's because we are taking care of you... I should of been there so you wouldn't of suffered so much." whispered Naruto. It didn't matter now, they were all safe and that was what really mattered.

"No that's not right." cried Hanabi, she couldn't hide her tears anymore., "We're a family and we need to take care of each other, that means I help you guys out too."

Naruto kissed Hanabi on the forehead, she got quiet except for her crying. He sadly smiled at her and said, "We're one screwed up family, aren't we?" Hanabi smiled back.

"Yep, but one of the happiest." said Hanabi as Naruto hugged her. They laid back down in the same position as before and rested quietly until there was a soft knocking on the door.

"Are you guys done?" asked Hinata as she walked in, Hanabi was asleep and Naruto looked peaceful. She walked over to the bed and gently picked Hanabi up in her arms, she moaned slightly and grabbed Hinata's jacket while pulling it closer to her. Sasuke came in and smiled at the sight.

"We'll be back, after you talk to Sasuke-kun" whisper Hinata, as not to wake up the sleeping girl in her arms. She smiled at Sasuke and slowly walked out of the room. Sasuke was happy that she had decided to leave, he wasn't sure if he wanted her to hear him sound so... crazy.

Sasuke sat down in a chair pulled up to the bed, Naruto smiled at the Sasuke worriedly. He wasn't sure if Sasuke had remembered about his fight with Kabuto, but he sure was hoping that he didn't.

"We need to talk Naruto." Naruto knew from the serious look on Sasuke's face that it wasn't a request.

"Let me guess, your going to cry and tell me that you blame yourself for me almost dying and I'm going to tell you that it's my fault because I was too careless and we will have a big cry with hugging to finish it off, right?" joked Naruto, Sasuke didn't smile.

"What was that red chakra!" Naruto lost his smile, his face turn more serious than Sasuke had ever seen before.

"Please... Sasuke I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke could hear the desperation in Naruto's voice, but it didn't matter, Naruto told him that he would tell him everything once all of this was over.

"Don't give me that, just tell me what it was. Don't you trust me?" couldn't Naruto see how hard it was for him to put himself on the line like this? Sasuke had never opened himself up to anyone before, not since his brother at least.

"It's not a matter of trust... it's something else..." Naruto hated to keep secrets, but knew the importance of some of them. Couldn't Sasuke see that it was tearing Naruto apart?

"Then what is it! I don't want to play games Dope, just tell me!" said Sasuke angrily, this was getting on his nerves.

"Damn it Teme, I can't!" growled Naruto, Sasuke grabbed the front of Naruto's gown roughly.

He raised his fist and Naruto smirked, as if Sasuke had the balls to hit him now.

"Just tell me..." whispered Sasuke, frustration coated his voice.

"Please...Sasuke I can't tell you or even Hinata..." said Naruto. Sasuke sighed, it wasn't going to be easy but he had to know, he didn't want anymore secrets in their lives.

"Why can't you trust me, I thought we were family..." Sasuke didn't mean to sound so desperate, but the words just came out. Naruto looked surprise, he didn't realize that Sasuke thought like that. He thought he was the only one that thought that they were a big family, a big family of rejects that no one wanted.

"Of course your my family...Sasuke... but I can't... don't do this to me..." Sasuke's face betrayed him for only a second as his eyes lit up for a moment. He always knew that he was welcome with Naruto's family but it felt better to hear it someone say it. His hand dropped for Naruto's gown.

"But you said... Damn it Naruto...arr" Sasuke's growled again, how could he keep on asking now. Damn that Naruto! With a sigh he got up and turned to the door.

"Wait Sasuke-teme! Where are you going?" asked Naruto, he was worried that he had pissed Sasuke off too much.

"I'm bored, I'm going to... train or something." said Sasuke vaguely, Naruto smiled. He knew Sasuke enough to know that he had given up now and was going to cool down. As Sasuke left, Hinata returned with Hanabi in her arms.

It was late at night, Hinata and Hanabi had decided to sleep with Naruto his last night in the hospital. He couldn't get to sleep, mostly because his bed was too crowded and partly because his mind was to busy to fall asleep.

_'What's going on here, why didn't I die...'_ Naruto was sure by now that he should of been dead. It was nothing more than a miracle to say the least.

**"I was worried you know..."** Naruto barely heard the words, at first he had thought it was the weird voice again. The Kyuubi wouldn't admit to being worried, not in a million years.

_'What?'_ He wasn't sure were the demon was going with this and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

**"I was worried... I mean I was worried because if you died I would of died and I don't want to die!"** The Kyuubi thought that this was a good answer, he would hate if anyone found out that he really was worried about his little container.

_'Sure... whatever you say.'_ the Kyuubi growled and Naruto laughed.

**"Fine Fine Fine, but where were you? I couldn't sense you anywhere which makes no sense since I'm sealed to you."** Naruto wasn't too sure himself and was afraid to tell him what happen, he hated when people thought he was crazy.

_'Umm... well a strange voice ask me to do a favor and I could wake up'_ It made him feel even more crazy to admit it and talk about it.

**"It sounds like you had a conversation with the Shinigami."** Naruto could hear a little bit of spite in his voice. He wasn't too sure if he had heard that word before but it did sound quite familiar.

_'The what?'_ The Kyuubi just sighed.

**"How could you not know about... fine... The Shinigami is the god of death. He was the one that sealed me to you, dumbass."** how could he not know. That bastard ruined both of their lives, but now it had the nerve to save their lives and request something. The demon's temper was flaring.

**"It is said, or at least in demon lore, that every once and a while the Shinigami would offer a person a second chance if they were willing to do a favor for it... wait what did you agree to do?" **The Kyuubi wasn't liking this situation.

_'Umm... he asked if I could find his heart for him...'_ it didn't seem like it made sense but the Kyuubi got very quiet and Naruto could sense that he was thinking very hard.

**"I guess this means the story is true then..."** the demon said after a while of thinking.

_'What story?'_ Naruto didn't know much about stories since he didn't have parents and he hated to read.

The Kyuubi sighed, he hated to tell stories, **"The story of the Shinigami's heart..."** Naruto's eyes widened, he had never heard of such a tale before. _'Tell me! Tell me!'_ the eagerness of Naruto's voice reminded the demon of a excited child that was about to hear a bedtime story.

**"Okay, Okay lay down."** Naruto laid back into bed, **"A long time ago, back when the world was slightly new and everything was just getting started, there was a huge war between two groups of beings. Many died and millions grieved for their lost ones. The grief spread across the world and covered everything. Even the Shinigami fell victim to it, as he felt sympathy for the mortals who lose their love ones. Soon the pain of the emotion tore at the god and haunted him. He had to do something he couldn't stop doing his job for the world needed death and couldn't go on without it. But the pain soon became too much for him to handle and in his most dire** **moment, when the pain was at it's most severest, he stabbed his hand through his chest and pulled out his heart. However it still pained him, then he decided to ripped it in half, hoping that act would quiet it once and for all but it didn't stop it again. The only thing he had left to do now was hide it forever and hope that he wouldn't ever have to see it again."**

_'Where did he hide it?' _asked Naruto, he wondered why anyone would go through all that.

**"He hide one piece where life began and hide the other in the place where life ended."** Said the demon in a mysterious voice, even if he hated to tell tales, he still wanted to do a damn good job at it.

_'Yeah but where are those places?'_ Naruto sighed, the Kyuubi didn't answer him at all. The demon got really quiet.

**"I'm not sure, it's a mystery."** When the Kyuubi had heard the story, as a little cub, his grandfather never told him where because no one believed the story.

_'Damn... okay why can't he just go get it, since he was the one to hide it?'_ Naruto hated to be an errand boy.

**"Because, he can't take the pain of seeing his own heart."** The more Naruto heard of the story the more he didn't want to go and find the pieces.

_'So what would happen if someone were to find both pieces...'_ maybe he could forget the whole thing.

**"If someone were to collect the pieces and unite them, then they would have power over the God of Death, which is bad."** Naruto sighed, he now knew why he needed to find the pieces, probably because someone stupid was looking for them and so they could take over the world.

_'How the hell are we going to find them by ourselves?' _asked Naruto to himself. This mission seemed hopeless.

**"Don't worry about it now, I'm sure we'll have a chance once we are traveling with Jiraiya." **said the demon, Naruto nodded sleepily. They would be traveling for two and a half years, plenty of time to find the God of Death's heart.

_'Your right...'_ Naruto yawned as he snuggled against Hinata's chest. The Kyuubi could sense Naruto's eye lids closing and knew Naruto was asleep. He whispered a good night to the boy as Naruto started to snore loudly.

The following day had been an exciting one for Naruto, all his friends had treated him out to ramen and Hinata had given him a special treat... which was a nicely prepared dinner with the family. Jiraiya and Tsunade had joined them and nearly ruined it, they had decided to sing crazy tones.

Soon the day came for Naruto's departure, his family and friends came to say goodbye and watch Naruto and Jiraiya leave. Naruto looked back and was happy that he finally had something precious enough to come back for, it gave him a new determination to train harder than before and prepare for the future. Hinata watched sadly as the one she love left, it would be a long two and a half years for her.

The End

Of Hinata's New Life.

I want to thank you all for your reviews and your help in creating this great fanfic. Don't worry, Hanabi's New Dilemma will be out soon. I'm sorry about this terrible ending, I plan for it to be greater than this and it ended up sucking. I will try to come up with more but I was getting tired of this chapter.

Hanabi's New Life summary

Naruto returns and starts back on missions, Hanabi tries to find out who killed her teammates, Sasuke and Naruto take the Chunin exam, and the mystery of the Shinigami's Heart plays a more important part. A piece has been found, what will happen next.

Yeah I know that it's a sucky summary but the next story will be better. Until it's out why don't you guys read one of my other fics, there all good.

I will get started today on the next chapter and hopefully have it out soon, sorry about this but the story has to end here.

Now for a special sneak peak into Hanabi's New Dilemma

Naruto watch Hinata as she cooked, it had been so long since he had seen her. Her delicate curves, tantalizing sway of her hips, it all drove him mad with lust. He wondered for a brief moment if she meant to do this to him. She dropped the spoon she was using and bent down to pick it up, taking a little more time than required, Naruto couldn't help but notice the shape of her backside. It was a lovely heart shape, he wondered how soft it was. The last time he had grabbed it...

Hinata smirked, she had notice him staring at her lower half. She could hardly blame him, he had been gone so long. He must of had needs that needed to be satisfied, she did, and wasn't it her job as his lover to keep him fulfilled. Maybe it was a little too cruel to drop the spoon, but the look on his face as he stared at her sent a wave of pleasure through her.

It took all of his self control not to grab her, rip her clothes off, and have his way with her over and over again. He knew she would like but this little game of seduction was too alluring. She walked over to Naruto and pulled her chair right next to him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Naru-kun...it's been so long..." she practically moaned, her breath burned his skin.

"I know... I know... God I know..." her hand drifted gently to his thigh, it sent a spark through his entire body.

Hinata had made Naruto's favorite, ramen, for his welcome home dinner. She had also decided to feed him, seductively, by picking each noodle up by hand a placing it in his mouth. Her finger swirled in his mouth and she slowly pulled it out. With the soup, she took a mouth full and roughly kissed Naruto while she pour the broth into his mouth.

After dinner, Hinata rested her head back down on his shoulder, making sure to rub against him as much as possible. Naruto could feel her bosom push against him, through the fabrics of their clothing.

"Naruto..." she whispered in his ear, "Do you remember what happen at the hospital last time..." she gently rubbed his thigh, he moaned.

"Of course..." at that moment all he could think of was how close her hand was to him manhood.

"That's good because..." He could feel the blazing heat coming off her body, "I don't think this is a good place for this..." She started to pull away. Naruto just stared at her, he couldn't believe Hinata would do that.

"You got to be kidding me." whined Naruto as he watched her get up.

"I think I need to take a shower, I feel a little moist now..." smirked Hinata as she walk slowly towards the bathroom. Naruto just watched her, too embarrass to get up and show her his now bulging pants.

That's all for now, if you want more then your going to have to check out Hanabi's New Dilemma. Aren't I just terrible!

Now I would like to thank all these people!

PaulRap Raptor

BlaCkMOonSLavE

Cre A. Tor00x

DaDragon

MonkeyZombieNinja

Umm... I have more people to thank but I'm getting bored with this...

Here are people that are important too(Notice that they have this story on their favorites)

1v2

BLaCkMOonSLavE

BlackRoseFire

Bobert-theinsanecollegestudent

ChaosRKBTY

Cre A. Tor00x

Czapla

DaDragon

Danny-171984

DarkAngel-Of-Sorrow

DarkKyuubi

DarkLordTaker

DevilsXSaint

DiamondBlade64

DuckTapePlotMaker

Engelmohr2004

Erick-Genryusai

EroHoshi

FLCLrox

Facehead74

Flair the demon dragon king

Frodo2000

HangmanJudge

Hardened angel

Harteramo

Honeymusterd

IceBishop

Isumo 1489

Jacob Orillian

Kage-Magi

Killer07

Kingbomb

Kitsune1911

Kivadreams

KnightoftheLord

Korea4Ever87

KoryonoKitsune

Kyuubi King

Kyuubi49

Lord2Bob

Luv4Life

Mariner945

Maul

NCalRider

Namikaze Minato

Naruto da Nine-Tailed Fox

NarutoFanBoy4Life

Night Guard23

Noonzakai319

OddShouten

Omegaarchive

Omegaguardian

On the lam from Scotland

Paladeus

PaulRap Raptor

Pilot03

Raikou Katana

RasenganFin

Rayo Verrani

Razgriz03

Relyt

Ren555

Rikuhasownage

Riotv2

Ryuujin The Dragon King

S.P.Q.T

Samurai Sroirraw

Satetsu

Scico-Jin

Shidyk D. Shade

Sieraneru

Skorilic

SlAyErPaTh

Sora76

SuChAbAKa

Syfes

THE GOD OF INTERESTING

Teddy-kun

Tetsurga

The Abstract Concept

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

TheEnd3030

Tri-Edge of the Azure Flames

Tsukamoto Yakumo

TyphoidKitten

UgG Gon

Useful76

Vld

X-275 Strike Fisha

Xero-Tom

Xianpukun

Zaara the black

Zephyr of the Shadows

Zero H Gundam

a pen name that no one has

adngo714

alaunon

anime romance fanatic

arutka2000

biju master

blackfire41

bmnfl

cats ear tribe

chaosakatsuki

chaosalien

crazelegs12

crazyhinatafan153

daimyosam2

darkgal69

deadly bullets

dice2025

fallenfox

fictionfan2523

firareth4

garthjax

gigerboy85

grandmasterawesome

greenshadow622

hinata'sman

hiro himura

its been said

lolly.pop. of fate

number1NaruHinaFan

pilzeper

poozle121

pyro357

rayiss

sealdfox

shadowfox555

skytide101

soulviper

spuge

ssjgokillo

starwarsfreak1234

tanknjoue

thesorrow17

thoughtseeker

twistedtiger

vindr

vnvanman

whatawhatatomgirl

wolfdiablo

xXnarutofan22Xx


	11. READ THIS

Just posting to inform you that Hanabi's New Dilemma is up!

Check out my profile to get there instantly and read my daily updated message to my readers. I will have progress and requirement notices there and many other things.

Just so this newest update to Hinata's New Life isn't boring I have decided to put a bunch of polls that will changed minor and major things in my story. Sent in your answers with a review, also say how you like Hinata's New Life or message me. Special prizes to everyone who wins! You don't have to do all of them, pick and choose the ones you want to do.

1. Hanabi's teammates names… If you have a good name in mind and what me to use it, just review or message me with it. If I pick your name then I will give thanks to you and a special prize!

2. Hanabi's first time with a man… This one will be more detailed at the end of the first chapter of Hanabi's New Dilemma.

3. Jutsus you like… If you have a jutsu you have always wanted for someone to use or you can think of one that would be good for this story. I will give you credit and you never know if someone will really like it and ask for more. Special prize for whoever comes up with the best!

4. Cat fight scene… If you want a certain pink hair girl to pick a fight with another one of the ladies… just say so. Name girl and explain the situation.

5. Guessing the future of this fanfic… See if you can guess what the final ending will be of Naruto's New Dream.

6. Who is Hanabi's teammate's killer… see if you can guess right!

7. Do you want to see the Chidorigan or Unity Jutsus again… did you like them or not?

8. Sasuke's sword techniques… I'm really bad at making them up so if you have made so up and think they're awesome (I know I know) tell me them and I might just use them.

9. Awesomoisawesome were did I get that name and do I really like south park that much… guess why and maybe you get it right.

Thanks for reviewing too, remember the more you review the more I write! Also try some of my other stories if you like dramatic farm life stories with Naruto picking his choice of girls or a really awesome Naruto/Avatar crossover with Orochimaru taking over the world (Probably going to be my longest fanfic ever!)

I have two others that will be out later, Crossroads and Crystal Clarity!

Crossroads is a story about how Sakura dies and Naruto tries to bring her back, heavy NaruHina romance with a little bit of scariness that only the corpse of Sakura can bring.

Crystal Clarity is a story about Naruto losing his reflection and have to travel around the world to defeat it. There is more to it but I don't want to give away too much. Will be a fantasy involving Hinata and Lee as his teammates for this mission.


End file.
